Love is Forever
by CatarinaShan
Summary: Shan meets another half vampire but she isn't what he hoped for.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Catarina Lombardi, the only other known half vampire teen in the world. Shan has been searching for one his whole new life and now that he has found one she is not what he expected, far from it actually. Will they ever be able to get along? And what will Mr.  
Crepsley think?  
Note: This is my first story here. I didn't plan on posting anything but I'm giving it a try. Be nice.  
PS- I refer to Darren by his last name 'Shan' because it's easier for me considering my dad's name is Darren. haha. Also, I do not own anything except for Catarina and her plot. Otherwise, this story follows the events in the actual story.

Chapter One  
Vampire Mountain

"Hey, I'm Darren Shan, are you a vampire?"

"Half vampire, nice to meet you. I'm Catarina Lombardi."

"How old are you? I didn't think there was anyone so young around here."

"I'm 17. You?"

"20."

"You don't look it. When were you blooded?"

"6 years ago."

"You were young."

"So are you. It's against the rules. Where is your..."

"My maker? He's on trial. I don't really like him actually," I shrug, taking a bite of bread.

"Why did he blood you?"

"Because I asked him to. I'm almost an adult. I knew what I was asking for. The vampire generals won't punish him."

"Why would you WANT to become a vampire?"

"Didn't you?"

"No! No way!" he runs away, looking rather upset.

(Shan)

What the fuck? This whole time I've been sitting here wishing I could meet another young vampire and when I finally do she's a freak! I mean, what kind of person would actually want to be a vampire?

"Hey Mr. Crepsley!"

"What do you want? I'm busy."

"There's a teenager here!"

"What?"

"A teenager, a half vampire."

"There is? That's odd."

"She's 17."

"So it's a girl?"

"She's weird."

"Get to know her before you judge her Darren. Vampires are very complex creatures."

"She's a teenage girl. I really doubt that she's that complex."

"You'd be surprised."

(Catarina)

"Ew gross, you're actually eating that stuff?" Shan walks over to the table where I am sipping my bat broth.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because it's gross!"

I shrug and tip the bowl in both hands to sip from it like a cup. Then I place it on the table and lick my lips. Shan grimaces. "What do you want?" I ask.

"Why did you want to be a vampire?"

I sigh then look around quickly at the others. "Let's go talk somewhere more private."

He follows me to another, darker and smaller room.

"My mother died giving birth to me. I never got to meet her...all I had was my father but he went away to fight for this God forsaken country and he was killed. I was alone and living on the street, struggling to make it. I was considering just killing myself. I had nothing to live for."

"You could have-"

"Shan, I'm no one special. I don't have any really amazing talents or super model good looks or anything. I never got along with people. I never had friends. I just had my dad and then he was gone..."

"I'm sorry," he mumbles.

I shrug, frowning. "The street is no place for a teenage girl Shan. The way people treated me...the way they kicked me around, the things they threatened to do to me..." I shiver.

He frowns too.

"I really liked history in school and one day I picked up this book at the library, history of vampires. It fascinated me I guess you could say. It pulled me in like a magnet. When I met him I recognized the marks on his fingers. I begged him...I told him why and I told him I knew exactly what I was asking for. He did it."

(Flashback)

"You won't regret it. I can help you, be your assistant or something. Please."

"You are too young. You don't know what you are asking."

"I'm almost an adult."

"Then wait for-"

"No," I said firmly though tears began to form in my eyes. "I know what I'm asking for and I want you to change me now. I can't wait."

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"Please...Please Mister..." I was down on my knees in the dark grimy city streets, begging with everything I had. Tears poured down my face in torrents. I wrapped my arms around his legs.

"Fine, I will do it. Get up."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

"Look, I'm really sorry for calling you weird the other day. I should have gotten to know you first," he walks over to me while I am sitting in my usual place at a table by myself. I am far from the others, almost hidden against the back wall near the corner.

I shrug.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Blood," I take another big sip, licking my lips when a drop dribbles down the corner of my mouth.

He makes a face.

"Don't look at me like that. You are a vampire the same as me which means you need blood."

"Just because I need it doesn't really mean I want it."

"You know you want it. All vampires do."

He sits down and faces me from across the stone table. "What are you doing today?"

"Nothing that I know of yet. Why do you ask?"

"I thought we could...hang out or something."

"Why would you want to spend your time with me?"

"I've always wanted to meet another half vampire," he admits.

"Well maybe later," I get up.

(Shan)

She gets up from the table and I look at her outfit. A long sleeved blood red colored tunic, black leggings, and soft but sturdy ballet looking shoes. They are dirty and well worn like she had them on the whole time up the mountain. It's against the rules to wear shoes but maybe she had an exception. I'm not sure if those even count as shoes anyway. "I thought you didn't have any plans."

"Something just came up," she smiles slyly then leaves. She walks with grace and it almost looks like she is dancing. It's nice...

(Catarina)

"Are you enjoying your stay here?" my maker, Jonathan asks me.

"Yes," I nod.

"Good for you because I am not."

"They will not punish you," I assure him.

"You are young and foolish Catarina. You know nothing."

I frown then turn away and go find Shan, trying my best not to get lost. I find him staring at a chess board, sitting alone. "Do you know how to play?" I ask him.

"No," he shakes his head. "Do you?"

"I do but it's a dreadfully boring game if you ask me."

"You have a good vocabulary for being a teenager, you know. You don't talk like a normal kid."

"I am not normal, nor am I a child. I have not been for quite a few years Shan."

"Did your...vampire...go on trial yet?"

"No, his name is Jonathan. He is rather nervous but there is no doubt in my mind that he will not be punished. It was I who desired to be blooded. I was well aware of what I was asking for. I am almost and adult. I am not a child and I am not stupid."

"What was your dad like?"

The question catches me off guard. "He was nice. We look alike actually. He used to read me bedtime stories at night and check my closet for monsters when I was very young. He always gave me whatever I needed and he loved me unconditionally. He was very brave and smart and kind. He was a good person and I miss him very much."

"I had a family...a little sister, a mom and dad. When Mr. Crepsley blooded me we faked my death. They were so sad. I miss them a lot. I even miss it when they punished me. My dad kept telling me to stay on the simple path in life. He said it was easy to go collage someday then get a job and then I would settle down and have my own family. I guess my life wasn't meant to be easy though. It didn't exactly work out."

"Did you get along with your sister?"

"She was smart and even though we had our occasional disagreement I loved her a lot. I miss her."

"She will grow up and be a good person. Your parents will be proud of her and she will go on to have her own family some day. Your family will be okay. My family is gone."

"I'm sorry," he frowns.

I shrug but frown too. For a while we are just silent. Then he asks "What do you like to do?"

"Do?"

"For fun."

"Not very much honestly. I like to read and write...and when I was a kid I did ballet."

"Really?"

"Don't look so surprised Shan. It was not my idea. It was my father's."

"What's your favorite food? What's your favorite color? What were you like as a human? Were you different?"

"My favorite food is chocolate I suppose. It was when I was human anyway. My favorite color is red or midnight blue or deep purple...dark colors. As a human I was awkward and shy and very quiet. I did not have friends. I was teased a lot. I didn't belong where I was, I didn't fit in."

"You belong here?"

"At vampire mountain?"

"With vampires..."

"Yes," I nod. "I made my choice with confidence. It is what I wanted."

He sighs.

"How about you? Tell me about yourself. What were you like as a human? Where do you live now?"

"As a human I was okay I guess. I was a normal kid, a good kid. I liked to play soccer and I had quite a few friends. My best friend was Steve Leonard. He...He wanted to be a vampire. When we went to the cirque du freak one night we saw Mr. Crepsley the vampire perform with his spider. I loved spiders so I decided to take her. I overheard the whole conversation with Steve and Mr. C. Steve asked him to change him. He begged and threatened to tell everyone about him. Mr. C actually thought about it but he said Steve had bad blood."

"Oh..."

"So anyway, I stole the spider and went home. We had an accident and she bit Steve. He was at the hospital dying. Mr. C said he could cure him if I would become his assistant. I had no choice really..."

"I am sorry."

"Thanks," he nods.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

"That must have been very difficult for you. You had to leave behind the life you wanted, the people you loved, and everything. You did not choose this path as I did. You were forced to become something you did not want. I feel sorry for you."

"Don't," he shakes his head. "It was difficult at first but I'm okay now."

I nod. "Where do you live now?"

"I perform with Mr. C in the cirque du freak. It's not as bad as it sounds."

"Okay..."

"Do you want to meet Mr. Crepsley?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

I follow him to a room where Mr. Crepsley is with a little person. I had heard about them through various sources. "Mr. Crepsley, this is Catarina Lombardi," Shan introduces me.

Mr. Crepsley examines me for a moment then shakes my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Catarina. I was not aware that there were any young vampires besides Darren."

"It's not something that me and Jonathan like to broadcast to everyone. I'm sure you understand."

"Jonathan is the one who blooded you?"

I nod.

"He is on trial with the generals?"

I nod again. "That is correct sir."

"You seem very intelligent Catarina. Darren tells me you chose to become a vampire?"

"Thank you and yes sir I did."

"May I ask why?"

I explain the same as I had to his assistant previously.

"I see..."

I sit down on a chair and cross my legs. "Did you wear those shoes on the way up the mountain?" Shan asks me.

"Yes."

"That's against the rules."

"I made them myself. They are not real shoes."

"They are kind of..."

"I don't care," I shrug.

(Shan)

"She's weird, isn't she?" I ask Mr. C when Catarina leaves.

"I liked her."

I frown. "Seriously?"

"Yes, she's smart and interesting. You should give her a chance Darren. She seems like a good vampire."

"Whatever."

"Do you want to go swimming?" she asks me.

"What? In that ice water? No way."

She shrugs. "Fine but I'd rather not be dirty and smelly," she jumps into the water. I sigh and watch her resurface. She takes a few deep breaths then runs her hand through her long wet hair. It is usually a light brown color. Her eyes are hazel colored and they sparkle when she smiles. She is smiling right now. "C'mon in Shan!"

I jump in and when I resurface I shiver. "It's freezing."

"Don't be such a baby."

I look at her. She is wearing a white tee shirt and blue shorts. I can see through the tee shirt now to a pink bathing suit top.

"Don't stare at me Shan. It's not polite. Didn't your mama teach you manners?"

"Sorry...I wasn't staring," I blush.

She giggles. It is an almost musical sound but very light and happy sounding. I like it. "What's wrong? You act like you've never seen a girl before."

"I have."

She pulls the white tee shirt off of her then plunges below the water. In a few moments she rises up to the surface again and floats on her back, breathing deeply. Her skin is pale and flawless. She's skinny but not anorexic looking. Her body is kind of...really nice. I don't know where she got that pink bathing suit top but it fits okay. I can't help noticing the perfect roundness of her chest...

Oh God, Mr. C would kill me if he knew what I was thinking right now. I know it's horrible but I'm 20. I'm a man now. I have needs and desires the same as every other guy. It's not my fault.

It's not like I even like her. She's weird.


	4. Chapter 4

(Catarina)

I watch the vampires trying to knock each other down with round ended staffs. There are six of them standing on overlapping narrow planks. None of them pay any attention to me as they play fight.

That's when Darren walks in with two older vampire men. "Hey," he says to me.

"Hello," I say.

"Umm Catarina, this is Kurda and that's Vanez. Guys this is Catarina Lombardi."

"I heard rumors about a young female vampire being here," Vanez says.

I nod. "Hello," I shake his hand then Kurda's. We turn back to the vampires on the planks and see only one is left standing, the winner. A female...I have never seen a female vampire before. I can't help staring. She jumps down and walks over to us.

"Arra," Kurda says.

"Kurda, Vanez, and you are Darren Shan," she says then she turns to me. "You must be Catarina the young vampire girl we've all been hearing rumors about."

I nod. "Hello..."

"Is there are a reason you are looking at me like that?"

"I apologize Arra," I tell her. "It's just...I have never seen a female vampire before."

She smiles.

"Why are there no female vampires?" Shan asks and then suddenly everyone is silent. Eventually Arra says "Women do not make good vampires. The entire clan is barren so the life does not appeal to many of us."

"Barren?" he asks, once again reminding me that he does not have quite as mature of a vocabulary as I have obtained from reading so much.

"We can't have children."

"What? None of you?"

"It's something to do with our blood," Kurda explains. "No vampire can sire or bear a child. The only way we can add to our ranks is by blooding humans."

"Does that rule apply to half vampires too?" he asks and I already know the answer to that.

"I'm afraid so. Larten didn't mention it?"

He shakes his head no.

"This is bad. This is very, very bad."

"What do you mean?"

"Vampires are supposed to inform new recruits of such things before they blood them. It's one of the reasons we almost never blood children- we prefer new vampires to know what they're getting into and what they're giving up. To blood a boy your age was bad enough, but to do it without telling you all the facts..."

"Wait, did you know about this?" Shan asks me.

I nod. "Yes."

"Jonathan told you?"

"I already had that knowledge. I told you already that I knew exactly what I was getting myself into. I was well aware of the facts."

"You are young Catarina yet you seem so sure that this is the life you want," Arra tells me.

I nod. "I am sure. I never desired to have children. I'm sorry."

"There is no need to be sorry," Kurda tells me.

"You're going to have to tell the Princes about this," she tells him.

"Yes but maybe Larten meant to tell him soon. Let me speak to him first. It would be unfair to jump in before he has a chance to put his side of the story forward. Will you two keep this to yourselves?"

Both Vanez and Arra nod.

"Is Mr. Crepsley going to get in trouble for blooding me?" Shan questions.

"I do not know. I am sure he can explain it to the Princes in a way that will satisfy them."

Vanez decides it's a good idea to let Darren fight Arra on the bars. She has not been defeated in eleven years. She is strong and I myself am worried for Darren. Vanez helps Darren with some tips on fighting and they begin. I watch carefully. At one point Darren has her hanging above the ground with only one hand on the bars. Vampires are crowded around to watch. He makes a mistake then she grabs the staff from him and jumps back up. She hits him right in the back of the head and then in his face and he goes sprawling on the ground. We all rush over to him. "Darren!" I shout with concern. He is unconscious. I kneel down beside him and pull him into my arms, cradling him carefully.

Minutes pass and I wait patiently, keeping my eyes on him. "Should we call for help?" someone asks.

"Wait a few more minutes," Vanez tells them.

And much to my relief he does wake up but he seems disoriented. "What happened?"

"Arra knocked you out. You've been unconscious for five or six minutes now," Kurda tells him. "We were about to call for help."

"How far is it to vampire mountain?" he mumbles.

"The poor boy doesn't know whether he's coming or going."

"He'll be fine," Vanez says. "He just needs a good night's sleep."

"Wait," he stands up and stumbles over to Arra. She is standing by the bars rubbing cream on her bruised face. He extends his hand to her. "Shake."

She does not shake anyone's hand who she does not respect including Kurda's. "What if I say no?"

"Then I will get back up here and fight you until you do."

She nods. "Power to you Darren," she says then shakes his hand.

"Power," he agrees then he faints and she catches him, chuckling. I run over and so does Kurda. Vanez grabs Darren and pulls him away.

Arra looks at me and I bow to her quickly much to her amusement so she smiles before running off to Darren's room.

Kurda and Vanez talk to Mr. Crepsley before leaving. "You can go now Catarina," Mr. C tells me.

"He was very brave. He did well," I tell him.

He nods but says "He was foolish to do that."

I shrug then hesitantly step towards the door. "Goodbye." I hurry away.


	5. Chapter 5

(Catarina)

When I enter the hall where the vampire generals and princes are the guards search me for any hidden weapons. One's hand slides over my butt and I back away from them. "Don't be a pervert."

"We are simply searching for hidden weapons. It is protocol."

"I am a lady. Treat me with respect," I demand.

Jonathan, Kurda, and Gavner Purl watch in surprise and mock horror. The guard doesn't touch me again but says "Shoes are not allowed. They could have weapons."

I take them off. "Examine them if you wish but I WILL wear them."

The guards examine them carefully then hand them back to me. I place them on my feet then hurry inside the large room. It is dome shaped and made of some strange pulsating glowing material. Gavner explains to me that Mr. Tiny brought the Little People in to build it as a gift. No one was allowed to watch and no one has been able to figure out the material. Its magic. The other gift that is magic is a Blood stone. It pricks vampires so their blood enters it and then anyone can find exactly where they are. He says half- vampires do not do it.

I stand before the princes with Jonathan. "What possessed you to blood a child?" Mika asks. "And of all children, a female at that."

"Excuse me Sire," I interject. "I am not a child. By human standards I will very soon be an adult. And I do not think that it is okay to be prejudice against me for being a female."

"She is correct," Paris, the oldest vampire, tells him.

"She had much knowledge on vampires from a very old book. She is a highly intelligent person. She literally begged me to blood her and with her...circumstances...I agreed."

"Is this true?" Paris asks.

I nod. "Yes sire, I did beg him to blood me. It was what I desired. I was very well aware of what I was asking for."

"Hmmm..." Paris is thinking.

"She is still too young," Mike argues.

"Paris, you were two years old when you were blooded," Gavner points out.

"That is not the point!" Mika shouts.

"She is brave, and intelligent, and strong, and honest. She is an extraordinary young woman and she will make an even better vampire when the time comes," Gavner says. "She made the trek up the mountain without fail. That alone proves-"

"The question is not about her ability. Jonathan broke the law," Mika interrupts.

"She is intelligent. She is almost an adult by human standards and she knew exactly what she was asking for. I vote that no one shall be punished," Paris says,

When I emerge from the hall of princes Darren and Mr. Crepsley are waiting. "What happened?" Mr. C asks me. "Is Jonathan to be punished?"

I shake my head. "No...but there are repercussions."

"Like what?" Shan asks me.

"I am no longer allowed to stay with Jonathan."

"What? Why not?"

"He did wrong according to Prince Mika. He changed me even though I said I wanted it. They are banishing him to a vampire island."

"That seems hardly fair," Mr. C says.

"He does not mind nor do I but it means I am now on a quest to find a new teacher. I cannot be by myself at such a young age and Gavner is in charge of helping me. All the generals have to agree but not the princes."

"Do you have any idea of who you want?"

"Not yet," I shake my head.

Shan's trial is the day after mine and his case isn't ruled as well as mine. He is sentenced to prove himself by the Trials of Initiation.

"That's not fair!" I yell, clearly in distress. Those trials are designed for full blood vampires who have trained for six years and want to be a General. Vampires have died trying to do it. If you fail they kill you anyway in the hall of death by dropping you over metal spikes.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

(Catarina)

"I can do this. I'll be okay."

I wrap my arms around him and hug him tightly. "Please be careful and no matter what don't give up. I have faith in you Shan."

"I promise you I will make it through this alive."

I reluctantly let him go.

They were able to negotiate with the princes to let him rest/ prepare for 24 hours before and after the trials. There will be five. They also negotiated away some of the worst trials because Shan is so young and inexperienced. I can only hope for the best.

Vanez, the one eyed games master, offered to be Shan's Trial tutor. He will be able to help him prepare. When he is far enough away from Shan I say to him "Vanez," bowing slightly. "Please...I have grown very fond of my new friend Darren. I am trusting you to help him."

He smiles. "You are a very good standing young woman Catarina. He is lucky to have you as a friend. You will make a very good vampire." Vampires value loyalty and honestly and trustworthiness very much.

I nod. "Thank you."

Kurda smiles at me as we walk through the halls together. I get along very well with Kurda. He is soon to be a prince but it is difficult for him because he is teased a lot for his stance on no fighting. Despite, being in agreement with him on many things, I find myself going to Arra for help.

"Arra," I bow.

She smiles. "You need not bow to me every time we meet."

"I am aware of that but I respect you and that is how I show it. Do you object?"

"No," she shakes her head. "You are a very good standing young vampire from what I have seen. There is no doubt in my mind that you will make an exceptional full vampire some day."

"Thank you Arra," I say. Her and Mr. Crepsley used to be mates. Seba told me this. He said vampires pick someone to be their mates by committing to them for five or ten years. If they do not wish to stay together after those years it is fine. Vampires don't usually stay together for long and they do not marry or divorce. Because of the way they live and how long they live it is just the way it is. "Arra, I came to see you today because I wish to ask you a favor."

"A favor?" she inquires curiously.

I nod. "I was wondering if you would please, if it is not too much trouble, do me the honor of teaching me how to fight."

"Why do you desire this?"

"As I have already experienced, many look upon me as weak because of my gender. I need strength to survive in this world as a vampire. It is not an easy life I have chosen. Please, I am asking you because you have been through the trials three times to prove yourself. You are strong and honorable. It would be a great honor to learn from you Arra," I am using my heart's words right now and I am hoping she says yes.

She looks at me for a moment, thinking about it. "I will not go easy on you. Think about what you are getting yourself into."

"I am not afraid."

"You are very brave Catarina, many have seen this quality in you. But you are young and maybe foolish."

"Please Arra, you are the best teacher I could ask for. Whatever you can show me will surely be a help."

"Okay, since you went through all the trouble to flatter me then I guess I can help you."

Of course the others think I am crazy and I know it does have it's truth to it. I am slightly nervous after seeing her fight with Shan but I know I need the strength to prove myself as a strong woman vampire, so I can survive in this difficult world. I respect Arra and that is why I asked her for help.

While Shan is practicing with Vanez for his first trials, an aquatic maze, I practice with Arra. The maze Shan has to do is he has to find his way out of the maze in time. There will be a rock half his weight tied to his waist to slow him down and meanwhile the maze will be filling with water. Seventeen minutes and it will be completely submerged.

Later we all meet to eat together. Harkat, the little person, tells Shan that some people are betting on him. He said that Kurda said to Seba that he will eat his cape if Shan fails. I have faith in him. "I'm so tired," he complains.

"You need your rest," I agree.

"How is it going with Arra?"

"It's hard but it's good," I reply. "I am rather bruised now though."

Mr. C asks Arra how she thinks I did. She smiles. "Catarina is doing better than I expected. She is very good at defensive moves because she is so agile but she needs to work a little more on her attack."

It is true that I am very agile. I bounce around the bars and dodge attacks with ease. That ballet did come in handy for some things.

I walk with Shan back to his room. "I wish I could have seen you fight with Arra," he yawns.

"No you don't," I laugh quietly. "Now get to bed and sleep well."

"Okay, Goodnight Catarina."

"Shan...do well tomorrow, okay?"

He looks at how serious I am and nods. "I promise."

I lean closer to him and quickly peck his cheek before hurrying away.

A/N: I would really LOVE it if someone would comment on my story PLEASE


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

(Catarina)

I dress in a blood red long sleeved blouse, black skirt to my knees, with black ballet looking shoes. I leave the ones I made in my room with my usual clothes. I pull my hair back in a bun then hurry to Shan. He takes one look at me and smiles, blushing slightly. "Look at you! You look...wow..."

I giggle. "Thank you. How do you feel?"

"Good," he replies.

Throughout the halls vampires greet him with a hand gesture called the death touch meaning 'Even in death may you be triumphant.' The vampires believe that the vampire gods look well upon vampires who face death without fear.

We gather in the cave and Shan is taken away to the top of the maze. On the way Mika surprises me by saying to him "May the gods bless you with the luck of the vampires."

I stand beside Kurda, Vanez, Gavner, and Mr. C. Arra is close by also.

We all count the passing minutes, hoping for Shan to emerge victoriously. Seventeen minutes pass and I know the maze is filled to the top with water now. I began to chant "Please, please, please..." quietly over and over again until Mr. C put his hand on my shoulder and stopped me. "Sorry," I mumbled.

We all watched silently...waiting and hoping...

And then finally a door opens in the maze and water floods out into a pool. Along with it Shan spills out onto the ground. We run to him. I splash through the water at full speed and throw my arms around him tightly. He coughs. "You did it Darren!" Mr. Crepsley shouts enthusiastically.

"I thought you'd had it! So much time had passed, I was sure you'd failed," Kurda tells him.

"Where am I?" he mumbles confusedly.

"He's disoriented, the poor boy."

"Who wouldn't be?" Mr. C responds. My arm is still around him and Mr. C is at his side to hold him up as they take the rock off of him. Then the men bring him to his room and he sleeps, exhausted.

A lot of vampires are in the halls, talking about Shan.

"You are soaked with water," Kurda tells me. "You shouldn't have run into the water like that while you were wearing such nice clothes."

"I could care less about these clothes. I care much more about Darren. He is my friend."

"We can all see that. We practically had to pry him from your arms," he chuckles.

I blush. "I've never had friends before. I didn't have anybody at all except for Jonathan but now even he is gone. Darren is all I have. He is very important to me for these reasons. And he is the only other young vampire I might ever meet. Surely, you must understand."

"We do," he assures me, patting my shoulder.

It is late the next day when Shan finally wakes up. I checked on him many times but he was still asleep for over fifteen hours. Finally he did awake and join us in the dining hall where everyone cheered and listened to his story about how he stayed in the water for a little over 20 minutes. Finally we all ate and I was able to get a word into him. Harkat told us more people were betting for him to succeed now.

I hug him and he smiles. "I remember you were the first person I saw when I finished," he tells me, taking big bites of bread and bat broth.

I blush lightly and so does he. "I was very worried about you," I admit.

"I told you I would be fine."

"Thank the Gods that you are," I smile.

"Did you ruin your clothes? You looked really nice and then you got them all wet because of me."

I laugh. "Don't worry about it."

The good mood only lasts so long because after a message that vampaneze were coming to destroy our race, one of the last vampires showed up here and said he had seen vampaneze tracks in the snow.

The next trial for Shan is the Path of Needles. It is a cave full of stalagmites and stalactites that he has to carefully go across. They are slippery and he could get seriously injured or killed. And if there is any noise or anything at all the ones can fall from the ceiling and spear him. I train with Arra for most of the day but then she goes to help Vanez with Shan. She says he has good balance which is a bit of a help to my faith in him. "Are you sure you're okay?" I ask him, running my hand gently over his cut up palm.

"Yes," he nods, blushing.

"Does it hurt?"

(Shan)

I shiver slightly at her touch. I can't help it.

(Catarina)

"No," he tells me. "It will be healed by tomorrow."

"Okay...get your rest Shan. Sweet dreams."

"You too."

"Good luck tomorrow. Don't break your promise."

"I won't. I'll do good."

"Okay," I kiss his healing palm then hug him before going to my own room.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Catarina)

I wear a dark blue short sleeved blouse and a black skirt that isn't as tight as my other one. If I spin around it twirls with me. I wear a new pair of black flats since I ruined my other ones in the water. I pull my hair back in one long braid. All of the princes are busy with the news about the vampaneze and so are many of the others.

Most vampires make it out of the needles under forty minutes. Shan takes a nerve wracking hour and a half but he emerges finally. He is cut and bloody all over so I do not hug him. I just grin happily. "Congratulations Shan. You did it!"

While he is taking a shower to wash away the dirt and blood, the good news comes that the last vampire has arrived finally. It means we can start the Festival of the Undead. It a three day party. Everything troubling has to be put to rest including the vampaneze matter and we can all be merry. It also gives Shan three extra days to rest before the next trial. I am laying in my cot with candles lit and am reading a book when someone walks in. "Catarina?" he walks in hesitantly. I sit up and put down my book.

"Hey Shan, how are you feeling?"

"I'm a little sore but I'll live," he says.

"You can sit down. I don't bite...vampires," I tell him.

He sits beside me. I gently touch some of the cuts on his bare chest. He is only wearing pants. I still have on my skirt and blouse. "You look really nice," he tells me.

"Thank you," I say.

We sit together for a while and I read from my book of fairy tales aloud. Finally, he yawns and we hug goodnight.


	9. Chapter 7 Part 2

Chapter 7

Part 2

(Catarina)

The festival begins. Everyone is dressed nicely in bright fancy clothes. Arra helps me dress up. She picks a nice long dress for me that is a brighter red than I am used to. It matches Mr. Crepsley's outfit. All of the men are wearing capes. Arra gives me a pair of black sandals with a slight heel and then she sits me down to do my hair. She brings some of it up and places a diamond studded tiara on my head. The rest of my long hair flows freely after she curls it. Then she dusts on a bit of eye shadow and lip gloss against my protests. "You look great Catarina," she beams. I can't believe it when I look in the mirror.

"You look absolutely beautiful!" Kurda tells me. We hug quickly.

"Thank you," I blush and smile.

"It's true," Mr. Crepsley tells me.

"You look very handsome tonight to Mr. C," I reply grinning. "We match."

He grins too. "I noticed."

"You can thank Arra for that. She's the one who dressed me up as if I were some doll."

He chuckles. Arra looks really nice in her long floor length, flowing dress.

I go find Shan who is near Harkat the little person. Harkat is wearing new bright blue robes. "You look nice," I tell him.

"Thank you...Catarina...you look...great."

I smile. He goes to join the others. Shan stares at me in awe. He is wearing thin white clothes today because of his wounds. "You look...amazing Catarina," he says.

I smile and blush. "Thank you Shan." He smiles too. We join the rest of the vampires and the festival begins. Everyone is really happy and really rowdy. Even Mr. C is running and jumping around like a young mad man. Everyone is so happy. I can't help being happy and laughing too. It's incredible. We all crowd into the game room and watch. Shan and I see Mr. C doing some karate moves. He's very good at it. Vanez is having fun wrestling too.

Someone suddenly grabs Shan and challenges him. He goes along with it good heartedly because it is the festival even though he looses. He is handed a glass of beer because he is almost 21 and old enough to drink by human standards. Arra at some point walks over and hands me a glass of wine. It's not so bad.

Someone challenges me to a fight on the bars so I take off my shoes, handing them to Shan and lift up my dress some more so I don't trip. I pin it with a clip and grab a staff. I crouch low and get ready to fight. I end up with only a couple bruises on my arms because I am fast and agile and I have good balance and I get a sneak attack to the vampires knees. He falls off the bars and everyone cheers for me. I jump down, unclip my dress, then put on my shoes. I hug Shan, pecking his cheek quickly before going over where Kurda is. He congratulates me then says "Crazy, isn't it? All these vampires acting like wild children. Think how embarrassing it would be in anyone saw us!"

"It's fun though, isn't it?" Shan laughs. I nod in agreement, still grinning happily.

"Certainly!"

Then Arra challenges him to a fight on the bars. He tries to protest but he can't because it is the festival. She hits him in the knee with her staff and he bends down like he is in pain. She goes to hit him again but suddenly he jumps away and he hits her by surprise. She gets hit in the knees and her legs are knocked out from under her. She hits the floor and everyone is stunned. "You cheated. You faked injury!"

"There is no rule against it."

"There is truth in your words. I apologize for insulting you, Kurda. I spoke in anger. Will you forgive me?"

"I will if you shake my hand."

"I cannot."

"It's okay. I forgive you anyway."

"Thank you," she runs away in shame.

"I feel sorry for her," Kurda tells us. "It must be cruel to be so set in one's ways. Her refusal to shake my hand will haunt her for the rest of her life. In her eyes, and the eyes of those who think like her, she's commited an unpardonable act. It doesn't matter much to me whether she shakes my hand or not, but she'll feel she's disgraced herself."

"Nobody could believe it when you beat her. I thought you weren't supposed to be any good at fighting," Shan says.

He laughs lightly. "I choose not to fight, it doesn't mean I can't!"

"If you fought more often then no one would think you were a weak coward."

"True but their opinion doesn't matter. In your heart is where a man...or woman," he looks at me. "Should judge themselves, not on the bars or in a ring or on a battlefield. If you know in your heart that you're strong and brave, that should be enough. Some vampires kill themselves trying to prove to others how strong they. It's pointless and sad."

"Kurda...I agree with you, you know. I am training with Arra because I chose this life and it is indeed a difficult one. I need to be strong enough to survive. You are very smart and brave Kurda. I admire you," I bow to him, curtsying my skirt.

He smiles and nods. "Thank you Catarina. You are a good standing lady with a good heart. You will do well in this world."

I smile and he leaves.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

(Catarina)

The next night is the ball. Vampires are literally howling at the beginning then the band plays and everyone dances. Everyone is dressed up like last night. Shan is sitting in the corner so I walk over and bow to him, holding out my hand. "Care to join me on the dance floor Shan?"

He grins. "Sure." He takes my hand and I lead him into the mix of vampires. Literally everyone is dancing. I smile as we wrap our arms around each other and dance slowly to the music.

"Forgive me if my dancing skills are horrible," I laugh.

"They're better than mine," he replies.

After a while of being bumped into because the room is so cramped with nearly 500 vampires in it, we decide to go find Seba. "Are you two having fun?" Gavner asks us.

"Yes," we both say happily, smiling.

"What do you think?" Seba inquires.

"Everyone looks kind of silly," Shan answers honestly.

"You should not say such things out loud. You will hurt our feelings. Most vampires are proud of their dancing, they think they dance with great style."

"Seba, do you have some kind of herbs or something for my scratches?"

"Yes, we can go get it but I have to bring Kurda. He said he wanted to go too."

"I can go get him."

"Oh, and bring Madam Octa. She's such a beautiful spider."

I make a face but go with Shan to fetch them.

It is dark in the tunnels. I hold onto Shan's arm so I don't trip or get lost. It is him and me, Seba, Gavner, and Kurda. Finally we arrive in the room and I am shocked to see it is covered in spiders. They are not poisonous but they will attack if you upset them. I stand still and try to ignore them. "Take off your shirt," Seba tells Shan.

"What? Here? But I-"

"Just do it."

He sprinkles cobwebs over the worst infected areas including his hands. They are healing cobwebs. For a while Seba and Shan play with the spiders. Shan uses the flute. I watch amusedly. "Darren is naturally gifted with spiders. Very few people have the ability to bond with them. You are a fortunate young man Darren," Seba says.

On the way back Shan decided he wanted to see a burial room. I went with Gavner because the thought of that kind of creeped me out. "I saw you dancing with Darren," Arra tells me.

I blush.

She laughs. "You two certainly have gotten close."

"We are simply friends," and then I explain as I had to others.

When Shan returns he is frowning.

"How was it?" I ask.

"Horrible."

The third and last day of the trials ends with relaxation. People share stories and song. Shan cannot stay because he has to go train for his next trial. It is a very difficult one and even Mr. Crepsley is extremely worried. It is a room of flames. He has to stay in for fifteen minutes and avoid the flames popping up on the floor randomly. He doesn't get much time to rest before the actual trial, only an hour. All the time was needed for intense training. His skin is pink from being burned so I rub lotion over him to soothe it. He closes his eyes and sighs contentedly. I'm sure it feels good. "Thanks," he mumbles.

"No problem, just make sure you get out of this one alive too, okay Shan? Don't break your promise."

He nods.

I hug him then I kiss his cheek. It is not just a peck this time. I am worried about him, more than ever.

I wait anxiously the whole fifteen minutes and when they finally open the door all I can do is sob. Mr. Crepsley rushes in and grabs him. They rush him to the hospital area where the medics can take care of him. Kurda tries to comfort me and I cry all over his robe.

No one succeeded in comforting me at all. I cried a lot for a very long time. Some vampires looked at me strange but I could care less.

My heart almost burst out of my chest when I heard that he woke up. I cried happy tears then. It's surprising I had any left. "Don't cry...Catarina," he coughs. "I'm okay."

Mr. Crepsley puts a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay," he tells me.

I sniffle and try to dry my tears. "I'm sorry."

"You have no need to be," the elder vampire assures me.

"I was so scared," I tell Shan.

"I'm fine...I'm alive...I promised you."

I nod, composing myself the best I can. Kurda was able to postpone the next trial for three days but that is all. He will have to kill two boars who have ingested vampire blood. Kurda and Vanez decided to let him rest the whole time before the trial. I am not so sure that he will do well in the trial. He is severely injured. His skin is horribly burnt and he doesn't even have hair anymore. He is healing but it's a difficult process.

I put lotion on him a lot and rarely leave his side. Everyone visits and tells him stories to keep him from getting too bored. "You care for him very much," Arra tells me one night.

"I do," I nod.

Mr. Crepsley has news for us. He said Seba is retiring and offered him his job. He said Shan can stay here with him at Vampire Mountain until he is old enough to go on his own if he wants. Harkat said he would stay with Shan as long as he allowed him to.

"Are you really going to stay here?" I ask him.

"I don't...know. What...are you...going to...do?"

"I have an idea but I'm still not sure if it will work out."

"Did you...find a...teacher?"

I nod. "Yes, I think so. I have to talk to them and then Gavner and the generals. Everyone has to be in agreement about it."

"Who is it?"

"I'll tell you after I talk to them."

"Okay."


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine-

(Shan)

"When this is over, will you miss Catarina?" Mr. C asks me.

"Honestly...yes...I didn't like her...when we first...met. I thought...she was...weird...but now...I don't know...I always wanted to...meet another young...vampire. She's so smart...and interesting...I like talking...to her...and she really...cares about me too now...we have become good...friends..."

"She is a very good standing young lady Darren. She is very intelligent and brave and kind. She will make an extremely good full vampire some day."

"And a good...person."

"Yes," he nods. "But you will see her again in twelve years."

"That seems like...such a long...time."

"When you're as old as me you will not think so."

(Catarina)

We all stand in the arena against the fences, cheering for Shan. The two boars run at him and he tries to kill them in the center ring. He does kill one but it collapses on top of him. He can't get up and as we all watch in silent horror, the remaining boar charges right at him. My heart almost stopped.

Suddenly Harkat jumps into the ring and spears the boar shouting "No!" Then he moves the one off of Shan and helps him up. Everyone boos and they begin ordering both Shan's and Harkat's death.

"I can't breathe," I say, taking a few steps back. My hands are on my chest which suddenly feels tight and hurts. Tears start to fall and I stumble away. Kurda grabs me and holds me steady in his arms. They all look sad and silent as we watch to see what will happen.

Vanez jumps over and demands silence. Then he says to Mika "Sire, I'm as appalled by this as any of you. But this wasn't planned and isn't Darren's doing. The little person doesn't know our ways and acted on his own. Don't hold this against us, I beg you."

"Darren, did you plan this with the little person?" Mika asks.

"I'm as surprised as anyone," he answers.

"Harkat," Mika says. "Did you interfere on your own account or were you obeying orders?"

"No orders. Darren...my friend. Couldn't stand by...and watch...him die."

"You have defied our rules."

"Your rules. Not mine. Darren...friend."

A general stands up and shouts "We must kill them! We must take both too the Hall of Death and-"

"Would you be so quick to kill Desmond Tiny's messenger?" Mr. Crepsley interrupts. "We must not act hastily. This matter must be taken to the hall of Princes, where it can be discussed reasonably. Harkat is not a vampire and cannot be judged as one. We do not have the right to pass sentence on him."

"What about the half vampire?" The general questions. "He is subject to our laws. He failed the trials and must be executed."

"He didn't fail!" Kurda shouts, still holding onto me tightly. "The trial was interrupted. He'd killed one boar- who's to say he wouldn't have killed the other?"

"He was trapped! Thee boar was about to make a fatal charge!" the general argues.

"Probably," Kurda responds. "But we will never know for sure. Darren proved his strength and ingenuity on previous Trials. Perhaps he would have shrugged off the dead boar and avoided the charge at the last moment."

"Nonsense!"

"Is it?" Kurda hands me over to Mr. C then jumps down into the ring with Shan, Harkat, and Vanez. Mr. C wraps one arm around my middle and watches. "Can anyone say for sure that Darren would have lost? Can anyone say that he was in a truly hopeless position?"

Arra stands now. "Kurda's right. The boy's situation was perilous but not necessarily fatal. He might have survived."

"I say Darren has the right to retake the trial," Kurda says. "We should adjourn and stage it again, tomorrow."

Mika asks "Larten, what do you say about this?"

Everyone turns to look at him, holding me with one arm as I sniffle. "It is true that Darren was not actually defeated. But breaking the rules means a forfeit. My relationship with Darren forces me to speak for him. Alas, I do not know how to make a case for mercy. Whatever the circumstances, he failed the trial."

I break free of his gasp and stare at him with anger. "How can you say that?" I demand.

"Larten!" Kurda yells. "You don't know what you're saying!"

"Yes he does," Shan says now. "And he's right. I don't think I would have escaped. I don't want to die but I won't ask for any special favors. If it's possible to take the Trial again, I will. If not, I won't complain."

I begin to cry heavily again and this time it is Arra who grabs me by the arm and pulls me close. Mika replies finally. "You speak like a true vampire. I do not blame you for what happened. Nor do I blame your friend- he is not one of us and cannot be expected to act as we do. There will be no measures taken against Harkat Mulds- that is a guarantee I am willing to make here and now, on my own. As for your fate, I must speak with my fellow Princes and Generals before passing sentence. I don't think your life can be spared, but Kurda may have a point- perhaps it is possible to take the Trial again. To the best of my knowledge, it has never been permitted, but maybe there's an old law we can fall back on. Return to your cell while I and the others consult your colleagues. You'll be informed of our decision as soon as we reach one. My advice would be to make your peace with the gods, for I fear you will face them shortly."

He leaves now along with some of the others. I sob helplessly. "I won't let you parish without a fight," Kurda promises. "You'll get out of this yet, I am sure of it. There must be a way." He leaves in a hurry along with everyone else. Arra sets me down in a chair then rushes off with them. I hurry down towards the center ring.

"I did not...mean to...cause trouble," Harkat apologizes. "I acted...before I could...think."

"Don't worry about it," Shan responds. "I'd probably have done the same thing if I was in your place. Besides, the worst they can do is kill me- I'd have already died anyway if you hadn't leapt to my rescue."

"You are...not angry?"

He smiles. "Of course not."

"Shan!" I crash into him and he almost falls over. I throw my arms around him.

"Please do not cry Catarina."

"You can't die! You can't!"

"Shhh..." he hugs me. Harkat leaves us alone to have privacy.

I try to calm myself but is very difficult. I sob my sobs but a few tears still continue to fall. "Shan...you've been very brave and a very good friend. I am going to miss you greatly."

He nods. "I'll miss you too. You're a good friend and a great girl."

"You're all I have..." I cry. "I'll be alone."

"You will never be alone. You have the vampires here."

I hug him again, tightly. He hugs me for a very long time then he takes a deep breath and wipes away some of my tears. "Shan..." I say.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck," I kiss his lips this time and he is surprised but does not push me away. He accepts it then nods. I run away.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

(Shan's POV)

"You can leave in the tunnels then meet with Harkat at the cirque later. I'm sorry. Larten and I tried everything but they still wish for your death. This is the only way. You have to run away to keep your life," Kurda tells me.

"Okay," I nod, not happy about it.

"Let's go now. Hurry."

"Wait!" I stop in my tracks.

"We have no time to waste," He warns.

"I can't leave Catarina. I won't!" I remember what she said about being alone, having no one except me. She needs me.

Kurda sighs, frustratedly. "Wait here. I will get her," and then he flits through the halls to her room. He returns a moment later with her on his back. She jumps down and she grabs my burnt hand in her perfect smooth one. We follow Kurda as quickly as possible.

(Catarina's POV)

Shan has to stop and rest because he is still not in good shape. That's when we hear the footsteps and again my heart almost jumps out of my chest. I am surprised I have not yet had a heart attack and died. "Darren!" Kurda screeches. "You can't stay here! We've got to make a break for it before-"

"I can't," he insists. "Take Catarina and hide. I'll pretend I acted alone."

"You know I wouldn't leave you," he sits down. "Go Catarina while you still have the chance."

I shake my head. "I cannot leave either one of you. I will stay here and if it is death that we are sentenced to then I will take it because at least I will be facing the end with you."

He sighs and then we wait a few moments for the vampire to arrive. It is Gavner Purl! "You two are in so much trouble. Who's dumb idea was it to run?"

"Mine!" Kurda and Shan both say at the same time.

Gavner shakes his head, exasperated. "You're as bad as each other. Come on now, the truth."

"It was my idea," Kurda confesses. "I persuaded Darren to come. The blame is mine."

"You're an idiot. This will destroy you if words gets out. You won't just have to forget about becoming a vampire Prince- chances are you'll be carted off to the Hall of Death to suffer the same fate as Darren."

"Only if you tell on me."

"You think I won't?"

"If it was your intention to punish us, you wouldn't have come alone."

"You're right. Catarina, what on earth are you doing here? You are not in any trouble. You should have stayed. Was it Kurda's idea to bring you along in this mess?"

"It was Shan's but if Kurda had not told me what was going on, and they left without me, you all would have my wrath to face. I would never forgive any of you. If we are all sentenced to death then so be it," I stand up. "At least we will be together. I am not afraid. I just do not want to be alone. Shan is my friend. He is all I have. I'm not leaving him."

"You are a very brave girl Catarina, foolish but brave. Your loyalty to your friends is very clear. You would make a good vampire. I do not wish to see you all be killed. If you three come back with me I'll keep your names out of it. In fact, nobody will ever need to know what happened. Harkat and I are the only ones who know at the moment. We can get Darren back before judgement is passed."

"Why?" Kurda challenges. "So he can be taken to the hall of death?"

"If that's the judgement of the Princes- yes."

"That's why we're escaping from here. I won't let him go back to be killed. It's wrong to take a boy's life in such a heartless fashion."

"Wrong or right the judgement of the Princes is final!"

"You agree with me though, you think his life should be spared."

Gavner nods. "But that's my own opinion. I'm not going to ignore the ruling of the Princes."

"Why not? Do we have to obey them even when they're wrong, even when they rule unjustly?"

"It's our way."

"Ways can be changed. The princes are too inflexible. They ignore the fact that the world is moving forward. In a few weeks, I'll be a Prince. I can change things. Let Darren go, and I'll get the ruling against him overturned. I'll clear his name and allow him to return and complete his Trials. Turn a blind a eye just this once and I swear you won't regret it."

"It's wrong to plot against the Princes."

"Nobody will know. They'll think Darren and Catarina got away by themselves. We'll never be investigated," Kurda argues.

"It goes against everything we believe in."

"Sometimes we have to abandon old beliefs in favor of new ones."

"You should not take Catarina. Keep her here where she is safe. They can reunite later on."

"No!" I argue.

"When they find out you are with him they will punish you."

"Go Catarina. Stay with Harkat and Mr. C. They will take care of you and then we can meet up again later," Shan says.

"Shan...," I protest sadly.

"I'll go back if you want me to," he tells Gavner. "I'm afraid of dying which is why I let Kurda talk me into fleeing but if you say I should return, I will."

"I don't want you to die but running away never solved anything."

"Nonsense!" Kurda retorts. "Vampires would be a lot better off if more of us had the good sense to run from a fight when the odds are stacked against us. If we take Darren back, we take him to die. Where's the sense in that?"

"I don't like it but it's the lesser of two evils. I won't turn you in but only if you agree to resent the truth to the others once you become a Prince, Kurda. We'll come clean, clear Darren's name if we can, accept our punishment if we can't. Okay?" Gavner bargains.

"That's fine by me," Kurda agrees.

"Your word on it?"

"My word," he nods.

"How are you anyway Darren?"

"Not so bad."

"You look like you're about to drop."

"I'll make it."

We all go through the tunnels and then we hear voices. Gavner goes to check it out and is looking awful when he returns. There's 34 or 35 Vampaneze. They are waiting to attack us. Shan decides to just go back to the others so we can warn them. He will take whatever punishment comes. I am not happy about it but I don't have time to get upset. We have to hurry back. But on the way we run into a few vampaneze. Gavner kills one but more run towards us. Kurda says he will stay to help fight and that we should run away. We do but only get so far before Shan changes his mind. "I can't leave them. Go and warn the others."

"No, Kurda is my friend too, one of my only friends. And Gavner is an honorable person. I'm not leaving you. I will go with you."

We get closer and watch for a minute before realizing it is too late to jump in. We are about to leave when we get a shock. We see Kurda plunge his knife into Gavner's belly. I open my mouth to scream but Shan clamps his hand over my lips to stop me. Gavner falls down. One of the vampaneze says to Kurda "I thought for a minute you were coming to his aid."

"No, I'd have knocked him out and taken him away somewhere if possible, but the others could have tracked down his mental signals. There's a boy and a girl up ahead, both half vampires. The boy is injured so he won't be hard to catch. The girl is a little more stubborn but she will go with the boy. I want them both taken alive. The others won't be able to track them."

"Do you mean the boy and girl behind you?"

Kurda turns to us in surprise. "Darren! Catarina! How long have you been there? How much have you-"

Gavner groans. Shan jumps over and kneels beside him. He is dying. "I'm with you Gavner," he whispers, crying. "You're not alone."

"Sorry," he mumbles then he dies.

Shan stands up. "You killed him!" he yells at Kurda.

"I had to. There was no time to let him die a noble death- you might have gotten away if I'd left him for the vampaneze."

"You knew they were here all along..."

"That's why I didn't want to take the route under the stream. Everything would have been okay if we had gone the way I wanted."

"You're in league with them! You're a traitor!"

Again my heart lurches as I realize that this is indeed true. My dear friend Kurda has betrayed me.

"You don't understand what's happening. This looks terrible but it's not what you think. I'm trying to save our race, not condemn it. There are things you don't know- things no vampire knows. Gavner's death is regrettable, but when I explain properly-"

"The hell with your explanations! You're a traitor and a murderer scum!"

"I saved your life."

"At the expense of Gavner's. Why did you do it? He was your friend. He...Never mind, I don't want to hear it." he picks up Gavner's knife and the vampaneze draw their own weapons, starting to close in. My eyes widen in horror.

"No!" Kurda shouts. "I said I want him taken alive!"

"He has a knife. Do you want us to let him chop our fingers off while we get it away from him?" the vampaneze challenges.

"Don't worry Glalda. I'm in control of the situation," he drops his knife and steps toward us. I am behind him a couple feet.

"Stop!' Shan demands. "Don't come any closer!"

"I'm unarmed."

"I don't care. I'll kill you anyway. You deserve it."

"Maybe but I don't think you'd kill an unarmed man, no matter what he'd done. If I'm wrong, I'll pay for my error of judgement in the severest way but I don't think I am."

"I hate you!" Shan tosses the knife, then grabs my arm and we run through the tunnels. The vampaneze run after us and Kurda warns them not to harm us.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

(Catarina)

We are trapped by the stream where they used to dispose of bodies. Shan tried to jump across to the other side but he falls in. He clings to a rock and I scream. The vampaneze and Kurda come in. A vampaneze almost stabs me until Kurda tells him not to. "The girl is open minded. She will be of use to us if we plan to-"

"You traitor!" Shan yells at him. Kurda bends down and extends his hand.

"Take my hand Darren. Let's talk."

"Never!" He lets go of the rock and falls under the fast flowing stream of water. I run without a single thought and Kurda tries to stop me but it's too late.

"Catarina no!"

I jump into the icy water and am swept away with the current. Water spills into my lungs and I try to fight to the surface but it is no use. Every time I reach it and get a gasp of air I am submerged again. I claw at the water, kicking and trying to get to the top but I cannot. I accept that this is the way I am going to die and hope the vampire Gods will take pity on me.

(Shan's POV)

In the midst of my own trying to survive I notice that Catarina has not emerged from the water again. Why did she jump in? She's so stupid sometimes!

I duck down and reach blindly for her. I fail and resurface for another breath before plunging down and reaching out my arms. I grab the sleeve of her torn red tunic and pull her to me. She is heavy and I am in no shape for swimming. I wrap my arms around her and keep her head above the water. It might be too late for her but I can not abandon her. No matter what she has not abandoned me. She is a loyal friend.

I keep my arms around her and hold her to me tightly. We float for a while in the fast current then fall under the water again. She is heavy and I have no strength. I kick my legs desperately and finally get to the surface again. My hand is still gripping her sleeve but she is below the surface. I tug but it is no use.

_ And then a miracle happens. We are outside the mountain. We are free. The water has washed us out. I grab with my free hand for the shore and attempt to climb up. I fail. Catarina is too heavy. I get myself up first then reach in to grab her. I submerge half my body and almost fall in again but I get her by her shirt and pull. This time I succeed and I use any last bit of strength I have to pull her onto shore with me. I pant from the effort then feel for a pulse. There is none. She is not breathing and her pale skin is turning blue. I remember in school swim class I learned CPR. I feel frozen and weak and I can barely breathe myself but I cannot let her die. I press on her chest repeatedly then tilt her head back, pinch her nose, and breathe air into her mouth. Her lips are cold like ice. I do it again and again until my arms give out and I collapse in the snow._

She gasps and sits up, choking and coughing. She spits out a bunch of water then takes deep fast breaths of air. "Shan," she says and turns.

"We have to go. We're safe but we have to get moving. We'll freeze to death."

She doesn't move. She looks horrible. I stand up and pull on her. Finally she stands up on her feet and stumbles along, one hand on me. I keep shivering and so is she. Suddenly I remember what Mr. Crepsley taught me. "Catarina, you're going to freeze to death. We have to take off our wet clothes."

She shakes her head.

"Catarina you're going to die," I say. She sits down in the snow and shivers. I pull off her tunic and she lifts her arms weakly so I can take it off over her head. I drop it then tug on her wet leggings. It takes some work but I finally get them off, leaving her in only a bra and underwear. I hurry to take off my clothes, stripping down to boxers. I would be extremely embarrassed if I wasn't about to die.

I help her up and we walk together towards the forest. She keeps falling down and I have no energy. Finally I just collapse beside her and we both lie there. That's when an animal emerges and I am ready once again to greet death. But it is a wolf. It's Rudi. "Catarina, it's Rudi..." I shiver. "He's the wolf that walked with me here." He is bigger than last time I saw him. He licks me and tries to warm me but I grab Catarina's arm. She is barely conscious and she is shivering constantly. "Rudi, this is my friend Catarina. You have to help her. Forget about me. She has to live. Please..." I beg.

He barks and the bigger male Streak walks over. He lies on top of me and keeps me warm. Rudi lays on Catarina because she is smaller than I am. She sleeps peacefully and stops shivering. I sleep too. When I awake I don't feel like I can go on but the wolves force me to. "Catarina," I say, waking her.

"Shan..." she mumbles pathetically.

"C'mon Catarina. We have to move."

She nods and gets up. Every time one of slows down the wolves push us on and try to warm us. At one point I am holding onto Streak's fur and he is literally dragging me along. I don't know why they are even bothering but I am glad they are. Catarina looks like a zombie. She stumbles a lot but keeps moving. Rudi stays by her side, nudging her along.

_ Finally we reached a place full of wolves. There had to be at least 30. At first they were suspicious but Streak growled at them and told them we were okay. They welcomed us then. Streak pushed me over to where a she-wolf was feeding her cubs. I realized what he wanted me to do and I refused but he pushed me to do it anyway. I knew I needed it. The milk tasted gross but it helped. Catarina refused tiredly for a very long time. Eventually she was too weak to protest anymore. _

The she-wolf treated us as one of her own three cubs. She made sure we had enough to eat and kept us warm. Above all, I made sure that Catarina was taken care of. For days I spent the time recovering. Catarina slept most of the time. I kept watch on her when I could and when I couldn't I made sure the wolves did. I made sure they saw how much I cared for her and how important she was. They never left her side.

Finally I began to regain a bit of strength. I could stand and walk a short distance. Rudi brought me small animals and berries to eat. I drank the blood of the animals that I could then I got Catarina. I knew she needed blood or she would remain weak as she is. She can't even stand. "Catarina, drink. You need blood."

She grabbed the animal in a weak grasp and I helped her. Then she cut it and drank the red liquid.

It seemed to help because the next day she finally started to look more awake and alert. "Shan?"

"It's alright. I'm here."

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

She thought about it then said "Oh..."

"Are you in any pain?"

"I think I'm okay. A lot of bruises but nothing serious," she mumbled tiredly.

"You need rest."

"I'm sorry about Kurda...I trusted him...He was my good friend and he betrayed me..."

"Don't be sorry. Don't worry about it. We're safe. Just focus on getting better."

"You saved my life."

"I know."

She closed her eyes and rested against me. "I love you," she whispers then is asleep.

The pack moves several miles away to a new base camp. It is a rough journey but Catarina makes it and so do I. She is more awake now and can walk without too much difficulty. She doesn't refuse the wolf milk and the she-wolf is treating us her cubs exactly. She is especially protective of Catarina which is good.

I began to hunt for the wolves and I fit in just like family with one exception. Two wolves got into a fight. It was Streak and the dark wolf that didn't like me from the start. Finally Streak won and the dark wolf retreated. Everything was fine by the next morning.


	14. Chapter 12

-Chapter 12-

(Catarina's POV)

"Shan...do you really think we'll be okay?"

"I don't know for sure but yeah, I think so."

"Thanks for saving my life."

"No problem. You've done a lot for me too. You didn't abandon me even when it meant risking your own life."

"I never even thought about it."

"I know. That just shows what a good person you are."

"Foolish," I correct him.

"Foolishly loyal and brave."

I smile. "I wish I had more clothes."

"Me too."

I shiver so he wraps his arms around me. I snuggle to him and the she-wolf lies down with us to provide warmth. We both drift asleep.

"Your bones will heal weird if you don't set them right."

"Okay," he nods. Some of his fingers are broken.

"How did that happen anyway?"

"I grabbed you and I was pulling you by your shirt. The current was too strong and my fingers snapped."

"You could have just let me go," I tell him.

"No I couldn't," he shakes his head.

I watch him wince as he moves the broken bones in his fingers into proper place. After I take his hand and wrap leaves around the fingers to hold them. Then I kiss his palm. He blushes when I look up at him, holding his hand in mine still. Then I lean forward and I kiss his lips. He is surprised. "Catarina..."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It's just... I care about you a lot and...I'm sorry," I try to leave tears starting to fall. He gets up and grabs me before I can go very far. He turns me to face him.

"I care about you very much too," and then he kisses my lips. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him back. His arms go around my waist.

The next few days pass without much excitement. Shan and I don't kiss again. We both just act like we always do, like it never happened.

Something goes horribly wrong though. Vampires. It is Mr. Crepsley, Arra, two others, and Kurda. Shan and I hide but listen to them talk. Kurda has a sword and he acts like he is very concerned about us. He says he doesn't know if we are still alive or not and doesn't know what happened to us. Arra and Mr. C are very worried. It is clear what would happen if they did find us. Kurda would slaughter us all. The evil bastard. I hate him.

After they leave we go back to the wolves. "We have to warn the others," Shan says and I nod. "I would ask you to stay here out of danger but I already know what you will say to that."

I nod.

He tells Rudi that he is leaving. Rudi gets an old female wolf to lead us there. She knows a secret way inside the mountain. Shan decides to call her Magda after his grandmother.

She leads us the whole way along with Streak and two younger males. Then she goes off to die in the woods because she is old and the journey was to much for her. We thank her before she leaves.


	15. Chapter 12 Part 2

-Chapter 12 Part 2-

(Catarina)

"I'm going to try to get to Seba's room. It's dangerous but it's my only hope."

"Do you think he'll believe us?"

"Yes...but you should stay here."

I shake my head. "No, you know I won't."

He sighs and nods. "Okay," he tells the wolves to stay and we sneak into the mountain. He grabs a strip of curtain and rips it. He wraps one piece around his own waist then the other around mine. "Sorry but it's the best I can do for now," he tosses away the shreds of his boxers now that he is at least covered for the moment.

"It's fine. I am not ashamed of my body," I reply. "Nor should you be," and then we walk quietly together. We take a long time to make sure we are okay.

We knock on Seba's door. "Come in," he says. When we enter he is surprised it is us. "Darren? Catarina?"

"Yes Seba," he smiles. I smile too. It is good to see him again.

"Are you a vision?"

"Do we look like one?"

"Yes."

He laughs. "We are not visions. We are real. Feel me if you don't believe me."

He shakily reaches out to touch Shan and then my arm. He realizes that we are indeed real. "You were sentenced to death, Darren. And Catarina if they find out you are alive..."

"We figured as much," he replies.

"You fled."

"It was a mistake. I'm sorry."

"We thought you drowned. Your trail led to the stream and ended abruptly. How did you get out?"

"I swam."

"Swam where?"

"Down the stream."

"You mean...all the way...through the mountain? That's impossible!"

"Improbable but not impossible. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't."

"You too Catarina?"

"I tried but...if it wasn't for Darren I wouldn't have survived. When he fell in the water I jumped in after him without thinking. I nearly drowned but he pulled me out. He saved me even though he broke some bones in the process and then he preformed CPR on me. I'm only standing here today because of him. He is very strong and courageous."

Seba nods. "What happened to Gavner?"

"He was murdered."

"Murdered?"

"You'd better stay sitting while I tell you this." He goes on to explain what happened with Kurda.

"Never did I think a vampire would turn against his own brothers! And one so highly respected! It sickens and shames me. To think I have drank blood to that sham of a vampire's good health and prayed to the gods to grant him luck!"

"You believe me?"

"I might not recognize treachery when it is skillfully concealed but I know the truth when it is revealed. I believe you. The Princes will too."

"Will you be able to tell them in time."

"Yes, there is a lengthy ceremony before the investiture. I will have plenty of time to inform them."

"I want to look him in the eyes when I expose him."

"To show how much you hate him?"

"No, to show ho much pain he has caused me and Catarina. He saved my life and he was one of Catarina's only and dearest friends. We both trusted him and he betrayed us. I want him to see how much he has hurt us."

"It is risky," Seba warns.

"I'm going to be killed for failing the trials anyway. I'd rather die on my feet stopping Kurda, than in the Hall of Death."

"You are a true, courageous vampire, Darren Shan."

"No, I'm just trying to do the right thing to make up for running away earlier."

"Larten will be proud of you."

He lets us sit down so we can discuss what is going on. He hands me a robe and I cover up, blushing lightly. "Thank you."

"Despite the order for Darren's death, Catarina, there may still be hope for you. The others will be angry that you ran away with him but they may take pity on you."

"I doubt it and I don't need your pity. I am not afraid to die."

He discusses our plans with us then.


	16. Chapter 13

-Chapter 13-

(Catarina)

Shan and I rest in the tunnels in a little cave carved out in the wall. It is well hidden and I am sure no one has even seen it before. It is small so I curl up against him. "You shouldn't go with me Catarina," he says, one arm around me. "We'll both be killed. It's too dangerous."

"I am likely to be killed anyway Shan. And...you musn't forget that this was my friend too. He should see me confront him. Please..."

"Okay."

I sit up and face him. "Be careful, alright?"

He nods. "I'll try. You too."

I take a deep breath but some tears still fall. He wipes them away quickly.

"It's going to be okay."

I lean in and press my lips to his. This time he kisses me back without hesitation and in another moment we are making out passionately. This is very well most likely our last day together, our last day on earth. We will be dead after this and we both know it. His hands are on my waist. I undo the too big robe without breaking our kiss and let it slide off my arms. It gathers around my waist. We are both dirty and we both smell like wolves but neither one of us even cares.

His hands return to my waist, my bare one. I keep one arm around him and place my other hand on his. I slide it up until it's resting on my bra covered chest. He pushes me gently backwards so I am laying on my robe. He lies on top of me and we continue kissing for a very long time.

And then his hand tugs at the waistband of my pink (or used to be pink before they got covered in dirt) panties. I tilt my hips and let him slide them off. His breathing is heavy as he looks at me. Then he undoes my bra in one quick movement and leaves me naked beneath him. We look into each other's eyes. Then I kiss him again and tug the loose cloth from his waist.

We make love, trying to be as quiet as possible. Then we sleep in each other's arms.

We wake later to voices. The ceremony is beginning. We hurry to get dressed, me leaving the robe behind. I pull on my bra, panties, and the curtain skirt. He pulls on his cloth then we walk together. We wait until the time is right and he shouts, jumping into view. Some men try to attack but Seba's men stop them. The wolves are right behind us and they kill one who gets too close.

"Darren! Catarina! What's going on? I thought you were-" Mr. Crepsley is shocked.

"Not now," Shan tells him. We stand and face Kurda. Some of the other Princes try to take us away but Seba stops them and says we need to speak. Mika trusts Seba so he allows it. "Kurda killed Gavner Purl. At this very moment dozens of vampaneze lurk in the tunnels beneath us, waiting to attack. They were invited here by him! He's a traitor."

The vampires dispute about whether Shan is lying. "Look in the boy's eyes, there is nothing but truth in them," Paris speaks up.

"What do you have to say?" Mika asks Kurda.

"Nothing."

"You do not deny the charges?"

"I do not."

Everyone gasps.


	17. Chapter 14

-Chapter 14-

(Catarina)

"You should stay here," Vanez tells me.

I shake my head, refusing. "I will not."

"Stay!"

"No!"

"You're just as stubborn as ever Catarina."

I nod, smiling slyly.

Shan, Mr. C, and Seba go down to get the spiders since they can control them. I remain outside wearing the outfit I wore into the tunnels with Vanez previously, complete with the knife in my belt. I stay perched on a ledge, watching in the daylight. Shan appears soon and commands the spiders to enter the vampaneze tunnel. I can hear the screams and panic going on inside. Shan slowly starts to creep in and after a few minutes I follow him. I watch as the vampaneze go crazy, trying to get rid of the spiders as more pour in.

Then come the vampires. They wield their weapons and murder. Even Shan has killed one. Vanez says that it's not a pretty sight. He says Shan is smart to not be like the others and think of it as fun. It is cruel but necessary.

I watch Arra as I try to leave with Shan. But we stop when we see the vampaneze, the one called Gladla that we had seen before with Kurda, plunge his sword into Arra's stomach. And before I or Mr. C can stop Shan he runs in to help her. Without thinking I join him. He plunges his dagger into the vampaneze chest. He falls to his knees and mutters some curses. I plunge my knife into his throat, hard. He falls down and dies. We bend down next to Arra. She is in bad shape. "Will I die?" she asks.

"I don't know," Shan replies. "Maybe..."

"At least I will not die unavenged," she says. "You fight well Darren, Catarina. It was an honor to teach you Cat. You are both true vampires."

"Thank you," we say in unison.

We look up just in time to see a vampaneze throw a dagger through the air. It hits Vanez right in his one good eye. He screams and Seba pulls him away. He will be blind for the rest of his life. I feel bad. Vanez is a friend and he is not a bad person. He has helped me and Shan greatly.

I can see the wolf known as Streak running around. One of the younger wolves is dead in the corner.

When the last vampaneze dies he shouts "May the demons take you all!"

And immediately the cleaning up began. We had lost twelve vampires total. A stretcher is brought for Arra who is looking worse than before. "Larten," she says. "Don't let them kill Darren! I was one of those...who insisted on his...death when he failed...the Trials. But tell them I said he should...be spared. He's a...worthy vampire. He's earned a...reprieve. Tell them!"

"You can tell them yourself," he answers and to our surprise he is crying. "You will recover. I will take you to the hall of Princes. You can speak up for him."

"Maybe. But if I don't...you'll do it for me? You'll tell them...what I said? You'll protect him?"

He nods.

"Please...don't let them near Catarina...She is rather exceptional...Don't let anyone talk down to her...don't let anyone hurt her...watch over her...protect her...Please..." she begs.

"I will do as you say Arra."

"Promise me," she demands. "Give me your word."

"I promise you Arra sails that I will protect and watch over Catarina. I give you my word."

Tears are streaming down my own face now. A few hours later news reaches us that she is dead. Shan wraps his arms around me and I sob against him. When I finally am calmed down Seba limps over and tells us "Do not mourn too grievously for her. She died proudly as she would have wished."

I left then. I went and I wandered the halls aimlessly. I ended up at the infirmary/ hospital area. I found Vanez sitting in a bed with a bandage over his empty eyes. "Vanez?"

"Catarina?"

"Yes sir," I respond. "It is me."

"You did well tonight."

"Thanks, you did well also."

"You know, some people told me this would happen if I kept going like I was."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be. I'll be fine."

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me and more importantly for Darren."

"It was no problem. You are both great young vampires and good people also."

"You are a good friend Vanez."

He smiles. "Go now and be with Darren."

"I will. Goodbye. See you later."

I went to Shan's room and I found him there, sitting in his hammock. He got up when he saw me and I hugged him tightly. He hugged me too and for a long time we just stood together embracing. It had been a long, horrible day.

"Shan," I finally say.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He looks at me, our arms still around each other. Then he says "I love you too."

We kiss passionately and then we squish together in his hammock and rest, holding each other, until we fall asleep. In the morning I wake up before he does so I leave him to rest.


	18. Chapter 15

-Chapter 15-

(Catarina)

I take a shower in the water fall then I get dressed. I miss Arra even more as I remember her dressing me up and doing my hair for me. I wipe away a few tears then pull on a black long sleeved blouse and a black tight skirt. I pull on black ballet flats like the ones I had ruined the day Shan was in the water maze. Then I pull my hair up into a bun.

I run into Mr. Crepsley in the hall. "Hello Catarina," he greets me sorrowfully.

"Hello Mr. C, I'm sorry for you loss."

"Thank you, your loss too."

I nod. "Mr.C..."

"Yes?"

"When you promised Arra that you'd watch over me and protect me, did you mean it?" I start to cry again. "I...I feel horrible. I didn't have anyone before I came here. I've never had any friends. But here I made a few new friends and look what happened to them! Kurda betrayed me, Arra is dead, Vanez is blind, Gavner is murdered...I have no one except you and Darren. Please Mr. C...don't leave me..."

He surprises me with a hug but it is a welcomed gesture. I hug him back. "I meant it Catarina. I will protect you and Darren with my life. I will not abandon you."

"Thank you," I say and then I wipe away my tears. I hurry away and talk to other vampires. Everyone commends me for my acts of bravery and strength and loyalty and they also all tell me how sorry they are for me losing Arra. They know she had been tutoring me.

When I get to Shan he is sitting alone in his room. "Mr. Crepsley was here," he tells me. "He was by Arra's side all day."

"I saw him once but I don't think he left her after that for anything."

He nods. "She died in his arms."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too...He said he's proud of us, you know."

I smile lightly. "I am proud of you too Shan."

"You look nice today even though you look so sad."

"Thank you."

We lie snuggled together in his hammock the rest of the time before we have to go to the trial.

Vampires cheer when we walk in and I blush. They usher us and Mr. C to the front seats. Kurda appears in chains before the Princes. He admits that he was in league with vampaneze and it was all his idea. He said the vampaneze lord is real and he is going to kill us for sure. We started the war now.

Finally, Paris says that he has to be punished even though he was doing what he thought was right. He is a traitor. They will kill him on the spikes in the hall of death and then they will cut up his body so his soul cannot go to Paradise. When they ask if anyone wants to suggest a lesser punishment no one raises their hand. Tears fall and I keep my head down, placing my hand on Shan's. He holds it tightly in his.

I leave Shan alone to write in his diary about his adventures. Harkat shows up at my room while I am sitting on my cot, crying. "Cat...may I enter?"

"Yeah," I nod, sniffling.

He walks in and climbs up onto my cot. I hug him then sit up and dry my face with my hands. "You are truly...an amazing person...and an incredible friend...Catarina. I will never forget...your kindness...Despite my appearance...and reputation...you treat me...normal. You hug me...and call me friend...and talk to me...and show me kindness...I am sorry...for you losses...and the hardship...but you are great...and you will go far in life...I am honored...to call you friend."

"Thank you Harkat. You deserve a lot of kindness from everyone. You are a good friend. Thank you for all you've done and thank you most of all for saving Darren."

"He is my...friend too...You care very much...for him. Anyone...can see that."

I nod.

We spend some time together before he leaves and I get ready for the funeral. I wear a long black dress and the dress shoes I wore for the festival. I put my hair in a bun but don't bother with any make up. I will just cry the whole time anyway. Mr. Crepsley arrives to get me and I go with him and Shan. We hold hands the whole way there and don't let go when we arrive.

Gavner's body is dressed in a white robe and is cremated first. Since Paris is the oldest he speaks. "His name was Gavner Purl. He died with honor. May his spirit find Paradise."

I cry helplessly. Shan lets go of my hand only to wrap one arm around me. We go into the hall to wait for Arra's turn. Vanez and Seba walk over. Vanez tells us "I'd rather have kept my eyes but it's not the end of the world. I can still hear, smell, and feel my way around. It will take a while to get used to but I learned to adapt when I lost my first eye. I'm sure I'll be able to cope without the second."

Then he asks "Have the Princes declared Darren's fate yet?"

"No, not yet," Mr. C says.

"A death penalty has never been revoked. The Princes will have to alter the laws in order to spare Darren's life."

"Then alter them they shall!" Mr. Crepsley growls.

"Easy Larten," Seba says. "He just means one way or the other it is an unusual case."

"There is no one way one or the other. I promised Arra I would not let Darren be killed. She said he head earned the right to life and anyone who would argue with her dying wish will have me to deal with. We have endured enough death. I will not stand for anymore."

It is time for Arra's cremation. "Be brave," Seba says. "She would not have wanted emotional outbursts."

"I will be," Mr. C responds. "But I miss her with all my heart and soul."

Seba places an arm around him and he stays composed. I on the other hand try my best. I do not have any outburst but tears do flow. Shan has one arm around me and one around Larten. Vanez places one hand on my shoulder.

When it is over Mr. Crepsley goes to his room and he weeps so loudly that it echoes through the halls and tunnels.

I go to my room and I sob, falling to my knees and hitting the floor. I sob hard and loud, not caring if anyone hears me. I have been through so much recently and it is overwhelming.

At some point Shan walks in and he tries to comfort me but it is no use. I cry until I cannot breathe. Then I take quick aching gasps of air and let my heart rate slow down o normal again. When I finally have a hold of myself I apologize to Shan. "Don't be sorry," he tells me and he kisses the top of my head. He holds me and soon we are both fast asleep on my cot.


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-

(Catarina)

Mr. Crepsley walks in and pokes us. "Wake up, you have to get ready for the trial."

We both sit up and yawn. He gives us a very strange look then leaves. Shan follows him. I put on a black dress with no sleeves that swishes around my knees if I spin. My hair is done up in the typical bun and then I meet the others. Mr. C tells him "Be brave. The Princes will treat you fairly. In the event that they do not I shall come to your aid."

While he and Harkat are in the hall Shan and I embrace. We kiss and whisper I love yous before the others return and we walk in to face judgment. Paris says "These are strange times. For centuries, we vampires have stuck by our old ways and traditions and looked on, amused, as humanity changed and evolved, growing ever more fractured. While the humans of this planet have lost their sense of direction and purpose, our belief in ourselves has never wavered until recently. It is a sign of the times that one vampire would raise his hand against his brothers, regardless of the good intentions. Treachery is nothing new to mankind but this is our first real taste of it, and it has left a sour taste in our mouths. It would be easy to turn a blind eye to the traitors and dismiss them from our thoughts. But that would be to ignore the root of our problem and leave the way open for further acts of treason. The truth is that the changing world has made it's mark upon us at last, and we must change if we are to survive within it. While we have no plans to abandon our ways outright we must face the future and adapt as required. We have been living in a world of absolutes, but this is no longer the case. We must open our eyes, ears, and hearts to new ways of thinking and living. That is why we gathered here tonight. In the normal case of things, there would have been no call for a meeting to decide Darren Shan's fate. He failed the trials of Initiation- the penalty for which is death. He then fled from sentencing, a crime punishable in only one way- death. In the past, he would have been put to the staked and none would have intervened on his behalf. But times have changed, and Darren has played an instrumental part of in opening our eyes to the need for change. He has endured great pain and sacrificed his freedom for the good of the clan. He has fought bravely and proven his worth. Previously his reward would have been a noble death. Now, however, pleas have been submitted arguing his right to live."

I actually have hope until he says "After lengthy debate, much of it heated, we decided against altering our laws. The time-"

"No!" Mr. Crepsley jumps into the center ring to stand with Shan in front of the Princes. Harkat follows and so do I.

"NO!" I scream, my voice full of rage and unspeakable heart break.

"I will not stand for this!" Mr. Crepsley argues. "Darren risked his life for you, and now you would sentence him to death? Never! I will not tolerate such bloody-minded ingratitude. Anyone wishing to lay hands on my assistant will first have to lay hands on me, and I swear by all that is sacred, I will fight them to my last savage breath!"

"The same goes...for me," Harkat growls.

"And for me!" I shout angrily. "I will fight for him with my very last breath," I vow.

"I expected more self control from you Larten. This is most unlike you," Paris frowns.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. There is a time for tradition, and there is a time to exercise common sense. I will not let you-"

"Larten!" Seba stands in the crowd. "Listen to Paris. Be loyal and accept his decision."

"The hell with loyalty! If this is the price of loyalty perhaps Kurda was right. Maybe it would have been for the best to turn this place over to the vampaneze!"

"You do not mean that. Sit down. You are making a fool of yourself."

"Fine but I will not leave Darren's side and anyone who tries too force me from this platform shall live to regret it."

"It is alright," Paris says. "You three may remain on the platform. Now, as I was saying, this is not the time to change the rules. We searched and searched for a loop hole because no one wanted to see Darren die."

"Arra made me promise, on her death bed, that I would not let Darren die. I beg you, do not force me to choose between loyalty to you and my vow to her," Mr. Crepsley pleads.

"There will be no need to choose. There is no conflict of interest, as will become apparent as son as you shut up and let me finish." He smiles. "The solution is simplicity itself. We do not need to change any rules, only place him above them."

"I do not understand."

"Think Larten, who among us is immune to punishment? Who could fail the trials of Initiation a dozen times and walk away untouched?"

Mr. Crepsley's eyes widen. "You cannot mean...?" he gasps.

"We do," Paris smirks.

"But it is incomprehensible! He is too young! He is not a general! He is not even a full vampire!"

"Who cares?" Mike comments. "We're not interested in the fine print. He's earned the right to bear the title more than any of us. He is worthy."

"This is insane."

"Possible," Paris agrees. "But it was put to a vote and all voted in favor of it."

"All?"

"Every single one of us."

"He knows so little of our ways and he is so young and inexperienced."

"We would not expect him to engage in regular duties. He has much to learn and we will not rush his development. We will not even make a full vampire of him, though we must share blood. We will limit the amount so he remains a half vampire. But the appointment will be valid. He will hold all the responsibilities and powers of the post."

"What are you talking about?" Shan asks. I whisper to him. "No way! Seriously? Everyone agreed to this?"

"Every one of them. They respect you Darren. They also admire you. What you have done for us shall never be forgotten as long as vampires walk the earth. We wish to show you our appreciation and this is the only way we know."

"I'm amazed," he looks stunned. "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

"What do I have to do?"

"There will be a lengthy involved ceremony but that can be postponed until later. Right now all we need you to do is accept our blood and offer some of your own to the Stone of Blood. Once you have been recognized by the stone the deed is done and it can never be reversed."

"Okay."

"Step forward then and let the pact be sealed."

I watch in awe at the whole thing. Everyone cheers. He is weak and they carry him so everyone can congratulate him.

Before I get a chance, Mika grabs my arm. He looks very serious. "I need to talk to you privately."

(A/N: If anyone is still reading this PLEASE comment and let me know so I will be sure to update)


	20. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(Catarina)

I step into a room and Mika sits at a marble desk. He looks very serious. I am scared. "Catarina Lombardi, we have not forgotten the wrong you have committed. You have trespassed against us and you aided Darren in his escape from punishment. That is a very serious charge. You have disrespected us."

"I did not wish to disrespect any of you. I was simply being loyal to a friend."

"Do you apologize?"

I shake my head. He smirks.

"You are one stubborn young lady Catarina. That just might be your downfall one day."

I do not reply.

"Though you have done wrong, you also have proven yourself time and time again to all of us. You are respected by many. You have proven that you are indeed loyal, honest, trustworthy, smart, kind, and courageous. We value all of these qualities in a vampire. Despite you stubbornness and foolish behaviour we have decided against the death penalty."

"What is my punishment?"

"The rules say that is for the Princes to decide and finally we have made our choice."

I stand tall and look him in the eyes bravely. "What is it?"

He smiles. "Even in the face of uncertainty you still stand tall. You are a true vampire Cat."

"Thank you."

He nods. "Your punishment was for us to decide so we sentenced you to nothing at all."

"What?" I ask shocked.

"It says we had to decide how to punish you and we are punishing you with nothing. You have already faced much hardship. It was enough for you. Should you ever do anything like this again I assure you we will not be so kind."

"Thank you sire," I bow.

"Now, for your reward..."

"Reward?"

He nods. "You assisted Darren with warning us and you fought side by side with us against the vampaneze bravely. I realize that much of the focus is on Darren but you were also a big part of this. If you ask Darren, he will tell you so himself. I believe his exact words were "I couldn't have done any of this without her." So for your reward we took an even longer time to come to a decision."

"What did you decide?"

"We decided to offer you Gavner's spot as a vampire general."

"A what?" I gasp.

He grins. "There was only one female general in all of vampire history. It is not something we take lightly."

"What do I have to do?"

"You will have more responsibility but you will not be exempt from punishment. We expect your behavior to be a lot better than it is Catarina. Normally you would have to do the trials but technically the rules say 'full blood vampires' and considering that you are not one you will not have to participate. You will have to blood with stone like Darren and then it will be final."

I cannot believe this. It is shocking.

"You will be the youngest General ever Catarina."

"Wow..."

"Do you accept?"

I nod.


	21. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(Catarina)

I wake up on my cot in my room. The memories of what happened come flooding back to me. I am still in shock. I pull on leggings, boots, and a blood red long sleeved tunic. I let my hair flow around me in curls. Then I go find the others. In the hall everyone that sees me congratulates me. I smile.

Mika passes by me and he smiles too. "Hello Catarina, remember you still have to find your mentor by tomorrow. You are under age and not allowed to be alone. Since Gavner is no longer available to help you decide, you will have to confirm it with one of the princes."

"Okay," I nod then hurry down the halls. I find Shan in his room and I grin. "Hello sire," I bow to him.

He smiles too. "Hello General."

I giggle. He pulls me into the room and kisses me. I kiss him back and we tumble to the floor. We both laugh. "I can't believe this!"

"Me neither."

"We should celebrate."

"With what?"

"I don't know," I shrug. "How about a date?"

"A date? I never asked you to be my girlfriend yet."

"After all that we've been through I assumed we already were a couple."

He nods. "We are. I guess I'm going to have to tell Mr. Crepsley."

"Yes but I will go with you."

"Okay."

I stand up and help him to his feet. Then I take a deep breath and look at him seriously. "I thought I was losing you," I tell him. "When Paris said...I was so scared."

"You didn't look at all scared. You looked brave and strong and ready to fight to the death."

"I was ready. I'd fight to the death for any of my good friends."

"You're amazing Catarina."

"You're not so bad yourself Shan," I smile and then we kiss. We make out until Harkat interrupts.

"Oh..." he stares at us. "Pardon me...I did not...mean to...interrupt."

"It's okay Harkat," Shan tells him. "You were going to have to find out soon anyway."

"Are you and...Cat a couple?"

"Yes."

"You are...good together...I am happy...for you."

"Thanks."

We walk holding hands and everyone cheers when we enter the dining hall. It's crazy.


	22. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(Catarina)

"Mr. Crepsley," I bow to him.

"You do not need to bow to me Catarina. You are the General now."

I smile.

"I'm proud of you and Darren," he tells me.

"Thank you. How are you feeling?"

He thinks about it for a moment. "I am doing well. I miss her but I feel happy about everything."

"Me too."

He nods.

"Mr. C, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"It's something very important. You might need time to think about it."

"Just ask me Catarina."

"Prince Mika told me that because I am so young I need a guardian, a mentor. He told me that one of the Princes needs to agree to it and then it will be final. I've been well aware of the fact that I needed a new mentor. I have had someone in mind for a while now."

"Okay," he nods. "Who is it?"

"You."

"Me?" he is surprised.

"Yes sir."

"Why me? Is it because of Darren?" he looks confused.

"Partly," I admit. "But there are other reasons too. You have been a good teacher to Darren to the best of your ability, you care for the both of us and we care for you. Despite your few flaws, you are a good vampire and a good person. They all respect you as do I."

"You have thought a lot about this?" he questions.

"Yes I have. When I was being mentored temporarily by Arra, she spoke very highly of you. By that time you were already in my mind as the person I wanted."

"I promised Arra as she was dying that I would watch over you and protect you," he says. "If you are very sure, and it would seem that you are, then I will agree."

"Thank you Mr. C," I hug him tightly. He is caught off guard but when I sniffle back tears he hugs me too.

"Are you alright Catarina?"

"I apologize. There's just so much...it's overwhelming. I'm very glad that you agreed. I don't know what I'd do without you and Darren. I care about you very much Mr. C."

"I care about you too."

We hug for a while and then I finally let go of him, calming myself.

"You are a very exceptional young woman Catarina. You are brave, smart, loyal, honest, trustworthy, and kind. You will become an excellent full vampire and a great General. I am honored to be your mentor."

I smile. "Will you help me be a General?"

He grins. "Of course."

I go find Shan and Harkat to tell them the good news. Shan is in the dining hall with people gathered all around him. Vampires have started to go home but some are still here. I walk over to him. He turns when he notices me. "I have something to tell you," I lean in close so he can hear me. "Can we go find Harkat?"

"Sure," he nods. He says Goodbye to everyone then walks with me through the halls. We go to his room and Harkat is there.

"I have found my new mentor," I announce.

"That's great! What do you have to do now?"

"One of the Princes has to agree to my choice also. I was hoping that maybe you could..."

He shrugs. "I guess so. Who is it?"

"Mr. Crepsley."

Shan's jaw drops in surprise. Then he smiles amusedly. "Really?"

I nod.

"That's awesome. Are you sure?"

"I've been sure for quite some time now. Do you approve?"

"Yes of course," he hugs me happily. I hug him back. Then I turn to Harkat.

"Will you stay with us at the mountain?"

"As long as...you both...want me...then I will."

I kneel down and hug him too. He is embarrassed but I know he likes it.

Shan and I spend the rest of the day going over business with the Princes. Some people are surprised that I chose Mr. Crepsley, but some are not. Vanez isn't at all. Seba finds it kind of funny and amusing. Shan is a Prince now and the whole thing is confirmed. The Princes and generals spend a lot of time with us going over basics and touring us through tunnels. At some point during the day, I miss Gavner. I would have liked it to have him help me learn how to be a good general but at least I have Mr. C.

We are both exhausted and I go to my room to sleep, not even bothering to change my clothes. I know I have a long drawn out process of initiation in front of me and a lot of training. Shan will be by my side for much of it and so will Mr. C.

The next day I shower in the water fall then put on a black and red knee length dress with red lace up ribbon tie heels. I curl my hair, again wishing for Arra. Then I pull some of it into a clip. I dust on a bit of eye shadow and lip gloss. I am walking in the hall when Mr. Crepsley stops me. "You look beautiful today Cat."

"Thank you."

"There is something I have for you."

"What is it?"

"Some items Arra wanted you to have."

He hands me a few old books and a garnet necklace. And then before I can protest too much he places the diamond studded tiara I wore during the festival on top of my head. "I can't take these."

"You can and you will," he insists.

I nod then hurry down the halls to the hall of Princes for the beginning of our initiation. Afterwords, we celebrate in the dining hall. It's fun. Some one plays some music and everyone starts dancing. Shan grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet to dance with him. I giggle and smile. He grins too.

I get passed around a few times. Some people want to dance with me. I end up dancing with Vanez and Mr. Crepsley both at different times. Eventually, I go with Shan to his room. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me. I kiss him back, wrapping my own arms around him. We are making out when Harkat walks in. "Sorry," he quickly turns away.

I smile and pull away from Shan. "It's okay Harkat," I tell him.

He nods quickly. "You look...happy...together. I could...get a new room...ad give you...privacy."

"We are happy but I don't want you to go Harkat. You're practically family now," I kneel down and hug him. A lot of people don't understand how I am so close to Harkat, how I could hug him and care for him. They just see a hideous looking gross creature. I don't see that at all. I see far beyond appearances. One day Shan says to me that it might be funny to see how Mr. Tiny would react to the way I treat his little person. After all I have heard about Mr. Tiny I am not sure it would be 'funny'.

Shan and I are busy for quite some time but in the process, people do find out about our relationship. Most people found out accidentally but I did tell some people with Shan's permission. He said I could tell whoever I wanted when I wanted. "I am not ashamed of our relationship," he said, lying against me in his hammock.

"Nor am I," I replied and then I kissed his cheek. He turned and kissed my lips. I kissed him back and we make out. In our attempt to be affectionate we end up tangled in the hammock. I roll onto the floor and laugh. He untangles himself and laughs too.

Mr. Crepsley did find out but it wasn't because we told him. I told Vanez and Seba. Neither one of them were surprised. Seba said I should tell Larten because he should know his assistants are romantically involved. I was going to tell him eventually but I never got to it before he found out himself.

Shan and I had been training in combat a lot. My personal favorite is always of course the bars. At first Shan goes careful with me as if he is afraid he will break me. I insist it is okay but when he pushes me on my back on the skinny bar, he immediately becomes worried and comes over to help me. I jump up and push him off the bars so he hits the floor hard. He winces. "OW!"

I grin and jump down gracefully. "I told you not to go easy on me."

He frowns. I laugh and grab his hand, pulling him to the dining hall with me. I am thirsty so I drink two glasses full of human blood. Shan stares at me with slight disgust. "Don't look at me that way Shan! You know you like it too." He has no response for that because he does.

At the table I say to him "I don't want you to go easy on me because I am a girl. I am a vampire the same as you and I am strong. I have proven it more than once. I will continue to prove it like Arra did. No one should ever underestimate me because if they do, I assure you they will suffer for their mistake."

"I know you're strong Cat. You're an amazing vampire and woman. I love you. If you want to fight tough-"

"I need to. It's dangerous in this world and I need to be prepared."

"I will train with you and I won't go easy," he promises.

From then on we fight tough. A lot of people find it amusing to watch us. Either one of us could hurt each other easily but we don't because we are both strong.

The day that Mr. C finds out about our relationship we were training on the bars. No one was there. It's just the two of us. He is a great competitor but he is yet to beat me. All my training with Arra paid off. I knock him down off the bars then I jump down with him. He lies on his back. I crawl over to him and sit on him, straddling his waist. I smile and he smiles too. "You're too good," he tells me.

"I know," I giggle then I lean down and kiss him. I sit up and poke him playfully in the chest. He rolls us over and we begin to wrestle. It starts off playfully but then becomes more serious. He wins this match. He pins me down on the floor beneath him and looks into my eyes.

"I win," he says.

"Shut up and kiss me."

He does and I kiss him back. We are making out passionately when Mr. Crepsley walks in. "Darren, I-" he stops in his tracks and looks at us with wide eyes, shocked. We jump to our feet and I wipe my mouth on my hand. It only takes me a moment to regain my normal calm, brave composure and stand straight, my hands clasped behind my back. "What's going on here?"

"Ummm..." Shan shifts uncomfortably. "We...I...umm..."

Mr. Crepsley curses. "They warned me this might happen."

"I love him," I say simply.

"Darren?" he questions.

"I love her too."

"When did this happen? How could I have missed it?"

"It started slowly. We had become quite close in friendship. That is most likely why you did not notice it."

"When?" he repeats.

"During his trials I kissed his hand and his cheek but nothing else happened. When he failed his last trial and I thought he might die, I kissed him. He did not kiss me back until we were with the wolves. I had not been awake for too long but he saved my life and I cared very much about him. I kissed him and that time he returned the favor. It became official around then," I explain.

"Have you two...I can't believe I'm asking this. It's crazy. I should have knew this was going to happen eventually. Damn it," he curses again.

"Mr. Crepsley?" Shan looks worried and nervous.

"Just tell me, have you two...you know...done anything beyond kissing?"

Shan blushes bright red. I just nod.

"What?"

"We had found our way back to the mountain and told Seba everything," Shan explains quickly. "We were going to expose Kurda the next day and we both knew we were probably going to die."

"That's the only time?"

"Yes."

"If this all happened every time you were on the brink of death, then you are not together now?"

"We are," I answer. "I love him," I repeat.

He nods. "And I love her."

"We'll discuss this later, privately. I have more pressing matters to attend to."


	23. Chapter 20

Chapter 20-

(Shan)

"You're not a child any longer Darren. You're a man now," Mr. Crepsley says while he is alone with Shan in his room. Harkat is with Catarina.

"I know," he nods, now at the age of 21.

"By human standards anyway," Mr. C adds.

He nods again.

"I knew that someday you would fall in love with someone. I knew that you were going to be changing and growing and...having certain needs and experiences that the rest of us all do."

Shan blushes.

"I wasn't prepared for it to happen so early. You may or may not stay in a relationship with Catarina but I am most sure that you will remain friends always."

"I love her."

"You thought she was strange when you first met her. You did not like her at all."

"I know but I always wanted to meet another young vampire and you encouraged me to get to know her. Once I did, it turned out she's amazing."

"She is a very incredible person. It is not just us who thinks so either. I did notice your closeness but I assumed it was just a bond over being young vampires. I assumed that your relationship with her and other girls would be of friendship. I forgot that you are not the kid I first met at the cirque that night. You have grown into a great young man. I could not be more proud."

Shan smiles.

"Others warned me this might happen...you and Catarina getting together. I ignored them. But now here you are telling me you love her."

"I do. I know I'm young but I do."

Mr. C nods. "I am sure you do. If you did not you would not have risked your life and fought so hard to save her."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was nervous that you would disapprove and I couldn't figure out how to tell you."

"You've never needed my approval in the past."

"I know. I don't need it now either, I just want it."

"Promise me you will not hide things from me anymore, especially things of great importance."

"I promise."

"If you want my approval then you have it. I do not think there is a better girl out there for you. She is incredible and so are you and you are perfect together."

"Thanks," Shan smiles happily.

It is almost two years later when I am ready to take the Trials that almost killed Shan. Everyone, especially him protests my decision. But I have trained hard. I want to prove myself. "If I fail, then I was not fit to be a General," I said.

It was Mr. Crepsley who supported me first.. He said I would have to take the trials anyway, if I chose to do it now they should let me, and he has good faith that I will not fail. "She is stronger than most assume," he told the Princes.

Eventually Shan agreed but he was very nervous. So was Harkat. I told Shan "Now you know how I felt when you took the trials."

I train harder and then I begin the Trials of Initiation. I hear a lot of the same things people have always told me. I'm foolish and too brave for my own good and stubborn. I ignore them, determined.

My first trial is a maze through some of the tunnels. It will be pitch black and along the way there are traps. I have to navigate carefully and avoid danger.

I go slowly and carefully, feeling things the best I can. Some arrows shoot from the wall and I just barely get out of the way. One of them clips me in my upper arm, tearing my shirt and causing me to bleed. I ignore the cut and continue on. I do quite well until I get towards the end and rocks of all sizes begin to fall. I am caught off guard and they pin me to the floor. I groan in pain and for a while I do not move. Eventually I gather my strength and I force myself. I push and shove on rocks with all my strength, crying out with the effort of it all. Then I take deep breaths and climb to my feet. None of my bones are broken, thank the Gods. I am just bruised and scraped up and very dirty.

I make my way out of the cave and everyone claps. Shan and Mr. C walk over to congratulate me. I lean on Shan and make my way to the infirmary hall. They clean my cut and wrap some gauze around it. I am in pain. Shan picks me up and carries me back to my room. He places in bed then kisses my lips quickly. "You did really good Catarina. Sleep."

I take a shower the next day in the waterfall, washing all the dirt away. My body is still cut and bruised and in pain but I deal with it.

My next trial is one of the same that Shan had. It is the path of needles. I do not have much trouble at all. My grace and balance helped greatly.

The next one is harder but again my agility and training with Arra comes in handy. I am on wooden planks much like the bars but a lot higher. Beneath them, if I fall, I will land on sharp pointy rocks and die.

The trials were designed for full blood vampires who trained six years. I am a half vampire who has trained minimally. But the Princes agreed because I am already a General and it was my choice. I am not afraid. If I die, then so be it.

While I make my way across the beams, I have to be careful of bats that live there. I have to get all the way across the overlapping beams, pick up an egg, and return with it to the other side. It's harder than it sounds.

I start slowly, taking my time to keep my balance. I am almost half way, when the bats swarm in. They attack me and I try to block them but I fall. It leaves me dangling high in the air with only one hand on the thin beam. I take a moment to gather my composure and strength, then I pull myself up. I get on my knees first then slowly stand up, arms outstretched. The bats continue to attack and I try my best to ignore them. A few of them hit me and almost knock me off balance again. I can barely even see through their swarm. Finally I make it to the other side. More bats attack brutally when I try to steal the egg. It is a little larger than a normal sized egg but not bigger than a baseball. I start my way across the beams again, continuing to be attacked. I hunch over and cradle the egg against me. If it breaks or drops I fail. The bats are relentless and I almost fall again.

I need my hands to catch me if I fall but I need to hold the egg. I don't have pockets or anything, just a red tunic and leggings. Finally, I place the egg in my shirt, against my chest, and walk. That could be slightly embarrassing but it's much worse if I fail and die. I have to do what I have to do. I work to stay focussed and keep my balance. The bats knock me down once more but this time I have a leg hooked around the beam and one hand gripping it. I wait a moment before pulling myself back up into a sitting position, straddling the board. Then I stand up and continue on through the bats. Finally I reach the end and hold up the egg. Everyone cheers.

"That was an interesting was to hold the egg," Mr. Crepsley tells me.

I blush slightly and shrug.

The fourth trial is under water. I have too swim deep down in dark cold water and find a treasure. Then I have to swim back up, all on my own air supply. There are creatures and vines and all kinds of dangerous things to avoid. I train by holding my breath under water a lot.

Finally I am ready. I work quickly, making my way to the bottom with ease. It takes me a while to locate the crystal ball object but I do not panic. I get it and that's when dangers begin. I can't see anything. Vines tangle around me and I am trapped. I try to stay calm and untangle myself. It is no use. I drop the ball and work hard to free myself. There are thorns on it and I end up very cut up. I swim over and locate the ball again. This time, a giant flesh eating fish hits me hard. I tighten my arms around the ball and go soaring through the water. My back hits a rock really hard. I wince then swim as fast as I can. The fish doesn't give up. It keeps hitting me, being able to smell the scent of my blood and it's hungry.

I don't give up fighting with every last bit of my strength. My lungs are desperate for air. Finally with every last bit of strength I have, I surface and swim to the edge. I climb weakly onto land, gasping and choking for air. I put the ball down after cradling it against me in one arm. Then I cough on my hands and knees, spitting out water and gasping for air. Finally I roll over on my back and close my eyes. People rush over but I slip unconscious.

When I wake I am on my cot with so many blankets over me that I can barely move. I open my eyes and look around. Shan smiles at me, Mr. C by his side. "You did well Catarina," Mr. C tells me.

"Thanks," I mumble.

Once I have had time to warm up, dry off, and eat, I sit with Shan on my bed. We cuddle and he holds me to him. "You only have one more trial. You can do it Cat. I know you can."

"Okay."

"I love you," he tells me.

"I love you too," and then I sleep.

My last trial is in the arena ring. A wild tiger will be released. I have to steal a treasure it has been protecting for a year. It will be the most difficult and dangerous trial yet. I am not scared though. I am sure I can do it but if I fail then I will die and shall have been not meant to be. Shan grabs me and kisses me lovingly. Everyone I pass gives me the death touch symbol meaning Even in Death May You Be Triumphant.

I am wearing leggings, the shoes I made, and a purple sleeveless tunic. I have no weapons except my own two hands. I stand in the arena, slightly crouched with a look of determination on my face. I am ready, showing no fear.

The tiger is released. It looks at me with a murderous gaze. It growls viciously and circles around the treasure. It is a large gold medallion, about the size of a softball, on a chain. The tiger circles around it, not taking it's eyes off of me. I inch forward, glaring at the tiger. I crouch as I move slowly towards it and it lunges at me. I am ready for that and I move out of the way quickly. I make my way towards the medallion quickly. I turn in time to see the tiger run at me and lunge again, swiping it's paw out to hit me. It just barely misses me when I lean back and fall to the ground. I quickly clamber to my feet and look at the tiger. It circles around the medallion and growls.

I don't move for a while. The tiger eventually gets bored and lunges again. I roll out the way and dive for the medallion. I grab it and throw the chain over me around my neck. It's heavier than I thought and will no doubt slow me down. I almost don't have time to get out the way before the tiger attacks again. I land on my stomach and crawl forward until I get to my feet again. The tiger is mad now because I have the treasure. It attacks and this time I attack it back. I grab onto it and gouge it's eyes with my hands. It tries to get me but I jump out of the way then. It still does not give up. It runs around, furious and disoriented. I try to get out of it's way but it can hear me and it can smell me. I get back to the other side. Now that I have the medallion I have to kill the tiger. I grab the spear waiting for me and walk back slowly, crouching slightly.

The tiger lies down and it throws me off guard. I didn't expect it to jump at me all of a sudden and I didn't have time to get out of the way fast enough. It swipes me with it's powerful paw, cutting me deep with it's claws. I scream in pain, falling to the ground. I crawl for my life. I am in the worst pain ever. My body protests movement but I want to stay alive. I can barely move. I can't get away. I have to kill it now or I will be too weak to fight. I turn and I grab the spear.

The vampire Gods look well upon vampires who face death courageously in battle with no fear. I am well aware that I can die right now but I am not scared. I grab the spear and with my determination and courage and every last bit of strength I stab it into the tiger when it lunges at me. It goes right through it's chest. I am still on the ground and I watch the tiger take a few lazy steps before collapsing for good. At first nothing happens but then everyone stands up and cheers so loudly it hurts my ears. Mr. C, Shan, Harkat, and the Princes rush to me. "Can you walk?" Mika questions me.

"I cannot move," I groan. "It hurts."

"We need to get her to the infirmary. She's loosing a lot of blood."

I howl with pain when they pick me up and carry me. My wounds are cleaned and appointment is put on them then I am bandaged up like a mummy. I hiss and howl the whole time through a closed mouth, biting into a pillow. Finally I am left alone. Seba and the Princes stop in to congratulate me. Shan shows up next and I whine. "It hurts."

"I know. It's okay to cry Catarina. It's just me and you now."

I do cry and he comforts me.

After that Mr. C and Harkat show up too. "I wanted to...save you...but I knew...it was not...what you wanted...or what was right..."

"Thank you Harkat. You're a good friend."

He nods. "You too Cat."

"You did very well Catarina. You did prove yourself to be incredibly strong and courageous. You showed no fear and you fought until the end, coming out triumphant every time. I am proud of you," Mr. C tells me.

"Thanks."

"Weren't you scared?" Shan asks me.

"No," I reply honestly.


	24. Chapter 21

Chapter 21-

(Shan)

"She's so amazing," Shan says, sitting by a sleeping Catarina.

"Yes, she truly is," Mr. C agrees.

(Catarina)

It takes a long time for me to heal but as soon as I can move a little without screaming we all celebrate with a feast and music and dancing. I can't dance because I am not really healed so I just hold onto Shan and way slightly. I am wearing black lace up ballet flats and a red dress. My hair is in a bun and on of course placed on my head is my treasured tiara from Arra. I still have bandages on and it still hurts but Shan is very careful with me. I am so happy to be in his arms again, to be alive and proved myself. I am a real General now.

About two years later, it was Shan who took the trials. I wasn't as nervous as the first time. I watched silently each time and congratulated him when he made it through. After his fourth trial he we went to the water fall to wash up. I helped him wash all the dirt away and clean any cuts or bruises. Then we kissed and he pulled me out of the water. We sat on the ground on a towel and made out. We were both only wearing under garments. It didn't take long for him to undo my bra and toss it to the ground beside us. His hand cupped the side of my chest gently, his other on my waist.

Out of the four years we were together there had been so much going on, we only ended up making love twice. The once right after we told Seba what happened, and the second time as soon as I was feeling well and healed after my own trials were completed. I never did completely heal though. I have scars on my back from the tiger's claws.

I pull him close to me and he finally tugs my panties off of me. I tug his boxers off of him and he lies on top of me. Someone could walk in but neither one of us are thinking about that. We make love there on the towel by the waterfall.

Shan completed his trials without fail. There wasn't a lot of time to celebrate though. We did have a feast and during the feast Shan stood up and got everyone's attention. He thanked them for their support and so on...then he thanked me too. And he got down on one knee in front of me. I was surprised. "Catarina, I love you so much more than I could ever say. You mean the world to me. I couldn't have done an of this without you. I never want to be without you. You are amazing. Please, will you be my mate?"

I took a deep breath then I smiled. "Yes, of course."

He stood up and we hugged, kissing quickly. Everyone cheered loudly.

(Shan)

Shan had told Mr. C his plans before he did that. "Mr. Crepsley, there's something important I need to talk to you about."

"Okay," he sat down and faced his assistant.

"If I finish the trials alive, I'm going to ask Catarina to be my mate."

"You've thought about this?"

He nodded. "Yes, I have thought about it a lot."

"Good luck Darren. Congratulations," Mr. C patted him on the shoulder.

(Catarina)

Vampaneze were ready to fight.

Two years after he completed his trials, we were in a full on war with Vampaneze. Shan was one of the princes in charge of war strategy. He sits in his throne and sends out vampire Generals to fight, but not me. Some people argued that he was playing favorites but he said he needed me here for help. I told him "You could send me. I am a General. It's my job."

"I need you here," he replied simply.


	25. Chapter 22

Chapter 22-

(Catarina)

"How long have you been here?"

"A while, I didn't want to disturb you. You need your rest," I respond. He rolls out of his hammock and reaches for his light blue tunic shirt. His light blue pants are already on. "Why are you blushing?" He doesn't answer so I stand up and stop him from putting his shirt on. I slowly slide my hand over some of the visible scars and burns, most all of them obtained from the Trials. In fact, his hair still has not grown back. I do miss it because I was fond of it but it doesn't bother me. I still love Shan more than anything in the whole world. "All vampires have scars Shan. It doesn't bother me at all. Does it bother you that I have scars?"

It took me a while to get used to the big claw marks across my back. "Of course not," he replies.

I kiss him and he kisses me back. We are making out when Harkat walks in. He does this to us a lot because of them sharing a room but I don't mind. I just pull away and smile. Shan puts his shirt on and then his long regal robe.

I bend down to Harkat. "How are your nightmares about the dragons?"

"Not so good," he shakes his head sadly.

I hug him. He is used to my hugging by now and so is Mr. C. When I first started it caught them off guard and embarrassed them.

I walk with Shan to the Hall of Princes. I am dressed in a red short sleeved tunic that is belted around the waist. Black leggings are beneath it and I have on my typical ballet flat type shoes I made. I am not the only one in red. Both Seba and Mr. Crepsley typically dress in red. Standing beside Mr. C with both of us in red it makes us look like we could be father and daughter. Our relationship is almost like that now anyway.

My long hair has been cut shorter so it rests just above my shoulders. I have a red ribbon in it today wrapped around my head like a headband. Many vampires have cut their hair short due to the recent outbreak of ticks.

Shan places his hand on the door and it slides open. He sits in his thrown. Usually I stand beside him when I am not hard at work with Mr. C and some other Generals. We are putting field reports together and building a clear picture of the movements of the vampaneze. A lot of generals are helping us but it is mine and Mr. C's job to take their findings, sort through them, pick out the more important ones, and make suggestions to Paris. We help with the maps. Blue flags mean vampires, yellow is vampaneze, green is vampaneze bases, white is where we won fights, and red is where we lost. Each flag has a number on it linking it to a report. Recently, Mr. C has been upset to see, that we are losing a lot of Generals in his original home town.

Today is an exciting day because Mika has returned after five years gone and he has news. He is dressed in all black like always. He smiles at Shan in greeting saying "How is the cub Prince and his young General?"

"Not bad," he replies and we all quickly take our seats. He sits in his throne and announces that the Vampaneze are using humans who learned their ways called Vampets to fight for them. They don't have the same rules as us or the Vampaneze so they are using guns. But many of the Vampaneze have died in the battle and they are considering surrender.

Cheering erupts through the hall and everyone runs away to celebrate, bringing Mika with them. "Go on you three, go celebrate," Paris tells Mr. C, Shan, and me.

"But-" Mr. Crepsley starts to protest.

"I order you," Paris tells him so he leaves.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Shan questions.

"I am sure. I will be going to sleep now anyway. Go enjoy yourself with Catarina. Just try not to drink too much."

Shan and I leave now to celebrate with the others. Everyone is loud and cheery and there is ale everywhere. Shan and I drink a little but not much because we get distracted. I kiss his cheek so then he turns and wraps his arms around me, kissing my lips. Someone whistles at us and I giggle.

We are holding hands and on our way out when Mr. Crepsley asks us where we are going. "You have to stay here and celebrate."

"We will be back soon. Catarina and I just want some time alone together."

Mr. Crepsley looks at us kind of strange now.

"Please Mr. Crepsley. We haven't been alone together in a really long time," he whines. It's true. It's been two years.

"Okay, whatever," he shrugs and walks away to join the others. Shan and I go to my room. The mattress from my cot is on the floor because I fell off of my bed a few times the previous night. We sit down on it, both smiling, and then our lips collide once again. I lie on my back and he lies on top of me, bracing himself on his hands and knees. We make out as I tug his robe off. He lets is slide to the floor then pulls my shirt off. I pull his off, almost ripping it. I sit up a little, looking him in the eyes as I undo my own bra and take it off. Then I lie back down and smirk at him. He kisses my lips and down to my chest then down to my stomach and lower belly. I arch my back. He pulls my leggings off then kicks his pants to the side. I yank his boxers off of him and he slips my panties off. We make love, not too worried about being quiet because of all thee noise in the mountain already going on during celebration.

We lie together for a while, not even bothering to get dressed. Then finally we do and I fix my hair. He kisses me once more before grabbing my hand and pulling me to the hall with the others.

I drink only enough ale to put me in a funny mood. It gives me a strange feeling but it's not very bad. Shan and a lot of the others drink way too much and end up really drunk. Mr. Crepsley is dancing around singing loudly. I giggle. Shan grabs me and kisses me passionately on the lips in front of everyone. They cheer. I giggle again. "Stop it," I say with a grin.

He joins the others being obnoxious. He sings loudly some kind of funny song he made up and it goes on this way all night. Eventually I put him to bed and tell Harkat to watch him. Harkat things it's amusing and very funny. He laughs a lot and so do I. "It seems you were the only smart one," he tells me, his speech having improved very much.

I sleep well and when I wake up I don't feel really bad. I have a slight head ache but it goes away once I dress and have breakfast. Harkat tells me Shan was feeling horrible and took a shower. When he returns he says he is feeling better. Harkat wants to take a walk and explore so we go with him. I am wearing my dark red long sleeved tunic, leggings, and the shoes I made.

Our first stop is the Hall of Corza Jarn. Generals are trained there for fighting and it is very familiar to me. I have spent a lot of time in it myself. Vanez is wrestling three Generals, winning easily. Despite being blind, he hasn't lost his ability. "Hello Darren, Harkat, Catarina." He still has his keen vampire senses of smell and hearing. He doesn't need to see us to know who we are.

He tells us he heard Shan's singing last night and he laughs. Shan is mortified for acting so foolish but Vanez says he wasn't the only one who 'made an ass out of himself last night.'

He informs us also that he has to stay and train the Generals. Usually it takes 20 years to be declared a General of good sanding but it's desperate times and many young inexperienced young Generals are being thrown into battle. Though I haven't trained for 20 years as a General, I am pretty respected. I have proven myself in many aspects already. I am also a good fighter, smart, and brave so they want me to join in battle but they know they can't have me. They don't bother asking for me and they Especially don't argue about it. I hear them mumble complaints sometimes but Shan is a Prince and his word is final. It is respected. Even the other Princes don't bother to argue it because they know better. It's impossible to get Shan to let me go to battle. He has me doing jobs anyway so I am working but safely.

We visit Seba next. He says he wants to show Shan something in the tunnels. Many years ago Shan left Madam Octa down here because she was in love with another gray spider. Today Seba shows us they have babies who are equally as smart as Madam Octa but not as poisonous.

We leave Seba with the spiders then go outside for the first time in a very long time. The air is clean and good. The happiness is cut short because a man shows up and as soon as I see the heart shaped watch he has on I gasp. I know that it is none other than Mr. Tiny. Beside him are two little people in blue robes. Shan and Harkat look horror stricken.

[A/N- PLEASE don't forget to comment! Thank you!]


	26. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

(Catarina)

"You've grown, young Shan. And you Harkat, you have changed beyond recognition. Wearing your hood down, working for vampires, and talking! Oh, and this...this must be Catarina, what an interesting young lady."

I glare at him. Shan pushes me along and we follow Mr. Tiny through the tunnels up to the mountain halls. Vampires who see us are shocked and fearful. Some of them even give us the death touch symbol. Mr. Tiny opens the door to the hall of princes though only vampire princes are able to open it. I can't say it really surprises me considering the mystery surrounding him and his powers and because he is the one who had his little people construct it. Mika and Paris snap to attention. Mr. Tiny sits in Shan's throne and orders for all the vampires to come and hear his announcement. They all crowd in against the wall, trying to stay as far away from Mr. Tiny as possible. They are clearly nervous. Mr. Tiny stands at the front of the platform of Thrones. I stand with Mr. Crepsley. Shan is a little bit in front of us.

"The Vampaneze Lord has been blooded...but he and his followers CAN be defeated. The Vampaneze Lord is only half Vampaneze at the moment. If you find and kill him before he's fully blooded, victory will be yours." Everyone cheers except all the Princes including Shan, and Me and Mr. C. Mr. Tiny grins eerily and clutches his heart shaped watch with his left hand. It glows red and suddenly so does his right hand. Everyone is silent. "When the Vampaneze Lord was discovered seven years ago, I studied the strings connecting the present to the future, and saw there were five chances to avert the course of Destiny. One of those had already come and gone." The red glow fades from his thumb. "That chance was Kurda Smahlt. If Kurda had succeeded, most vampires would have joined the Vampaneze and the war of scars would have been prevented. But you killed him, destroying what was probably your best hope of survival in the process. That was silly."

"Kurda Smahlt was a traitor," Mika growls. "I'd rather die honorably than owe my life to a traitor."

No one has talked about Kurda in a very long time. Now, bringing him up and talking about him this way...it hurts my heart. I stumble back, trying to get a deep breath but my chest feels tight. I could cry right now but I don't. Mr. Crepsley grabs me and holds me around my waist. "It's alright Cat," he whispers.

I shake my head but stay silent.

"More fool to you," Mr. Tiny replies then wiggles his pinky friend. "This represents your last chance if all else fails. That won't be needed if at all for some time so let's tuck that away," he tucks it down leaving three. "Over the next year certain vampires will have up to three encounters with the Vampaneze Lord. If you seize one of these chances and kill him, the war will be yours. If you fail there will be one final all-deciding confrontation, upon which the fate of every living vampire will hang," he lets go of his watch and stops glowing now.

"You have been very generous with your information Desmond. On behalf of all here I thank you," Paris says.

"Don't mention it."

"Will you extend your generosity and tell us which vampires are destined to encounter the Vampaneze Lord?"

"I will, but let me make one thing clear- the encounters will only happen if the vampires choose to hunt the Lord of the Vampaneze. The four names I have don't have to accept the challenge of hunting him down, or take responsibility for the future of the vampire clan. But if they don't, you're doomed, for in these four alone lies the ability to change that which is destined to be." He pauses. "One of the hunters is absent so I'll not name him. If the other three head for the cave of Lady Evanna they'll probably run into him along the way. If not, his chance to play an active part in the future will pass, and it will boil down to the trio alone."

"Who are they?" Paris questions.

"The hunters must be Larten Crepsley and his assistants, Darren Shan and Catarina Lombardi."

Everyone looks at us and Mr. Crepsley tightens his grip on me protectively. Paris tells us there is no shame if we refuse. "You should stay here Catarina," Shan tells me. "You have to stay here and-"

"No," I shake my head defiantly. "I will not stay here! I was chosen so shall it be. I can do this."

"Cat please-"

"No," I repeat stubbornly. Shan sighs.

"I will do it," Mr. Crepsley announces.

"Me too," Shan says.

"And so will I," I break free of Mr. Crepsley's grasp.

Mr. Tiny announces that no vampires are allowed us to help then calls us three over. He asks Shan if he's afraid. "Yes but I'm proud to be able to help."

"What if you are no help? What if you fail and damn the vampires to extinction?"

He recites a vampire saying. "What comes, we take."

He frowns. "I preferred you when you were less clever." He turns to Mr C. "What about you? Scared by the weight of your responsibilities?"

"Yes."

"Think you might break?"

"I might."

He frowns again, clearly dissatisfied. "And you Catarina? Are you frightened?"

I stand tall and look at him bravely. "No."

"You're not afraid you'll die?"

"If I do, then I do."

"You three are no fun! It's impossible to get a rise out of you." He calls over Harkat and tells him that he goes back with him, he will tell him who he really is and his nightmares will stop. If he doesn't go his nightmares will get worse and in a year he will be a screaming wreck.

"If I wait will I have...another chance to learn...the truth?"

"Yes but you'll suffer in the mean time and I can't guarantee you're safety. If you die before learning who you really are your soul will be lost forever."

"I feel that I should go with Darren...and Larten and Cat," he was the first one to call me that, shortening my name because of his speech.

"If you do it will improve their chances of defeating the Vampaneze Lord. It could be important."

"Harkat," Shan says. "You don't owe us. You already saved my life twice."

"I will feel too bad if I...leave you. I'll go with them, right or wrong. I feel my place is...with the vampires. All else must wait."

"So be it," Mr. Tiny leaves with his little people.


	27. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

(Catarina)

Mr. Crepsley tells us to get some sleep. Vampires give us the death touch as we walk through the halls to our rooms. "You didn't have to do that Harkat," I kneel down to him.

"I wanted to."

I hug him then stand up again. Shan grabs my hand and says "Get some rest Harkat. I'll be in Catarina's room tonight."

He looks at us questioningly.

"We need to be together tonight, just me and her. We'll see you in the morning."

He nods. I go with Shan to my room and sit on my mattress on the floor. I never did put it back yet. "I don't want you to go," he says to me.

"I know you don't but it is my destiny."

"Cat...if anything happens to you," he looks like he could cry.

"Or if anything happens to you...but it won't. We can do this Shan. I know it."

"Okay," he nods. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him. He kisses back passionately, very needy. We make out and then he practically rips my shirt, tugging it off of me hurriedly, desperately. I allow him to undress us both and then we are making love heatedly. We are both emotional and we both need each other, to be close to each other...to have each other...

He holds me tightly in his arms until we both fall asleep. In the morning we dress, pack some light belongings in knapsacks, and say our goodbyes. I hug Vanez and Seba. In my knapsack is an outfit, some bottles of blood, a necklace, and a tiara. I have read the books and left them behind. I no longer need them. I have trained and I am a good fighter now. I am strong.

Paris is the one to send us on our way just before dawn. "I'll miss you Paris," Shan tells him.

"As will I," I add.

"And I will miss you both also," we exchange hugs quickly. "Find and kill him or we shall all perish."

"I will," Shan vows.

"Then may the luck of the Vampires be with you all."

We join Mr. Crepsley and Harkat then begin our journey.

The first few weeks Shan is really happy to be outside again. I must admit, I am too. It's not like before I became a vampire where I was miserable. This is exciting and wonderful. During the days we sleep under bushes, trees, and in caves. I never sleep away from Shan. I am always in his arms.

"This is the life, isn't it?" he asks one day while we are all relaxing.

"It is," Mr. Crepsley agrees.

"I wish we could go on like this forever."

Mr. C smiles. "You are not in a hurry to return to Vampire Mountain?"

"Being a prince is a great honor, but it's not much fun."

"You had a rough initiation. Were we not at war, there would have been time for adventures. Most princes wander the world for decades before settling down to royal duty. Your timing was unfortunate."

"Still, I can't complain. I'm free now," he grins, putting an arm around me. I smile too.

Harkat says "I loved Vampire Mountain. It felt like home. I never felt so at ease before, even when I...was with the Cirque du freak. When this is over, if I have...the choice, I'll return. I've often wondered if I was a vampire in...my previous life. That might explain why I was sent to Vampire Mountain...And why I fit in so well. It could also explain the stake...in my dreams."

While we are in a cave one day Shan insists on knowing who Lady Evanna is and Mr. C says she's a witch. Harkat announces that he has dreamed of a witch but couldn't see her face.

One day when I wake up Shan comes back looking like a different person. I am shocked when I wake up but Mr. C sits us all down to explain why Shan suddenly is hairy. "It's called the Purge. If someone remains a half vampire for an extremely long period of time, usually forty years, their vampire cells attack the human cells resulting in full vampirism."

"Am I..."

"Not yet. This is only the first stage. There will be other changes too though. You will grow, experience headaches, and sharp bursts of energies. Eventually they will all stop and you'll go back to normal. But in a few years you will turn completely vampire. It's rare for this to be happening so early but it is probably due to you becoming a Prince. During the ceremony, you had more vampire blood added to you."

"Why didn't Seba warn me?"

"It was not his place. As your mentor, I am responsible for informing you. I am sure he would have told me about it, so that I could have sat down with you and explained it, but there was no time- Mr. Tiny arrived and we had to leave."

So this isn't going to happen to me most likely. He had more blood added to him when he became a Prince, than when I became a General. It kind of sucks that you can't stay a half vampire forever but both Shan and I do want to eventually become full vampires. We are excited but nervous. We will both miss the daylight greatly.

"How much is he going to grow?" Harkat asks.

"There is no telling. I suppose a few years he will age but no more."

Over the next weeks Shan has a lot of strange changes. Some of them make me laugh, others groan. He is in pain from growing so fast. His senses are getting intensified and going crazy. He gets horrible headaches because of this. And he has a ton of energy. He wants to run and fight and play with me but I keep pushing him away. "You're tiring me out Shan." He runs around a lot and does exercises to wear it off the best he can. He only sleeps for a few hours and many times disturbs me.

Finally, six weeks later, the purge has stopped and he is back to normal. He doesn't have to shave anymore but the hair on his head stays. He is three inches taller now and a little broader. He looks sixteen years old now. And most importantly, he is still a half vampire. He outgrew his clothes and had to buy new clothes. While he was he saw a man who recognized the scars on his fingers. He could be a vampire hunter but we are not sure. Mr. Crepsley says "Humans who know the truth about vampire marks are uncommon but some exist like Catarina did when she recognized Jonathan." He says if we are attacked we will be ready to fight.

"I like you hair," I whisper to Shan, sitting with him on the ground. I run my fingers through it amusedly. He grins.

"Me too."

"I didn't mind you being bald too much but you look even better with your hair."

He laughs. I kiss him. He kisses me back. We are making out when Mr. Crepsley interrupts us. He clears his throat loudly and when we pull away he just gives us a look. I giggle and Shan just grins.

The next day, we are being sheltered mostly from the sunlight by trees. We are aware that humans are following us Mr. C tells us to pretend to sleep then attack. We do. There are four of them. After Mr. C gets his done, he helps Harkat. I need no help with mine. "What is a little girl going to do to me?" he challenges.

"I think you're mistaken," I tell him then I hit him fast, knocking the gun out of his hand.

"Lucky shot but you can't hurt me."

"You're going to be sorry for misjudging me," I pull out my dagger with a quick, agile movement and stab him in the chest. He falls down. I stand up and wipe the blood off my dagger. "I warned you," I mumble then look where Shan is. His guy has one hand cut off but is holding a grenade in the other. Suddenly a throwing star comes out of nowhere and knocks it away. Another flies down and gets him in the head, killing him. I am surprised and not sure what to make of this all. Another vampire jumps down. He looks at the dead humans V tattoo and announces "A vampet. Miserable they are."

When he looks at us I think I know him from his description and so does Shan. "Vancha March," he bows. "It's an honor to meet you sire."

"Likewise," he replies cheerfully.

He is one of the Princes who was traveling. We have never met before. "Vancha!" Mr. Crepsley walks over and pats him on the shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm heading for Lady Evanna's."

"We are too," Shan responds.

"I figured as much. I've been trailing you for the last couple nights."

"You should have introduced yourself sooner sire," Mr. C tells him.

"This is the first time I've seen the new Prince. I wanted to observe him from afar for a while. I have to say I'm not overly impressed on the basis of this fight," he informs us.

"It was a mistake sire. I was worried about my friends and I paused when I should have pushed ahead. I accept full responsibility and I apologize most humbly."

"At least he knows how to make a good apology," Vancha laughs. Vancha is wearing clothes made of animal skin, is dirty and smelling of wolves. Even among vampires he is considered wild and extreme.

Harkat walks over as Vancha sits down. "Harkat Mulds, isn't it?"

"It is sire."

"I don't trust Desmond Tiny or any of his little people."

"I don't trust any vampires that look like they...came from a dumpster."

Vancha laughs. "I think we're going to get along just fine!"

Mr. C and Shan sit down so I slowly walk towards them. Vancha looks up at me.

"Catarina Lombardi," he grins. "Look at you. You're the talk of all the vampires."

I am not sure how to react so I just nod.

"Larten, wake me when it's dawn," he abruptly covers himself with his cloak and goes to sleep, snoring. Shan and I both stare at him in disbelief and surprise. Mr. Crepsley just smiles.

We left the bodies because Vancha said they weren't worthy of burial. Mr. C fills him on everything as we walk, Vancha realizes he is the fourth hunter. "I don't trust Tiny. I usually do the opposite of what he says."

"Generally speaking, I would agree with you but these are dangerous times Sire and-"

"Larten! It's Vancha, March, or 'Hey Ugly!' while we're on the trail."

"Very well," Mr. Crepsley grins. "Ugly, these are dangerous times. The future of our clan is at stake."

Vancha says he wants to hear what Evanna tells him because he trusts her word.

Vancha is against using weapons except his throwing stars so he plays around with Shan, trying to teach him some basics. At one point I ask if I can try. Vancha laughs at me. "Don't underestimate her," Mr. Crepsley warns.

"I think I can handle her," he says. The first time I do okay but then he flips me onto my back and I hit the ground hard. I wince. Shan starts to ask if I'm okay and come to my aid but I stand up and face Vancha.

"Again."

He is amused. "So eager to be beaten again?"

This time it takes longer but he gets me pinned to the ground after a while. "One more time."

"Catarina-" Mr. Crepsley says but I ignore him.

"Okay," Vancha says. I fight hard, planning my moves quickly in my head. I play up on my defensive moves this time, using my agility and speed and grace to my advantage. He can't get a hold on me. He tries to grab me once and I move quickly, using my leg to kick his out and he falls. I stand on him and grin.

"I beat you."

He smiles too. "I like you Catarina. You're an interesting girl."

Mr. Crepsley and Shan look at me in shock. I rub my back and go sit down, satisfied with myself.


	28. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

(Catarina)

"Vancha nominated Kurda Smahlt to become a Prince," Mr. Crepsley informs us one day while we are all sitting together.

"I admired Kurda. He was known for his brains but also his guts. He was a remarkable vampire," Vancha replies.

"Don't you feel bad after what he did?" Shan questions.

"No, I don't approve of his actions and I wouldn't have spoken up for him but he was following his heart. He acted for the good of the clan. Misguided as he was, I don't think Kurda was a real traitor. He acted poorly but his motives were pure."

"I agree," Harkat nods.

Shan doesn't respond, knowing how Kurda killed Gavner and brought death to many including Arra. I feel the pain in my chest again and like I could cry. I get up and walk away quickly. Shan tries to go after me but I literally push him away. Mr. Crepsley gets up next and comes after me as I wander into the woods. Shan goes back to the camp with Harkat and Vancha. "Catarina," Mr. C grabs me by the arm.

Tears are rolling down my face. I don't cry very often. It takes a lot to make the tears spill. Mr. Crepsley just hugs me tightly and I cry on him. He comforts me. "I'm sorry," I finally say, drying my face on my hands.

"No need to be."

"Thank you."

He smiles lightly. When we return Harkat tells me "I am sorry Catarina. I didn't mean to...upset you."

"I know Harkat," I sit down next to him, away from the others. "It's just...I really cared about Kurda. I trusted him. I didn't ever have many friends but he was my good friend and I...It really hurts Harkat."

For the first time ever he walks over with his own arms outstretched. I accept the hug gratefully.

After that I walk back to camp and greeted by a strong hug from Shan. I hug him back and then he kisses me. I kiss him back but then go sit down because Vancha is looking at us. I sit side by side with Shan and we hold hands.

We soon arrive at Lady Evanna's. Her cave is on a hill by a pond full of poisonous frogs that protect her. Vancha warns us not to call her a witch. She is only a little taller than Harkat, dressed in ropes, one green eye, one brown eye, and hairy. It is surprising and she hugs Vancha picking him up. "My little Vancha," she coos like with a baby. "You've put on some weight."

"And you're uglier than ever Lady."

"You're only saying that to please me," she giggles, dropping him and nodding at Mr. Crepsley. "Larten."

"Evanna," he bows. She flips him on the ground and they wrestle until he surrenders.

She looks at Shan now. He is clearly very nervous. "Lady Evanna."

"It is good to meet you Darren Shan. You are welcome."

Harkat bows next "Lady."

"Hello Harkat, you are also welcome as you were before."

"Before?" he asks.

"This is not your first visit. You have changed but I recognize you. I'm gifted that way. Appearance doesn't deceive me."

"You know who I was...before I became a little person? Who was I?"

"I can't say. That's for you to find out," she says then turns to me. "You're Catarina Lombardi, the vampire General."

I nod. "Nice to meet you Lady Evanna."

"You too. What an extraordinary girl you are," she is looking at me weird, amused and interested and curious. Then she looks at Shan again.

"So this is the boy Prince. I thought you would be younger."

"He was struck by the purge on our way here," Mr. Crepsley comments.

"That explains it," she gazes into his eyes.

"So you're a witch?"

Mr. C and Vancha groan.

"What did you call me?" she hisses.

"Nothing. Sorry. I didn't mean it."

"You two are to blame!" She yells at Vancha and Mr. C. "You told him I was a witch!"

"No Evanna!" Vancha protests.

"We told him not to call you that," Mr. Crepsley adds.

"I am a sorceress. I am not a witch. I can change shape."

"Then why..." Shan starts to ask but stops himself.

"Do I choose this ugly form? I feel comfortable this way. Looks are the least important thing in my world," she replies.

"I prefer you when you're beautiful," Vancha mutters.

"Be careful or I'll take my hand to you like I did to Larten all those years ago. Did he ever tell you how he got that scar?"

Mr. Crepsley has a long scar down the left side of his face. Most vampires brag about theirs but not Mr. C with this one. "Please Lady," he begs. "Do not speak of it. I was young and foolish."

"You most certainly were. I was wearing one of my beautiful faces. Larten got drunk and tried to kiss me. I gave him a little scratch to teach him manners."

"You are cruel Evanna," Mr. Crepsley whines miserably. It's kind of funny. Vancha laughs loudly.

I gaze at the frogs around us. Vancha says they all have faces, the only ones in the world thanks to Evanna's magic.

"I feel bad for hurting you like that," Evanna tells Mr. C. "Let me give you a gift. I know that Arra Sails was killed fighting the vampaneze six years ago."

"She died valiantly."

"Did you keep anything of hers?"

"Vampires do not indulge in such foolishness."

"I do," I say, stepping forward. I pull the garnet necklace from my knapsack and give it to her. She smiles and holds it in her hand, working her magic. She produces a perfect image of Arra on the frog's backs.

"Thank you," Mr. Crepsley whispers.

"No need," she says then turns to us. "Let's go inside and leave him alone."

She serves us a meal of fruits and vegetables because she is vegetarian. I do not feel hungry. I poke at the food and frown. "You do not want to eat my food? Are you ill?" Evanna questions.

I shake my head. "I apologize Lady Evanna."

"Arra was teaching Catarina before she died," Shan informs her.

"I didn't know that," Vancha comments.

Shan nods. "They were pretty close before she died."

"I'm sorry for your loss Catarina," Evanna tells me. I nod.

"Thank you."

When Mr. Crepsley comes inside he is in a serious mood the rest of the night, not saying much and staring off into space.

Evanna's cave is very nice. It has feather beds, paintings hanging on the walls, lamps, couches, fans, exotic fruits and wines. After being trapped in Vampire Mountain for so long it is luxury.

She tells us she doesn't want to discuss business until tomorrow, today is a time for rest and friendship. "Why do you call her Lady? Is she a princess?" Shan asks Voncha.

He laughs. "Do you hear that Lady? The boy thinks you're a princess."

"What's so strange about that? Don't all princesses look like this?" she asks, stroking her beard and mustache. I have to hold back giggles.

"Evanna's far more important than any princess. 17 hundred years ago there lived a vampire by the name of Corza Jarn. He mated with a female vampire Sarfa Grall. They were happy but desired to have children. It's impossible for vampires but they wouldn't give up. Corza sought after Mr. Tiny for hundreds of years. He wasn't sure of who Desmond really is or what he can do, anymore than the rest of us are. Sarfa died along the way but Corrza pressed on. At first Mr. Tiny refused but then for his own reasons, he relented. He warned that the woman and her children would either make the clan more powerful than ever or destroy us completely. Corza agreed to let Tiny take some of his blood. Tiny mixed it with a pregnant wolf and worked some magic. The she-wolf had four babies but two were stillborn. The other two, one boy and one girl, were human in appearance."

"I was that hairy little she wolf," Evanna grins.

"They grew quickly and in a year they were adults, ready to leave their mom and Corza. They boy went first and no one knows what happened to him. When Corza said goodbye to the girl he had a message for the clan saying no one was to seek her as a mate because she would not be ready to have a child for a very long time. That was the last time anyone saw her for around 400 years. During that time she did not choose a mate but she did choose a name, Evanna."

"Is that true?" Shan questions. Vancha just shrugs. Evanna is going out for the night but will be back the next day.

Vancha announces that he is going to sleep and stretches out on the couch. "Will you be okay here Harkat? I need to talk to Catarina alone."

He nods.

"Tell Mr. Crepsley if he asks where we are."

I follow Shan curiously. We walk past the frogs who look at us strange and farther onto a wooded area, that's secluded from the rest of the world. We sit on some moss. "What did you want to talk about?" I ask him.

He leans over and kisses me. "This," he replies. "We haven't had time alone together...there's so much going on...Catarina...I love you."

"I love you too," I respond and then our lips collide again. We lie on the soft moss and make out. I am wearing my red long sleeved tunic with black leggings. He is wearing pants and a shirt. When he pulls my tunic off I do not protest. He kisses my stomach then pulls my leggings off. I tug his clothes off too. I take off my own bra and he slides my panties off quickly. Then we are kissing passionately and making love.

Our clothes go back on but we are both tired and we sleep cuddled together on the moss. When we finally return the next day to Lady Evanna's house Vancha and Mr. Crepsley are already awake. "Where were you two? It is dangerous to go wondering off by yourselves without telling me. I asked Harkat but he wasn't sure where you went. I waited for hours but you did not return."

"Sorry," Shan mumbles.

"I apologize Mr. Crepsley," I say.

He frowns and looks at us. "You smell like...sex. Is that why you wondered off alone? You couldn't wait to-"

"Darren, you naughty boy," Vancha teases. "I didn't know you and Catarina were..." he laughs. "I guess you're not really a boy Prince anymore, are you?"

"No," he replies simply, obviously not amused by the whole situation.

We sit together in the corner and wait for Evanna to return. In the mean time we whisper to each other, hold hands, and kiss. "Get a room," Mr Crepsley scolds us.

"Aw Larten, don't you remember being their age? It was fun, wasn't it? If I remember right, you were quite the ladies man yourself in your younger days," Vancha says.

He frowns.

Evanna returns before much else can be said on the subject. Everything is explained to her by Mr. C. "The four hunters, I have been waiting for you for many centuries. I have some insight and I knew four hunters would emerge to face the vampaneze lord but I didn't know who they'd be. I shall accompany you on your journey but-"

"You're coming with us?" Vancha shouts, surprised.

"Yes but only as a traveling companion. I'll play no part in finding the vampaneze lord."

"You have never traveled with vampires before, Lady," Mr. Crepsley tells her.

"I know but there is someone I wish to meet and I'd rather not be alone."

"We would be honored to have you as an escort Lady Evanna. And please do not take offense if we appear suspicious or unwelcoming but these are troublesome times."

"Well then, I'll just pack my things and we'll take to the road."

"So soon?"

"Now is as good a time as ever. There's something I have to tell you first that Desmond didn't. I don't know if you will fail or succeed on your mission but if you fail all four times, only one of you will be alive to witness the fall of the vampire clan. The other three will be dead."

We are all in a somber mood as we travel. I can't see myself being the last one left. I wouldn't hesitate to give my life protecting Shan or even Mr. Crepsley.

"I'm certain we'll win but if we don't I'd rather die beforehand, for our future, than be there to watch the walls of our world come crashing down," Vancha says. I nod in agreement.


	29. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

(Catarina)

We sleep and the next night we are in a better mood. Vancha asks where to go now. "Mr. Tiny said to follow our hearts. He said fate would lead us if we placed ourselves in it's hands," Mr. Crepsley responds.

"You don't think we should try tracking down the Vampaneze Lord? What if fate doesn't lead us to him? What are we supposed to do then? What are we going to tell the others?" Vancha challenges.

"Mr. Tiny said to follow our hearts," Mr. C repeats.

"Fine but you pick the course. I don't have a heart."

"Darren, where do you want to go?"

"I'd like to see how Evra is doing," he suggests.

"Good, just last night I was wondering what my old friend Hibernius Tall was up to. Harkat?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Sire, we head for the cirque du freak," Mr. Crepsley announces.

(Shan)

Harkat was having a nightmare so Evanna healed him temporarily but in the process Shan gets a glimpse of the future, seeing the Master of Shadows. Evanna says that she has to tell him something but it must stay between the two of them. "The future is dark. There are two paths, both troubled and paved with loss. In one possible future the vampaneze lord has become the master of shadows and ruler of the dark. In the other, the lord of the shadows is you."

(Catarina)

I was pretending to be asleep but it didn't work. "Catarina," Evanna suddenly says. "Pretending to sleep is not going to work in front of me. I already said, appearances do not deceive me."

I sit up and brush my hair out of my face with my hand. Shan looks surprised. I stand up and walk over to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet. I yank him with me away from Lady Evanna then I wrap my arms around him and look at him seriously. "Don't let that witch disturb you," I whisper. He nods slowly but he looks upset. "Shan...you know that you could never ever do that. You're not that type of person."

"Okay."

I pull him against me and kiss him. He kisses back then I rest my head on him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He takes me back to the others and we lie snuggle together, his arms around me. We kiss again and again before finally falling asleep.

"You're assistants are a very cute couple," Evanna tells Mr C when everyone gets up. He rolls his eyes at her and shakes his head. I ignore her.

We arrive at the Cirque du Freak soon after. It's amazing. I stare in awe as we hurry in and watch the end of the show. Twisting Twins are just finishing up and that's when a snake guy comes out with a little snake boy. That has to be Shan's beloved friend Evra. When they finish and people leave Shan runs over yelling "Evra Von!" excitedly.

"Darren!" They hug, both of them with tears in their eyes. "Where have you been?"

"Vampire Mountain."

"You've grown."

"Not as much as you."

"Good evening Evra Von," Mr. Crepsley reaches forward and shakes his hand.

"It's been a long time. I'm glad to see you."

"I would like you to meet Vancha March, Lady Evanna, Catarina Lombardi, and Harkat Mulds whom I believe you already know."

"Hello," Vancha mumbles.

"Greetings," Evanna smile.

I just nod.

"Hi Evra," Harkat says.

"It spoke!" Evra gasps.

"Harkat speaks a lot these nights," Shan grins.

"It has a name?"

"It does," Harkat replies. "And it would very much like to be called he."

"Welcome back to the cirque," a man walks over.

"Mr. Tall," Shan nods. I have heard about him too. I am not very surprised when he greets us all by name nor is he surprised when Harkat says hello to him.

"Would you care to eat?" he offers.

"That would be delightful," Lady Evanna answers. "And I would have a word with you after, Hibernius. There are things we must discuss."

"Yes there are," he agrees.

I follow Shan as he walks and talks with Evra. "Darren, I'd like you to meet Shancus," he points at the boy.

"Hello Shancus."

"Are you the Darren Shan I was named after?" the boy asks.

"Am I?" Shan is caught off guard by this.

"Yes," Evra laughs. "Shancus is my first born. I thought it would be-"

"He's yours? You're his father?"

"Yes, he'll be five soon but he's big for his age."

"You've got others?"

"Urcha is three and Lilia will be two next month."

"Are they all snake children?"

"Urcha isn't. He's upset because he wants scales. But we try to make him feel as loved and extraordinary as the others."

"So you're married?"

"Her name's Merla. She joined the cirque after you left. She has detachable ears. You'll like her."

"I'm sure I will," he laughs.

"What about you? Are you..."

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry. This is Catarina, my mate," he gestures to me.

"Mate as in..."

"She's kind of my fiancé."

"Congrats! It's nice to meet you Catarina!" he shakes my hand.

I smile. "You too Evra. I've heard a lot about you."

"Are you a...vampire?"

"Half vampire."

He nods. "Cool."

Shan introduces me to all his friends as his fiancé. I guess there isn't really a word for a vampire mate. "You be married?" Truska asks him.

"Kind of," he nods and she hugs him tightly.

"Good for you! She very pretty, yes?"

"Yes," he grins.

Truska hugs me too. Vancha runs over and hugs her next, giving her a kiss. "Naughty!" she giggles.

"You two know each other I take it," Shan mumbles dryly.

"Oh yes," he nods and then they chatter on in their native language.

Evra introduces us to Merla who is pleasant and pretty. Harkat chooses to stay away from the other little people.

(Shan's POV)

Cat loves Shancus. She is smiling at him brightly, her hazel eyes sparkling. She looks full of happiness and curiosity and amusement that I've never seen before. It's good but it makes me wonder...I know she said she doesn't want kids but I fell kind of bad. She seems so joyful. She'd probably be a real good mom...Maybe I could be a good dad. I always remember my father saying that someday I would settle down with a family of my own. What would it be like to have a son? Or a daughter?

(Catarina)

"You like kids?" Shan asks me.

"They're nice," I respond.

"When they said we can't have kids, you said you didn't want any."

"I never desired to."

"Do you now?"

I shake my head. "No...not at all. I enjoy kids but the life I chose isn't fit for a child. I would not wish to bring a baby into this world even if it was possible."

"Oh...I guess that's true."

"Do you want kids?"

"No, you're right. I mean, when I grew up I always thought I would have a normal life with my own family but...that all changed. I like kids but I wouldn't want one involved with this stuff."

I nod.

A lot of people here know of Evanna. Vancha stays with Truska. Harkat and Shan set up hammocks in a tent beside Evra and Merla's tent. They even place a hammock for me but I end up squishing in with Shan, lying on top of him, my head on his chest. We wake around sunset and go for a walk with Evra. Shan is in a bad mood. While Evra is talking to Harkat I sit with Shan on a rock. "People are treating me different...like an adult now. Things have changed...I changed. Remember what Vancha said to me? How I'm no longer Darren Shan the boy Prince. I'm growing up now. I always used to complain about my slow aging and Mr. Crepsley would tell me that some day I would wish I could go back to my youth. I think this is the day he was talking about."

"Shan, you're hardly old. Don't be so depressed. I mean, I always liked the idea of aging slowly. But I was changed at 17 so I was almost an adult anyway. But we have centuries ahead of us. Besides, I like that you grew some. I look like I'm 18 and now that you look 16 it kind of seems like we could be a couple."

"I never did get to take you on that date."

"I know but it's not your fault. Besides, who needs a date? I'm happy just being with you. We're mates now and it's amazing, you're amazing."

"No you are."

We kiss and I smile.

Mr. Crepsley is excited because he can perform again. He is going to use Shan as an assistant and they will do magic tricks. The vampire speed and strength will be a great help with the tricks.

(Shan's POV)

Truska cuts my hair and measures me for my old pirate costume. I can't believe she has that still. I remember thinking how cool it was the first time she dressed me in it. "You very lucky man," she tells me while cutting my hair. "Catarina very beautiful. Nice girl."

"Yes she is. I am lucky to have her. She's amazing."

"Take care good of her."

"I will."

"You are being Prince now?"

We chat a little bit about being a Prince and Mr. Tiny's messages. Then I go meet up with Catarina.

(Catarina)

Before we can say much to each other we see Evanna in a black cloak talking to Mr. Tall. "I wish you would not do this," he says to her. "The vampires have been good friends to us. We should help them."

"We cannot take sides," she replies.

"Still, to meet with these others and talk with them...I don't like it."

"We must remain neutral. As far as we're concerned both sides are equal, neither good or bad."

"You are correct," he sighs. "I'm letting my friendship with Larten cloud my judgement."

Evanna leaves and heads toward the woods. "I have to follow her," Shan announces. "You stay here."

"No I will not stay," I protest sternly. "I am a vampire General. Let me do my job Shan."

(Shan)

I know she's right. It is her job and she's strong. I am too protective. And there is no time to argue.

(Catarina)

We follow Evanna into the woods. She is talking to a group of vampaneze. Once we see this we run full speed back to the cirque. Mr. Crepsley is getting ready to go on and preform. "Where's Vancha?" Shan demands.

"Off sulking somewhere," he chuckles. "You should get ready and-"

"Larten!" Shan interrupts. Mr. Crepsley stops, alerted to the danger by Shan's rare use of his fist name. "Forget the show. We have to find Vancha. Now!"

Mr. C asks no questions, he just goes with us. Vancha is in the tent with Harkat. Vancha starts to joke but sees the serious expression. Quickly and calmly Shan explains. Vancha curses. "We shouldn't have trusted a witch."

"I do not know what they are discussing but I do not believe he is betraying us," Mr. Crepsley responds.

"Maybe we should ask Mr. Tall," Harkat suggests.

"He's your friend. Should we try?" Vancha asks Mr. C.

"If Hibernius knew we were in danger and was capable of warning or aiding us, he would have."

"Very well, we'll have to take them on ourselves."

"You think she's telling them about us?" Shan questions.

"We'd be fools to chance it. Would you rather let them go on to murder some of our own?" Vancha challenges.

Mr. C sighs. "And Evanna? What if she takes the side of the vampaneze?"

"Then we fight her too."

"You fancy your chances against her?"

"No but I know my duty. I'm going to kill vampaneze. If you want to come you can. If not..."

"Vancha's right," Shan comments. "If we let them go and they kill vampires later we're to blame. Besides, there's something else too. We're destined to cross paths with the lord of the vampaneze. Maybe these ones will know where he is. I doubt it's coincidence we're here at the same time as them. This might be fate's way of leading us to him."

"True," the older prince nods.

"Perhaps," Mr. C says.

"Remember Mr. Tiny said to follow our hearts? My heart says we should face these vampaneze," Shan tells them.

"Mine too," Harkat agrees.

"And mine," Vancha says.

"I thought you had no heart," Mr. Crepsley replies. "But mine says I shall fight too."

Vancha grins.

"Catarina?" Mr. C turns to me.

I look at Shan then back to Mr. C. "Yes, I will go. It is my job as a vampire General. I want to fight too. I'm strong enough."

"You are," Mr. C nods in agreement.

A/N: I hope you are all enjoying the story. Please don't forget to comment. 3


	30. Chapter 27

Chapter 27-

(Catarina)

Vancha decides that we should attack separately from all different angles. 2 vampaneze for him, 2 for Mr. Crepsley, 2 for Harkat, 1 vampaneze and a vampet for Shan, and one vampaneze for me. He says I can help Shan after I finish if he needs it. Mr. C says he will handle Evanna.

When we get the signal we fight, me using my dagger swiftly. I duck and dodge blows from the large vampaneze man and stab him in the chest. I yank my dagger back and he falls to the ground. He groans for a few moments then dies. I turn to see how the others are doing. All of the vampaneze are dead except one and his servant. They run for the woods. Evanna had been watching it all and now she stands. "Will you raise your blades to me too Larten?"

He bows to her. "No lady I will not." I frown.

"Then I will not raise a hand to you."

"Two are getting away!" Vancha shouts.

"Harkat stay with me," Mr. C instructs. "Darren, Catarina, go with Vancha."

"Right," Shan nods and we rush off through the woods. We stand ready to fight as Vancha jumps in. My bloody dagger is still in my hand. What surprises us is that Vancha just stands there and the vampaneze escapes as Mr. C and Harkat show up. "You didn't even try to stop him!" Mr. C yells.

"I couldn't fight him," Vancha responds.

"Who was he? Why did you let him escape?"

"His name was Gannen Harst. He's my brother." We are all silent after he reveals this to us so he continues. "My real name is Vancha Harst but I changed it when I became a vampire. Gannen is a year younger than me. We were very close and did everything together including joining the vampaneze. The one who blooded us was an honest man and a good teacher. He explained everything to us. Gannen and I worked together as half vampaneze for a few years. I couldn't get used to the killing. I wanted to quit but by vampaneze rules they had to kill me if I did. Gannen pleaded for my life. I was told to go and never see the vampaneze again. I had a hard time my first few years, trying not to kill those I fed on. I failed. But then I met Paris."

"Paris blooded you?" Mr. Crepsley inquires.

"Yes."

"Even though he knew what you were?"

He nods.

"How can you make someone a vampire if they are vampaneze?" Shan questions.

"It's possible if you are not fully blooded," Mr. C answers. "A half vampaneze can become a vampire and vice versa, but it's dangerous. I only know of it being attempted three times but twice it ended in death for both the blooded and blooder."

"Paris knew the risks," Vancha announces. "He didn't tell me them until after. I wouldn't have done it if I knew his life was in danger. His body's natural defenses destroyed the poisonous vampaneze blood exchanged but it could have easily killed him like his could have killed me. We were lucky. Now that I had vampire blood I could control my feeding urges. I trained to be a General. Only the Princes knew my history but I proved myself many time and they agreed not to tell others"

"Why wasn't I told?" Shan asks.

"If I went to vampire mountain while you were there you would have been told. It's not polite to speak of one while he is absent."

Evanna walks over now and hands Shan his thumb. "I found this and thought you might like it back."

"Damn it Shan," I curse. Vancha sows it on with Mr. Crepsley's help.

Evanna tells us "I take no one's side. I was just listening to what they have to say as I listened to you. If you are trying to hide something where is the best place to hide it?"

"Enough of your rubbish," Vancha tells her.

"It's not rubbish. Even humans know the answer to this."

"Out in the open," Shan responds.

"Exactly!" she claps.

"What are you-" Mr. Crepsley starts.

"The man in the robes...was no servant," Harkat interrupts grimly. "That's what we overlooked...isn't it?"

"Precisely," Evanna holds up four fingers then bends one down. "Your brother didn't run because he was afraid Vancha. He fled because he was protecting someone, not a servant but the vampaneze lord."

We go back to the cirque. Vancha is upset, grabbing a bottle of brandy, and locking himself in a trailer. Evanna says it was not any of our destined time to face Gannen, it was Vancha's. Mr. Tall says Gannen is the key guardian for the vampaneze lord. "Let's be positive," Shan comments. "We gained a lot of information tonight that we can tell our people."

"That's true," Mr. C agrees. "Plus we suffered no losses, we are still as strong as when we started, and we are wiser, and we still have three chances."

We are all getting ready for bed wen we hear shouts. We run over, Mr. Crepsley with a cloak to protect him from the sun. Vancha is yelling at the sun. "Roast me!"

"Vancha!" Mr. C snaps. "What are you doing?"

"Stay away! I'll kill you if you try to stop me!"

"Sire, this is madness."

"It is a mad world. I spared my brother's life who once saved my own and now we all face defeat."

"Dying will not help," Harkat informs him.

"I deserve to be punished. How can I face the Princes and Generals now? My chance to kill the vampaneze lord has passed."

"So you are going to let the sun kill you?" Mr. C demands.

"Yes."

"You're a coward!" Shan exclaims.

"I'm not in the mood for you Darren."

"And a fool!" he points accusingly, stepping forward. "Who gave you the right to quit? What make you think you can abandon the quest and damn us all?"

"I'm no longer part of this quest. It's up to you three now."

"Is it?" he looks at Evanna and Mr. Tall.

"He has the power to influence the quest," Evanna reveals grudgingly.

"But I failed," Vancha is bewildered.

"Once but who's to say you won't have another chance? Nobody said we'd have once chance each," Shan argues.

"I've been an idiot," the older Prince admits.

"Yes," Shan smiles and pulls him to the shade to sleep. I take to my own hammock, exhausted.

The next day it is decided that we are leaving the cirque. Evanna will be going home by herself. Vancha is going back to the mountain to tell the others our news. Mr. Tall tells us "Dark times lie ahead, regardless of the outcome of your quest. I want you to know that there will always be a home for you- all of you- here at the cirque." We all thank him then say goodbye to Vancha who says he will be back to us soon before he flits away.

"Where are we going?" Shan asks as we set out again.

"We can decide later," Mr. Crepsley shrugs. "For now let us simply walk."


	31. Chapter 28

Chapter 28-

(Catarina)

We made our way to Mr. Crepsley's home town. It is being attacked by vampaneze but we haven't seen any yet. We hide in the tunnels under the town during the day. At night we go to the two hotel rooms we have. Shan has been to this city before one Christmas with Mr. C and Evra.

By the time we climb into our hotel room windows we are dirty and exhausted. We take baths then collapse in bed. Both rooms have two beds each. Harkat ended up sharing a room with Mr. C. I said he didn't have to if he didn't want to but he insisted that it didn't bother him.

Most of the time I don't sleep in my own bed anyway. I usually slide into bed with Shan, one of his arms over me and my head on his chest. And it would be really okay if Harkat wanted to stay here because it's not like I need privacy with Shan. Neither one of us has been in the mood. We are exhausted and we can barely move when we get to the hotel. During the day we are in nasty dirty smelly tunnels. It's not very pleasant.

When Shan and I first got together we were 17 and 20 going on 21. We were still really young. We did get together physically but it wasn't something that happened often. Our relationship was almost like really close best friends. There was years in between it. But as we grew we matured and so did our relationship. Now, there's just too much other stuff going on to even think about it.

Today is interesting because someone comes to visit looking for Vur Horston and his children. That is the name Mr. Crepsley signed in as and it was easier to say we were his children than to explain. The man is Mr. Blaws and he is a school inspector wondering why Shan is not in school. He has records in his briefcase saying Shan is fifteen and enrolled in a school called Mahler's. I greet the man but then disappear with Harkat in the other room. We listen as Mr. C is awoken and sent over to Shan's room to deal with this man. Shan uses the excuse of family problems for his reason of why he is not attending school. Mr. Blaws says if he doesn't go social workers then the police will come after him. When he leaves Mr. C informs us it is impossible that he filled out the forms because he cannot read or write. We are all surprised as we gather together in Shan's room. "I am able to sign my name, read numbers, recognize certain words, and read maps accurately but..."

"How can you not be able to read or write?" Shan is astounded.

"Things were different when I was young. The world was simpler. I was the fifth child in a poor family and went to work at the age of eight."

"So if you didn't fill out the papers, who did?"

"Is it a trap?" I ask.

"It could have been Mr. Tiny," Harkat suggests. "He loves to stir things up. Perhaps this is his idea...of a joke."

"What do we do? Should I go to school or ignore the warnings?"

"I do not want us separated," Mr. Crepsley comments.

"The only other option is to leave," Harkat replies. "Though, this might be the city we are destined to...meet the Vampaneze Lord again."

"This is a matter for Darren to decide. As a Prince, he must make the decision," Mr. Crepsley says.

"Thanks," Shan tells him sarcastically.

"This is about you. Life will be hard for you if we stay. You will have to mix with human children and teachers and you will be the most vulnerable to attack."

"Catarina, what should I do?" he turns to me.

"I cannot make the choice for you."

He frowns. "I'll be so vulnerable myself..."

"I could go with you."

"What?"

"I do not look older than any other teenager and with my old records...I would just change a few things but all the same it says I never finished high school. Mr. Blaws did not mention me because at my age it is my choice whether I attend school."

"Do you think that could work?"

"I suppose so, yes," Mr. Crepsley answers. "We would have to discuss it with that school inspector but...it would be better than nothing."

Mr. Blaws has no problem with it, in fact he is excited. Shan I and I shop for school supplies with each other then put on our uniforms. He is wearing a green sweater, a light green shirt, gray pants, black shoes, and a green tie. I have on a green sweater with a little v-neck, a green skirt, knee high socks, and black shoes. "You look way better than I do," Shan tells me.

"You look...okay."

He rolls his eyes at me.

"I cannot believe I am doing this," I announce.

"It will be a fascinating opportunity," Mr. Crepsley responds. "You will both be able to revisit your past and be human again."

"I did not want to be human," I mutter, frowning.

"What if they don't like me?" Shan worries.

"You are a Prince, far superior to any there," Mr. Crepsley reminds him.

When we arrive at the Mahler's school, Shan hunts for the principal. I am not pleased to be here. I lean against a wall and cross my arms over my chest, frowning. Shan asks a group of kids if they know where the principal is. The boy replies with "Get stuffed, asswipe!"

"What?" Shan is surprised.

"You heard me," they walk away. With our heightened senses we are both able to hear what they are saying as they leave.

"That guy's seriously weird," a girl comments.

"He looks like he came from a zoo," the boy responds.

Shan looks upset so I tell him "Don't listen to them. What do they know?"

Throughout our first day, people stare at Shan's scars and burns. It makes him feel very self conscious. The official report says he was in a fire. It's close enough to the truth.

People comment on me too. They say I talk weird, I'm strange and kind of creepy. I mostly stay away from everyone, watching it all from a distance. I could care less about them or what they think. I do not talk unless a teacher asks me a question. I don't make an effort to get friends because I don't need human kid friends.

I don't struggle as much as Shan with the school work because of all the books I read. It's still not exactly easy though.

I don't even see Shan except for lunch. Otherwise, we have all different classes. I'm in a higher grade than him because of our 'age difference.' All I can do is hope he's not getting himself into trouble.

When we go back to the hotel he informs us his English teacher is Miss Debbie Hemlock, his first girlfriend. He met her here when he was still a kid. Harkat and Mr. Crepsley find it a strange coincidence so we wait outside while Shan visits her apartment. I do not feel jealous. Why should I?

We came up with a story to explain. Shan tells her he has a rare aging disease. He says Evra and him weren't brothers but from the same hospital where Mr. Crepsley isn't their dad but a doctor. She offers to tutor him but she still sees him as a teen student so she has no romantic feelings for him.

Mr. Crepsley announces to us that Mika sent him a telepathic message informing us that Paris has died. We all frown. I wish I could go to his funeral but I don't ask to. I have to stay here with Shan and Harkat. Mr. Crepsley goes, leaving us here for what will be a few weeks.

"How are you feeling?" I ask Shan after Mr. C leaves. He is sitting on his bed, frowning.

"I don't know."

"What's bothering you? We all knew Paris was old."

"That's not it. I mean, I'm not happy about it but we knew. It's so strange here. I don't fit in at school. Everyone just stares at me and makes fun of me."

I crawl over to him and kiss his lips. "Do not worry about their foolish human child opinions. They know nothing. You are a vampire Prince. Nothing in their little world could compare."

"The scars and burns...I look like Frankenstein now. I can understand why they are staring."

"Vampires are proud of their scars."

"Not me."

"You are still just as handsome as the day I met you," I tell him.

"You think so?"

I smile.

"You're opinion doesn't count."

"What?" I punch him in the chest. He winces. Then I get up and walk away. He jumps off the bed and grabs my arm.

"Catarina wait, that's not what I meant."

I turn and face him. "We had this discussion once before...Do my scars bother you?" I had asked him that when we talked about this last time.

"No," he answers truthfully.

"Your scars do not bother me. It is the same."

"I'm sorry Cat. I'm being stupid, aren't I?"

I nod. "Yes but I forgive you."

He closes the distance between us, pressing his lips to mine. His hands go to my waist and my arms wrap around him. We are still kissing when Harkat walks in. I take a step back away from Shan but he doesn't let go of me. "I just wanted to say Goodnight," Harkat tells us.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay in our room?" I offer.

He nods. "Thank you anyway Cat."

"Goodnight Harkat," I say and so does Shan. The little person goes back to his room, shutting the door behind him.

Shan surprises me by picking me up and carrying me back to his bed. I giggle. We lie together. He smiles. I kiss him and he kisses back quickly. It's a kiss that's full of loving emotion. After a moment he rolls over on top of me, straddling me on his hands and knees. We make out.

His hand moves to my waist and hesitantly he starts to push my shirt up. I help pull it off of me and it's not long after that, that the rest of our clothes are scattered on the floor and we are making love.


	32. Chapter 29

Chapter 29-

(Catarina)

Shan introduces me to Debbie one night. "Debbie, I'd like you to meet my fiancé Catarina."

She is obviously surprised to learn he has a fiancé. "Does she have the disease too?"

"Yes," he nods.

"It's nice to meet you Catarina," she shakes my hand.

"You too," I reply but I don't smile. I am not very pleased to be meeting her honestly. I could care less about her.

"How long have you two been together?" Debbie questions him as we sit on the couch.

"About seven years."

She almost chokes on her tea and biscuits. "Wow..."

He nods, smiling lightly.

Shan finally makes a friend at school. His name is Richard Montrose and he is a small nerdy boy. He is kind of intimidated by 'his sister' saying I'm 'scary.' Shan tells him I'm nice if you get to know me. Eventually he does realize that I'm not so bad.

When he gets beat up he falls backwards and almost over a high stair railing. Shan catches him by his ankle and pulls him back up. Shan shrugs it off but Rich says Shan saved his life. They become really good friends after that.

Any free time Shan has, he spends it with Debbie. I had not had a problem with it until now because that is just too much. I deserve a little attention from my mate. Debbie is just a meddlesome human. So I stay in Harkat's room and refuse to talk to Shan.

(Shan)

Shan had an argument with Debbie so he went for a walk through the city. It was dark and he got attacked by a vampaneze with hooks for arms. It runs away when someone else jumps in. That someone happens to be his childhood friend Steve Leonard AKA Steve Leopard. Shan hugs him and cries happily when Steve says he is no longer mad at him. They go to Steve's apartment and Steve stitches Shan's gashed leg and bandages his head. Then Steve tells Shan about his life.

He learned all he could over the years and at age 16 he left, determined to be a vampire hunter. But soon he learned vampires weren't evil or killers. He realized all Shan sacrificed to save him. After that he began a quest to kill vampaneze, so far six of them. Shan invites Steve to the hotel saying "There's someone I want you to meet." On the way there he explains his own life to his old friend.

(Catarina's POV)

Shan tells me he brought someone with him and fills me in on everything quickly. Then he lets Steve in. I am very wary of him but thankful he helped my Shan. "Hello Catarina! Darren has a mate!" he exclaims. "And if I might say so myself she's gorgeous."

Shan grins.

"Hello," I shake Steve's hand. "Thank you for saving Darren."

"No problem," Steve smiles.

I tell Shan to sit down and take a look at his wounds myself. "You have to be more careful Shan," I tell him, looking into his eyes. Then I hug him, resting my head on his shoulder. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you," I whisper.

He hugs me tightly in return.

Steve asks what Harkat is so Harkat explains. Then Steve tells us he has been tracking the vampaneze that attacked Shan. That's how he was there to save him. I hold Shan's hand, not moving from my place on his bed beside him.

A plan is established and soon we are in the tunnels searching for signs of vampaneze the whole weekend. Harkat and Steve have arrow guns. Vampires aren't supposed to use guns. It's against the rules. "Are you sure Catarina shouldn't use one? I mean, she's a girl..." Steve said to Shan.

He shook his head. "Do NOT underestimate Cat. That's one of the worst mistakes you could make."

While on our trip through the tunnels Steve talks about Mr. Crepsley saying he had bad blood. It is the real reason I am wary and not sure I trust Steve. Even Harkat is wary of Steve. "Maybe he confused my ability to kill, with a desire to kill," Steve explains.

Shan goes back to school. He is going to tell them I have the flu. He's going to say he might be catching it himself so he can get out of school. I chose not to go. There were more pressing matters here in the tunnels. My job as a vampire General is coming first and my loyalty to Harkat.

When Shan returns he says vampaneze killed people next door to Debbie and she's demanding answers so he's going to tell her the truth. "What is she informs the police?" Steve responds.

"It's dangerous. Humans are unpredictable," Harkat adds. "You don't know...how she'll act or what she'll do."

"Her safety is at risk," Shan argues. "This is serious."

"I hate Debbie," I comment.

"Because you're jealous?"

I frown and punch him in the stomach making him double over in pain. "No, because she's making you act stupidly."

"I'm not going to stop you," Steve announces.

"This is wrong," Harkat states. "I can't stop you so I won't try but I don't...approve. The group should ALWAYS come before the individual."

I growl and glare at Shan. We all end up going to Debbie's anyway. When Shan tells her the truth she is shocked but eventually says "I believe you." She decides she wants to join us in the tunnels, much to my displeasure. I am still glaring, arms crossed over my chest.

Shan hears footsteps outside suddenly so Harkat and we go to the hallway to see who it is. It seems deserted. I look up at the ceiling and raise an eyebrow when I see who it is. He jumps down. "Vancha!" Shan exclaims.

"You should always check over head," Vancha tells him. "You're mate is seriously going to kick your butt in battles Darren."

I giggle and hug Vancha quickly and lightly. "Thank you."

"Where's Mr. Crepsley?"

"On the roof."

"Get him and I'll introduce you to my friends."

Mr. C is still suspicious of Steve. "Blood doesn't change," he says.

"You could have been wrong Larten," Vancha responds.

"I'm not wrong. I know the taste of evil."

"I wouldn't bet on that. I've found traces of 'evil' blood in several people but many of them went on to live normal lives."

"Not all people who are born evil commit evil but I do not believe in taking chances. I cannot trust him."

"That's Stupid," Shan comments.

"I was cautious at first," Harkat informs them. "But I'm confident now that he's on our side."

"If you say there are traces of evil in his blood, I'm sure there are," Vancha says. "But people can overcome their natural defects. I know nothing of this man but I know Darren and Harkat and I place more faith in their judgment than the quality of Steve's bad blood."

"Catarina, what do you think?" Mr. C turns to me.

I pause then tell him "I was wary also but he has given me no reason not to trust him."

"Very well, I will speak no more of it. But I will keep a very close watch on you."

"Go ahead," Steve retorts.

A plan is discussed. Mr. Crepsley says we have to get on with our mission so we should only stay one more week. Shan agrees saying "It's the best we can do."

"I can do more," Harkat says. "I am not tied to the mission. I will...stay behind if the matters are not resolved by our deadline."

"Me too," Steve adds. "I won't quit until the end."

I can't help looking sad. "Harkat..." I know everyone is expecting me to protest and as much as I want to I cannot. "I will miss you," I finally say.

Everyone goes to the hotel. Mr. Crepsley wants girls in one room and boys in the other. "No," I argue stubbornly. "I am not leaving Darren nor will I share a room with that human."

"Catarina hates Debbie with a passion," Steve explains.

"Fine," Mr. Crepsley sighs. "There is no use arguing. Debbie will be alone in her room then. Now, I will have one bed and Catarina the other, yes?"

"No," I shake my head. "I don't want it. Give it to Harkat."

Harkat looks at me with his big green eyes but I am unwavering in my decision. Once I have made up my mind about something it's almost impossible to change it. "Fine," Mr. Crepsley says, annoyed. He crawls into bed and so does Harkat.

"You are sure?" the little person asks me.

"Goodnight Harkat," I nod then make myself comfortable on the floor, my head on my mate's chest and his arm around me. Vancha is on the floor too. We all sleep.


	33. Chapter 30

Chapter 30-

(Catarina)

At dusk we check out of the hotel, relocating somewhere quieter because of our new arrivals. We pick Steve's practically empty apartment building. The rooms are cold, damp, and uncomfortable but will do for now. We take three rooms next to each other. One is Steve's apartment already. Shan and I move into it with him. One room is Debbie's by herself. The other has Vancha, Harkat, and Mr. Crepsley. Steve sleeps on the couch, insisting we take his bed. I snuggle against Shan for warmth and a blanket with holes is thrown over us.

We go to the tunnels and split up into teams. Vancha and Steve, Debbie and Mr. Crepsley, Shan and Harkat and me. We don't have arrow guns but all the others do including Debbie. Every one of us has a cell phone. On our way through the tunnels Shan tells Harkat "Can you go ahead a little? I need to talk to Catarina alone."

Harkat looks at me then nods. "Okay." He obediently goes on through the tunnel.

"Cat..." Shan says. I shove him, hard. He hits the wall and it cracks. He winces. "I'm sorry..."

"Fuck you," I growl. I do not forgive him for kissing Debbie. That's what they got in an argument about the night he was attacked by the vampaneze and Steve rescued him.

"It didn't mean anything. I wasn't thinking."

"You're an idiot! I hate Debbie. She's just a stupid little human girl!"

"I'm sorry Cat. I love you! I know I'm an idiot and I made a mistake."

"I will not forgive you Shan," I cross my arms and frown.

"I do care about Debbie a lot but she doesn't mean to me, what you do. I love you so much Catarina. You're my mate. I want to be with you forever. She is a human and she doesn't belong with me in my world. You're a vampire general and all that we've been through, all you do, all we will do together in the future...no one could ever compare to you. Our bond is so strong. We understand each other, we complete each other. I would be nothing without you. You're so amazing. Please Cat..."

I shake my head, too upset. I turn away from him. He sinks down onto the cement ledge he's on and cries. I go find Harkat. By the time I do I am sniffling myself. "Are you okay Cat?"

"No," I kneel down and hug him for a long time. I do not cry but it takes me a while to get a hold of myself. I take a deep breath and finally stand up saying "Thank you."

"No problem," he is curious about what's going on but doesn't ask, respecting my privacy.

Eventually Shan joins us, moping behind us. I say nothing to him. Later, I am looking for comfort. I talk to Mr. Crepsley about the whole thing, whimpering towards the end. "You can cry Catarina. No one is here except for me and I will certainly not hold it against you."

I nod and I do cry. He hugs me, pulling me close to him and I gladly accept the hug. Mr. Crepsley has become like a dad to me strange as it may be. When I calm down I dry my face then sit up. "Darren is young," he tells me. "He makes mistakes as have I in my more foolish days. He loves you. And you love him, yes?"

I nod.

"Then talk to him and work it out. I could not think of anyone more perfect for each other than you two. I know what is going on with him and Debbie. I know what went on. I know you and I know Darren. Trust me."

I nod again. "Thank you."

I do not sleep in the same bed as Shan. I sit on the couch and Steve hesitantly sits beside me. "Darren told me everything. He's really sorry."

I don't respond.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

He frowns sympathetically. "Can I...will you attack me if I give you a hug?"

I shrug so he hugs me lightly then lets go. He forces a smile and says "It's going to be okay."

I curl up on the lumpy cushion, laying my head on the arm rest. Steve puts his jacket over me and sits on the opposite end of the couch. Eventually he falls asleep too.

In the tunnel I whisper to Harkat that I want to talk to Shan alone. He is hesitant but sees I am sure so he leaves. "Where's he going?" Shan questions. I stop him.

"We need to talk."

He stands and faces me on the ledge. He looks sad.

"I talked to Mr. Crepsley about this..."

"What did he say?"

"It doesn't matter," I shake my head.

"I'm sorry Catarina. I don't know what else to say. Please...don't leave me."

"You should have thought about it before you kissed her."

He sinks down and sobs. "I can't be without you...please...I was stupid...forgive me...I love you so much...please..."

I walk over to the ledge and climb onto it. I kneel in front of him and place my hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at me. Tears are starting to fall from me too now. "You are the most important thing in my world. You always have been since I met you. I love you more than anything. What you did to me...it hurt. I don't know if I could ever go through the pain again. I cannot lose you. Do you understand that?"

He nods miserably.

"If you EVER hurt me like this again I will NOT forgive you. Understand?"

He nods again.

"I love you," I kiss him. He throws his arms around me and kisses back. We make out until I force him to his feet. Then he pushes my back against the wall and continues kissing me, our tongues dancing. I am practically clawing at him, pulling him against me desperately.

"I love you too Cat...so fucking much. I can't even put into words. I'll never hurt you again. Cat..." he pants.

I close the distance between us, my lips on his. We make out passionately again. He is close enough that we have bodily contact and I am the one who spreads my legs a little so he fits between them. I slowly rock my hips against his while still pulling him against me with my arms and hands. His hands are on the dirty wall behind me. After a moment his lips travel down to my neck. I tilt my head, closing my eyes and I moan quietly. He whispers in my ear "I want to make love to you so bad Cat."

"Me too," I mumble. After a little more heated kissing I push him away gently. "We have to stop."

We take a while to calm ourselves down. Then I grab his hand and he smiles. I smirk and we go find Harkat. I am dirty now but that is nothing new. We are always dirty when we emerge.

This time he leaves me with Steve, saying he has to do something. Mr. Crepsley tells me not to worry.

I sit on the couch with Steve, leaning my head on his shoulder. When Shan arrives back he is not with Debbie. He shoves me lightly into our room then closes the door. I wait on the bed patiently. He returns a minute later, walking and shutting the door behind him. He crawls into bed and hands me something, smiling brightly. It's a bouquet of red roses. I smell them and smile lightly. "Thank you."

He also has more gifts in a bag. I pull them out one by one. A new warm blanket, a little white teddy bear with a red heart on it, a small heart shaped box of chocolates, and a small bottle of perfume with a ribbon tied in a bow around it. I smile again. "Thank you so much," I say.

"You're welcome Catarina. I love you."

"I love you too."

We make out, our arms around each other. I lie down against a pillow and he lies over me, reconnecting our lips. After a moment he is tugging my black tunic off. I allow him to. He kisses my neck and my stomach and my chest. I stop him soon. "We can't."

"Why not?"

"Steve..." I respond.

He shakes his head and pulls my leggings off, kissing up my thigh. He sits up and takes off his own shirt and works on his pants. "Don't worry about him. He's asleep."

I frown. "Are you sure?"

"Catarina," he captures my mouth in another heated kiss. He straddles me, only in boxers now. He undoes my bra and slips it off of me without breaking our kiss. He straddles me on his hands and knees as we make out. I wrap my arms and legs around him. In a few more moments our remaining garments are pulled off and we are making love.

(Shan's POV)

Catarina is lying on her belly, her head on the pillow, sleeping. I put the blanket over her naked body and pull her close to me. I keep my arms around her and sleep. When I wake up, her head is on my shoulder and she is still in my arms, fast asleep.

I crawl away and put on my clothes quietly as possible so I don't disturb her. Then I go to the kitchen where Steve is sitting with a glass of water and some make shift breakfast. "Hey man," he says.

I sit down too. "Hey," I run a hand through my messy hair.

"So you and Catarina made up?"

I nod. "Yeah. I'm so lucky to have her."

"From the sounds of last night you sure showed her how you really feel."

"Steve! Shhh...I didn't mean for you to hear that. I told her you were asleep."

"I wasn't," he shrugs.

"I'm sorry," I am embarrassed.

He chuckles. "It's fine. I'll get over it."

(Catarina)

Friday morning we are on our way back to the apartment when Shan picks up a newspaper. It says Darren and Catarina Horston are missing and people are looking for them since a girl from school turned up dead. Mr. Crepsley makes up a story for us when he hears the news. Shan will tell them our dad took us to our uncle's house for health. We will go to school then say we don't feel well and ask our teachers to call our 'Uncle Steve' to retrieve us since our dad is at a job interview. On Monday we'll say our dad got the job so we have to move away to another city.

When we arrive at school the principal tells us how worried he was that the murderer might have gotten us. He says the girl who is dead from school is named Tara Williams. Shan whispers to me that she sits to his left in English. He is worried the next victim might be Richard who sits to his right. "Look sick," he tells me.

I slump down against him and he catches me easily. "Catarina!" the principal is concerned.

"Cat?" Shan asks like he is worried too.

"I feel sick," I mumble.

"Maybe you should go home and rest," the principal says. "Let's get you to the office so we can call your dad."

"He's at a job interview today. You will have to call our Uncle Steve," Shan tells him.

We sit in chairs at the office while they call. "You should probably go home too Darren," the principal offers.

"Yeah I'm not feeling so well either."

"Your uncle is on his way."

"I'm just going to grab some of our homework and I'll be right back," he leaves and when he returns he whispers to me that he checked on Richard and he is okay for now.

We discuss everything with Mr. Crepsley. He says vampaneze could strike Richard or the person in front of Shan or in back of him. He tells us we will stake out their houses and attack vampaneze with arrow guns 9not us vampires of course). Derek Barry sits in front of Shan so Debbie and Mr. Crepsley will go there. Gretchen Kelton sits in back of him so Vancha and Steve go there. It's Friday night, dark and cold and wet. I am still wearing my school uniform and so is he. I huddle against him the whole night. Nothing happens at all.

Mr. Crepsley announces that we will be leaving on Monday as planned, regardless of whether the vampaneze attack or not. Shan reluctantly agrees. The mission takes priority.

Saturday heavy clouds mask the almost full moon. Richard and his brother go to the store. We follow and watch from a distance. On the way back to Richard's house at 8:15 PM Harkat points out a vampaneze. He pulls out his arrow gun, Shan his throwing knives from Vancha, and I pull out one of my two daggers hidden under my tunic. We all end up in the ally and the hooked vampaneze that attacked Shan jumps out. Harkat shoots it in the leg with an arrow. We don't want him to die yet because we want information from him. Hooky (as Shan and Harkat call him) falls down and howls. I hide in the shadows with Harkat and Shan covers his face to keep his identity secret. He yells at Richard and his brother "Get out of here! Run now if you want to live!" They do and so does Hooky.

Harkat calls the others while Shan and I chase Hooky. He stops on a roof and we climb up after him. He throws tiles at us, yelling. The others arrive. Us vampires chase Hooky over the rooftops and the others chase him on the ground. Hooky goes into the tunnels. We all go after him and he leads us to a cave. When we walk in others drop from the ceiling. It's 9 vampaneze and 14 Vampets who all have guns. A door opens and four more vampaneze enter then.

Vancha says it's dishonorable to fight like this. Everyone drops their arrow guns by his orders. A vampaneze in charge tells his people to put down their guns too. Vancha asks if Hooky really is a vampaneze and the one in charge says he was recently blooded. "You use these things to fight for you? Human thugs and crazy hook handed monsters!" Vancha taunts.

"I'm only crazy with rage and it's all his fault!" Hooky points at Shan.

"I don't even know you!" Shan argues.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" he takes off his mask.

"Reggie Veggie?" Shan gasps.

"Don't call me that! It's RV!"

I have heard very little about him. I know he was a hippie who thought the cirque was cruel and there was an accident with the wolf man who ate his arms.

"You sent those forms to Mahler's!" he accuses.

"I had help."

"Who ?" Vancha questions.

"I did!" Steve shouts. We all turn to look at him and see he is now holding a knife to Debbie's throat. For the first time hiss gloves are off and the scars on his fingertips are visible. He is a half vampaneze.

"No!" I growl viciously, crouching and full of anger. Shan doesn't attack because of Debbie. Vancha grabs my arm in a firm grip with one of his hands, holding me back. If it was up to me I'd kill Steve now. I could care less about Debbie.

"I knew we could not trust him," Mr. Crepsley says. Steve laughs.

"This was a ploy, wasn't it?" Vancha asks.

"Of course. Darren being attacked and me rescuing him. I was the one who got this all started, lured you back into the city," Steve answers.

"Why?" Shan demands.

"You plotted with Crepsley to kill me with that spider. You were jealous of me."

"No, you're wrong! I saved you! I gave up everything so that you could live. This is madness!"

"Look who it is," he points across the cave where the vampaneze Lord and Gannen are. Vancha charges forward before anyone realizes what he's doing. Mr. Crepsley goes in after him, knives slashing vampaneze and so does Harkat with an axe. I turn just as Shan shouts "Debbie!" and goes to rescue her. It makes me even more furious. He should be joining his companions on our important mission, trying to get to the vampaneze lord. Instead he chose Debbie like always.

I scream furiously and lash out at any vampaneze near me with a dagger in each hand.

I can see out of the corner of my eye what is going on with Shan. RV is now holding his hooks to Debbie, and Shan has a blade to Steve. "If she dies, he dies!" Shan threatens. RV takes Debbie away telling Shan he will kill her if he kills Steve. Then he's gone. The Vampaneze Lord escapes with two guards after them. Gannen looks at Shan amidst the fighting and gives him the death touch symbol. Shan has his sword in hand and he fights vampaneze near him. We all follow him to the exit tunnel. Vampaneze start to go block us but Gannen tells them "Hold!" and they stop. Gannen walks over and stands face to face with his brother.

"Vancha."

"Gannen."

"I will give you a fifteen minute head start. No one shall follow you."

"This is a trick," Vancha snarls.

"I don't lie. The odds are still in our favor. I hope to lose as few of my men as possible."

"I'm not leaving without Debbie," Shan protests. I growl low in my throat, still flooded with anger.

"Take Steve and bargain with RV later," Gannen suggests.

"Fine, deal!" Shan agrees.

"Go now!" Gannen tells us so we do. Vancha drags a vampet hostage with him.


	34. Chapter 31

Chapter 31-

(Catarina)

Ten minutes in Vancha says to try to throw them off. We go a different route through the tunnels. Vancha announces that he is going back as a decoy then leaves. The vampet is placed in Harkat's hands. Eventually the Prince returns and we all can hear vampaneze close in the tunnels. They swarm in on us. Vancha tells us to go while he throws Shurikens at the vampaneze. Mr. Crepsley reaches for me but I am not close enough to him on purpose. I choose to stay for now and defend my friends. He shoves Shan up onto the street through a man hole. Steve goes next. I push Harkat after him. Mr. Crepsley finally picks me up and practically throws me onto the street. He and Vancha follow quickly.

"We should leave this town," Harkat says. The dim morning light is keeping the vampaneze in the underground tunnels.

"I'm not leaving Debbie," Shan argues.

"And I'm not leaving while the vampaneze Lord is still here. It's our job to kill him," Vancha adds.

"I agree but first we rest," Mr. Crepsley replies. "Do we return to the apartments?"

"They could attack," Harkat says. "They know where-"

"I doubt they will come after us on our own turf after Gannen let us go," Shan says.

We all agree, Harkat is reluctant though. Vancha and Mr. C pull up hoods on robes to protect them and we all go back to the apartments.

I go into the bedroom I shared with Shan, slamming the door. I throw things angrily. I destroy the red roses, rip apart the teddy bear, smash the box of chocolate, and shatter the perfume against the wall. I even tear the blanket to shreds. I scream and growl and go on a rampage. Finally I just sob. Harkat comes in and pulls me to the living room where everyone else is gathered. I sit in the corner, refusing to look at Steve. Vancha was in the other room, torturing the vampet until he talked. The vampet said Gannen let us go because only the Vampaneze lord is allowed to kill us due to Mr. Tiny's rules. The vampet is dead.

Outside police swarm in, blocking all routes of escape. They think we are the killers due to an anonymous tip. They think the vampet and Steve were hostages and are upset to find out only Steve is still alive. Vancha tells us if we are captured now by the police there may be chances to escape later. We all jump down from our fifth floor window, shocking the police. The jump is fine for us all but Mr. C lands wrong and fractures his ankle. Shan says he will stay with Mr. C to give Vancha better chances of escape. He can't flit with us all. "I'm staying too," Harkat decides.

"We don't have time for this rubbish!" Vancha complains.

"It's not rubbish. I go where Darren goes. Besides...you have better chances without me."

"And you too Catarina?" he asks.

"Yes," I nod slowly.

"We'll do our best to break out. If I cannot walk these three will escape on their own, yes?"

"Yes," Harkat agrees.

Shan hesitates the mutters Yes reluctantly. I growl quietly, refusing to answer Yes.

"Luck," Vancha leaves using the police chief as a shield. He flits and to the humans it seems he vanished into thin air.

We are arrested and put in separate windowless (thank the Gods) jail cells. Various cops try to interrogate me and ask millions of questions, most of the same ones over and over again. I sit in the far corner of my cell with my head down. When they take me to be interrogated I still keep my head down and I am silent the whole time. That is until they mention they confiscated Harkat's mask that he needs or he will die from the air. I am in my cell so now I rattle the bars and scream at them. They demand answers I cannot give them before leaving me. I sit down in my corner and sob. I can hear the cops saying things about me like "She's one crazy messed up bitch" and "She's a stubborn one" and "I think she might be dangerous. Stay away from her. She's a feisty one."

Soon I find out Steve killed and injured various people on as he broke out of the medical area. He escaped. The cops are frantic.

(Shan)

The cops leave Shan with one who tells him to make it look like he knocked him out then escape in the ceiling. When Shan questions the officer he just says "You'll see." What he does see is a tattooed V, the symbol of the Vampets. He crawled to Harkat's cell then they both crawled to Catarina.

(Catarina's POV)

Something bursts through my ceiling. I am startled but I don't move. They drop to their feet and I see it is Shan. "I'm here to break you out. C'mon," he grabs my hand and pulls me up through the ceiling. The only other thing he says to me the whole way to Mr. Crepsley's cell is "I'm sorry." It's not the same apology as before. This isn't I'm sorry for making a mistake, please take me back. This was I'm sorry for hurting you but I care for Debbie and that won't change.

There is a guard and a cop in Mr. C's cell. Harkat jumps down with Shan, surprising them. I wait in the ceiling. Harkat knocks out the guard and Mr. Crepsley uses his knock out breath to take care of the cop. He picks the locks on his handcuffs then joins us, very calm. Shan had broken his the same way I had mine. They are still on our limbs, chains wrapped around our wrists and ankles.

We get out and attempt to go the tunnels underground but Shan finds vampets are blocking all entrances. We go through darker ally ways until Shan suddenly says he has to do something and runs off before any of us can stop him.

(Shan)

He finds what sun block is left in the store since it's autumn and steals it. On his way out a news story plays showing his and Catarina's pictures with sketches of Vancha and Crepsley. The story says they are wanted murderers. People chase after Shan. He is frantic when he gets to the others. He tells Mr. C to put on the sunblock in a hurry. He does then an angry mob shows up with weapons. They run.

(Catarina)

We race up a ladder onto a roof of an apartment building only to find we are trapped. There's a police helicopter above us and humans advancing behind us. "Follow me, I have a plan," Mr. C instructs. We go into the building through a window and he yells "Vampires in the building! Everybody out!" When a few people emerge he shoves them towards the stairs. "Quick! Head for the ground floor! We have to get out! We will die if we stay! The vampires are here!" They run down them fast. He smiles proudly and tells us to do the same as he had. I hear him yelling behind me "Vampires! Vampires! Beware the living dead!"

I walk up and down the hall but say nothing. I have no energy to waste on this so I let them do it for me. It's chaos but it works. The humans fleeing in a panic block the mob ones trying to get in. Mr. C leads us to an abandoned factory building. We run down through it and out the back into the alleys. Mr. C's leg is swollen up to the knee know so Shan and I help him walk. The sky is getting kind of cloudy.

Shan tries to ask Richard for help hiding but Richard freaks out and Mr. C has to come in and knock him out with his knock out breath. Shan is kind of sad but we move on. Eventually we find an old abandoned farm and climb into a silo to rest until tonight when we can go into the tunnels. Mr. C picks the locks on our cuffs. I rub my wrists and ankles while Shan asks Harkat why he didn't have any cuffs. "They didn't know what I was...or what to make of me. They asked...if I was in pain so I said yes...Then they asked if the handcuffs hurt so...when I said yes they took them off."

"Lucky."

"That's also why I was alone. I...could see they were uneasy around me so...I told them not to touch me, said I had...an infectious disease. You should have seen them run!"

I giggle and they all laugh. I try to sleep but only wake up after a fitful dreamless state with tears on my face. I sniffle and keep by back to Shan, curling up next to Harkat. "You are stupid," Mr. Crepsley tells Shan quietly. "You should abandon Debbie. This is our mission as companions and that is your mate. These should come before Debbie. You are foolish Darren." He doesn't answer.

I do talk to Mr. Crepsley about Steve. "I want to kill him. He is evil and I hate him. It took me so long to finally trust him. When I was having relationship problems with Darren, I let Steve comfort me. I let him sleep next to me. I can't believe I was so stupid! Why? The people I trust, betray me constantly. How am I ever supposed to trust anyone again Mr. Crepsley?"

"I understand but I do not think you are stupid. He tricked everyone. It is not your fault. Do not blame yourself."

"The people I care about have all died or betrayed my trust. I feel...alone...and sorrowful. My heart aches..."

"You are never alone. You always have our clan until the end."

I shake my head, a few tears falling. He puts a hand on my shoulder. "Catarina..."

"You and Harkat are all I have now. Please promise you won't leave me."

"I promise I shall never leave you until I take my last breath."

I nod. "Thank you," and dry my face on my hand.

On the way through the tunnels Mr. C suddenly remembers we have no weapons because we had to give them up when we got arrested. "Brilliant! The most important fight of our lives and we came unarmed. What kind of fools are we?"

"The greatest ever," Vancha appears.

"Vancha!" Shan cheers.

"The one and only," he grins. Harkat, Shan, and I all run and hug him at the same time. He is surprised then smiles and hugs us back. "Sappy idiots!" he laughs. "Haven't you got a hug for me too Larten, old buddy?" he asks.

"You know where you can stick your hug," he replies.

"Oh the ingratitude!" Vancha sighs. "Let's get you some weapons. The vampaneze left these behind."

I am delighted to find my weapon of choice, daggers. Vancha also reveals to us that he still has police chief Alice Burgess and convinced her to fight with us.

We soon arrive at a steel door with combination locks. Shan knows it is designed by Steve and easily figures out the code. It is Steve Leopard in alphabet numbers. A is 1, B is 2, and so on. It opens. RV is in the tunnel. He says Shan can go with him and save Debbie but if he stays with his companions he will kill her. "Remember what we discussed in the silo," Mr. C warns. Shan refuses RV's offer so he goes away. "You did well Darren."

"I did what had to be done," he responds.

We get to a room where there is a pit and a rope to climb into it. There is a tunnel to go into but spikes on the floor. Vancha goes first to see if it's a trap. Steve emerged from the tunnel and lights a match. Flames explode. I gasp. When they go, Vancha is singed but alive on the rope. "Vancha! You're alive!" Shan exclaims.

"Of course I am," he grins.

"You're a tough old badger, aren't you?" Steve replies.

"Aye."

"I'll cut this rope and you won't be so tough anymore!"

Vancha moves up and joins us.

"Wise move," Steve tells him. He whistles and dozens of vampaneze and Vampets swarm in. The police chief spots the officer who let Shan out and is shocked. She can't believe he's "one of them." She says she wants to kill him herself.

Shan points out Gannen and the Lord on a platform where Steve joins them. Gannen says "Greetings brother," to Vancha. Then he tries to make a deal as Debbie is brought out over the pit. Gannen says he will let the humans and Harkat free and give Shan a chance to fight Steve and the lord alone but if he fails us vampires have to turn ourselves over and drop our weapons. Shan agrees reluctantly. The police chief says she can make a distraction for us. She starts to walk with with the others then suddenly attacks the cop vampet. They wrestle over his gun and it goes off in his face. Vampaneze swarm. Mr. C and Vancha argue over who should go to the platform. Shan says Mr. Crepsley should because he is the only one who can truly focus on the vampaneze lord. Vancha would be too much on Gannen and Shan and I would be too much on Steve.

Vampaneze attack and I can't even look at how my friends are doing because I am fighting so hard with my daggers. My emotions are all over the place but I let my anger fuel my fighting. I am determined to win this and get out alive.

When Mr. Crepsley reaches the platform everyone stops and watches silently. Mr. C injures Steve and knocks Gannen's weapons away. Then he jumps behind the vampaneze lord and shoves him into the pit. He lands on the spikes and dies. Everyone is in shock. Part of me is cheering that We won! It's over! But I can't even react because I'm still in awe.

That's when Steve lunges at Mr. C and he almost falls into the pit. The chain Steve had stops Mr. C's fall for a moment but the weight pulls them both down. Gannen grabs Steve's hand and struggles to hold both of them. "You'll kill us both!" Steve warns.

"That is what I mean to do," is Mr. Crepsley's response.

"Stop!" Gannen says. "Stop and we'll let you go!"

"I swore I would kill Steve Leonard!"

"Don't do it!" Vancha shouts.

"Don't leave me!" I plead.

"We have to save him," Debbie mutters.

"We can't do anything," Shan replies.

"It seems our paths must part Sire," Mr. Crepsley tells Vancha.

"Aye."

"We shared some good times."

"Great times!"

"Will you sing my praises in the Halls of Vampire Mountain?"

"Until my voice cracks."

"Catarina...you are strong and you will get through this. You will get through anything. You have the others. Follow your heart always. Don't let anyone talk down to you or hurt you. Stand up tall because you're better than them all. Only my best wishes for you. Farewell."

I nod, holding back tears.

"Darren, do not let hatred rule your life. My death does not need to be avenged. Live as a free vampire, not a twisted, revenge-driven creature of despair. Do not become like Steve or RV. My spirit will not rest in paradise if you do."

"I can't...hold...any longer," Gannen announces.

"Even in death may I be triumphant!" Mr. Crepsley bellows. I give the death touch symbol and watch him fall. Steve grabs the rail and saves himself.

The stakes don't kill him instantly. He howls. Vancha, Debbie, Harkat, and Shan are crying.

(Shan's POV)

Cat falls to her knees and sobs loudly, unrestrained. Her screams and howls echo through the tunnels, radiating a deep sorrowful pain. It's absolutely horrible.

Most of everyone leaves. Steve says he has to tell Shan something with Gannen. After they do they knock him out. They leave him asleep on the floor with his comrades.

(Catarina's POV)

My world has ended. My life is over. Pain...so much pain. I gaze down at the pit where a fire is slowly engulfing the bodies. I take a step off the edge and no human would have been able to stop me quick enough. I would have gone in and died too. But Vancha is a vampire and has faster reflexes. He grabs me and pulls me back onto the ground so quickly the force throws us both down. I sob more.

"Catarina...do you think that's what Larten would want?"

"I don't care. He's gone. Everyone's gone. I have no point in living anymore. Please...just let me go. Let me end the pain. I can't do this."

"No!" he says firmly. "No Catarina."

I hit him but he keeps a firm grip on me, not letting me go. Finally I collapse on the floor and sob more. "Vancha..."

He sits down and pulls me closer to him, holding me in his arms. "You have lived only a short time Catarina and already so much hardship has happened to you. It is not fair. You don't deserve it. I cannot image all the pain you must feel. But I know that you will make it through this and everything else to come. Larten was correct. You are strong."

"I don't want this anymore. I can't do it."

"This is your fate Catarina, it's all of our fate's. You were chosen. This path was already set even before you were born. This is what's meant to be."

"I loose everybody I love...and the others I care for betray me. I am and will always be alone. My heart is broken from all the sorrow. It hurts too much."

"I understand how you feel Catarina but as Larten said, you are not alone. The clan is here for you always."

"Vancha...how am I supposed to go on without him?" I cry.

"You will find a way, we all will. He died honorably. He would want you to not cry and go on with your life like the amazing person you are. He wants all the best for you. He wouldn't want you to go on forever overcome with grief, not even being able to function. Besides, the whole clan depends on us Catarina. We can't just give up now."

"What if I can't do this? What if I fail?"

"We will not."

"You cannot be sure."

"I know it in my heart."

I cry against him and he comforts me, hugging me tightly. Harkat sits beside us silently. Eventually I calm down enough. I crawl over to Shan and gently touch his face. He is still unconscious. He was so exhausted...Despite how he hurt me and betrayed me emotionally, I still have an overwhelming love for him. I always will.

Finally I just sit on the floor, gazing at the pit. I am silent and I don't move, just kind of shutting down.

When Shan awakes he says Steve told him the truth. Mr. Crepsley's death was in vain. We were tricked about the vampaneze lord again. It was a decoy. "So we're back at the beginning now?" Vancha questions in disbelief.

"No, they told me. I know who the vampaneze lord is."

"Who?"

"Steve."

That sets off my sobs again. Vancha wraps his arms around me. When we all finally decide to leave he carries me.

[A/N: I almost cried when I wrote this chapter. I loved Mr. Crepsley. Who doesn't love him? PS- tell me what you think about this chapter.]


	35. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

(Shan- Prologue)

[_**'Now nothing seemed to matter. My closest friend had been killed. My world had been torn apart. I didn't care whether I lived or died.']**_

(Catarina's POV)

On our way out of the tunnels we run into someone. Vancha sets me down on my feet and places me behind him safely, preparing to fight. "Peace, Vancha," the person says. "I am here to help, not harm."

"Evanna?" he asks.

"What are you doing here?" Harkat questions suspiciously. I must admit, I am no fan of Evanna either. I do not trust her and for good reason.

"I came to bid Larten's spirit farewell."

"You don't look too cut up about it," Shan comments.

"I foresaw his death many decades ago. I did my crying for him then."

"If you knew he was going to die why didn't you prevent it?" Vancha is angry.

"It was not my place to. I was fond of Larten. I had hoped I was wrong but his fate wasn't for me to decide."

"Then whose was it?" he retorts.

"His own."

Fresh tears are falling down Vancha's face. I link my arm with his. "My apologies Lady. I don't blame you. I'm just so upset."

"I know," she nods. "You all must come with me. I have things to tell you."

I let go of Vanch and she throws a deer hide over him to protect him from the sun. We go to the forest where she has berries and water for us. "You have to eat Cat," Shan tells me but I just shake my head. "Drink some water at least." I shake my head again, just sitting there silently, staring into space like a zombie. He sighs. He has been numb through this, not crying yet.

"You still have one more chance but it won't come in the near future," Evanna informs us. "This may not help you but Larten's soul has flow to paradise. He died nobly and earned the reward of the righteous. He is at rest."

Tears fall down my face again and I lean on Vancha for support and comfort. He wraps an arm around me and holds me close.

"I'd rather he was here," Shan replies miserably.

"Are the vampaneze still in my city?" the police chief inquires.

"All have fled," Evanna answers.

"Is it over now?" Debbie questions.

"Your future is what you choose for yourselves."

"Where do you suggest I go?" Vancha asks.

"Vampire Mountain."

He nods. "I'll call a temporary end to the fighting and set everyone searching for Steve Leopard. I'll flit there as soon as night falls. Are you three coming?"

"No, I've had all I can take of this," Shan tells him. "I know I'm a Prince and have duties to attend to but I feel like my head's about to explode. Mr. Crepsley meant more to me than anything else. I need to get away from it all."

"It's a dangerous time to cut yourself off from those who care for you."

"I can't help that."

"I don't approve. A Prince should put the needs of his people before his own but I understand. Nobody will trouble you. Harkat?"

"I'm going with him of course."

"Catarina, you too?"

"Don't," Shan shakes his head.

I sigh. "I'm sorry. I have been told to follow my heart so I shall. My head says Vampire Mountain but my heart will always lie with my friends. I am in pain Vancha. I have suffered so much loss. I cannot take anymore. I would be of no help at Vampire Mountain while I am mourning. Please understand."

"I do," he nods. "Where will you go?"

"The Cirque du freak," Shan decides. "It's the only place outside of vampire mountain that I can call home."

"A good choice," Evanna smiles, knowing it is where he would choose already.

Vancha hugs us each separately. My hug lasts the longest and is so tight I can barely even breathe but I do not mind. I have grown rather attached to him and I know he has grown very fond of me too. "Be brave," he tells us as a group then he turns to Shan. "Don't do anything stupid Darren and please take care of Catarina for me." Shan nods then Vancha flits away.

Debbie is crying and she wants Shan to stay but he tells her he can't. I glare at her until she and the police chief leave. "Do you know where the cirque du freak is playing?" Evanna asks.

"No," Shan answers.

"Lucky for you I'm going there."

I walk holding Harkat's hand the whole way. When we arrive Mr. Tall already knows what is going on. He greets us welcoming then asks me if I want my own tent. I shake my head. "Very well," he claps his hands and shows us to our tent. There are three hammocks. Then he walks away with Evanna. Harkat, Shan, and I climb into our own hammocks and sleep, exhausted emotionally and physically.

I wake up in the middle of the night after a bad dream. I fell out of my hammock and landed on the floor then I just cried.

(Shan's POV)

I woke up to Catarina's scream. She must have had a nightmare. I hear a thump and crying. It's dark and I stumble over to her. She has fallen out of her hammock and is on the floor. She's laying face down and crying. "Catarina..." I kneel down.

"Go away," she mumbles.

"Cat...come here," I pull her into my arms and I hold her, comforting her the best I can. She doesn't protest. Eventually she falls asleep and so do I.

(Catarina)

When I wake up I am on the floor of our tent cuddled up near Shan who is still asleep. I stand up and go freshen up, washing the grime off of me. I tie my medium length hair back with my red ribbon then pull on the shoes I made. I sit down at the table for breakfast and poke at the food, taking a few bites. "You look so sad," Truska tells me.

"I am."

"Cause Larten?"

"That is a big part of it."

"More?"

I sigh, frowning down at the plate in front of me. "My mate doesn't want me anymore. He's...stupid. There's someone else. I'm very upset with him."

"Darren?"

I nod.

She sits down beside me. "He will see his mistake soon. Give time."

"I hurt so badly Truska, right here," I point at my heart.

She hugs me. "It will be okay. You here now with us. We take care of you."

I nod. "Thank you."

It does cheer me up when I see Shancus. "Catarina!" he runs to me and I hug him tightly, smiling and picking him up.

"Shancus! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Where's Darren?"

"He's still sleeping. What have you been up to this whole time?"

"Lots of things," he laughs.

"You'll have to tell me all about them," I say.

He does and when he's done Shan walks over with Evra and Merla.

(Shan's POV)

It's so good to see Cat smiling again. She really loves Shancus. I feel bad though because I know part of the reason she is hurting so much, is me. When I walk over her smile fades and she looks very sad again. I know I'm stupid and I'm so sorry but I know it's too late. There's nothing I can do now.

(Catarina's POV)

I talk to Merla and Evra by myself once. Evra tells me he's sorry about Mr. Crepsley. He also says I am welcome here anytime. "Shancus adores you," he grins.

"I adore him," I respond affectionately.

"Darren told me about your break up."

"Oh..."

"You're a really incredible girl Catarina. You should hear the way he talks about you. It's like he doesn't think he even deserves such an amazing mate."

I shrug.

"He says he's sorry. He knows he was stupid and he loves you...a lot. But he also knows you won't be able to just forgive him for how he hurt you. It's killing him though, knowing the pain he caused you by his mistakes."

I don't respond.

"You still love him, don't you?" Merla asks me. "I can tell."

I nod. "The truth is, I know that I will never stop loving him. It's part of why it hurts so much."

"I know Darren," Evra tells me. "And I know that he'll make this up to you somehow. Just give him time. He's dealing with a lot right now."

(A month later...)

A month passes and Shan only gets worse. He isn't talking at all, only grunts when people ask questions. He doesn't even shower or change clothes. He won't talk about Mr. Crepsley, not even to Harkat who wants to. It makes Harkat upset.

I myself have mostly withdrawn. I can't find the energy to do much anymore. I can't smile or play with Shancus. I just sit here like a zombie, barely saying anything to anyone, gazing off into space. I wake up a lot on the floor of our tent after screaming and crying from bad dreams. Shan used to get up a lot and try to comfort me but not anymore. He asked what I dream about but I didn't tell him. I dream about the night Mr. Crepsley died, Steve and Debbie and all the horrible stuff that went on at that time. The only one I do talk to is Harkat. We talk about everything from Mr. Crepsley to Vampire Mountain. We talk about Shan and Debbie and Steve too. And of course we talk about nightmares. He is the only one who knows what my dreams are really about. He is the only one who knows my true deep down feelings about everything. I have no secrets from him. Of all my lost friends, all the ones who meant the world to me, he is the only real one remaining.

(Shan)

There is a birthday party for Truska. She brings a piece of cake for Shan and when he refuses it she shoves it in his face. "You don't know what I'm feeling! Nobody does!" he yells stupidly.

"You think you the only one to lose somebody close?" she responds. "I had husband and daughter. They get killed by evil fishermen."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Nobody here does. That's why I left home and joined with Cirque du Freak. I hurted terrible inside and had to get away. My daughter was less than two years old when she die. The death of somebody you love is the second worst thing in the world. Worst thing is letting it hurt you so much that you die too inside. Larten's dead and I am sad for him, but if you go on as you are being, I will be sadder for you because you will be dead too even though your body lives."

"I can't help it. He was like a father to me but I haven't even been able to cry yet."

"You will and then you feel better."

"It doesn't make Catarina feel better."

"She have many deaths close to her. Only thing make her better is friends now. She need you. She hurts over you being gone too but you are still being here. You need to show her that. Show her you not gone too."

"I can't."

"You dirty and smelly. Let me help clean you."

He takes a long bath then gets dressed in his 'pirate costume.' Truska points out in the mirror how his eyes look empty of life and hope. "Larten not want this. He love life. He want you love it too. What would he say if he saw this alive-but-dead gaze? Even Catarina have full eyes, of sadness and pain, but not empty. You empty."

Finally, Shan cries and Truska holds him until he falls asleep.

(Catarina's POV)

I don't like parties anymore. I don't feel like celebrating. I remember the party in vampire mountain with Arra and Mr. Crepsley and dancing with Shan. It makes me sad. I go back to our tent and sit on the floor, crying. I'm surprised I still have tears left. Harkat sits beside me and hugs me. I wish Vancha was here.

Christmas is a few days later. I wake up more than once that night screaming louder than usual. Once I ended up all twisted in my hammock, the other times I fell to the floor. I have bruises from doing this so often.

In the morning I sneak away. I don't want to be there with happy people and celebrate. I just want to be alone. I wander through the woods aimlessly. It is cold and I have on a long red sweater, black leggings, and black boots. Eventually I stumble upon a river. The water swishes by quickly. I stare at it, sitting down on frosty bank. After a while I pull off my sweater, boots, and leggings. Then I jump in, closing my eyes and falling. The water is icy and it hits me like knives. It's an intense pain but welcome. I felt so numb on the outside. At first I just let the water take me. Then I try to kick to the surface. I make it and take a deep gasping breath but the current is stronger than it looks. It pulls me under and I am helpless. I can't fight it and I stop trying after a few minutes. I just accept death.

(Shan's POV)

I wake up and notice Catarina isn't in her hammock. "Do you know where she went Harkat?"

"No," he answers. I look for her all around the cirque, asking anyone if they know where she went. No one does. I hurry away and look for her in the woods, calling her name.

It takes a while before I find anything. There's clothes. I pick them up and realize they are Catarina's. Why did she take her clothes off? "Catarina?" I call. No one answers. Where could she be? And then a thought finally pops into my head as I hear the rushing water going past me in the river. She's in the river!

I jump in without even bothering to take off my own clothes. I swim as hard as I can, reaching out my hands to find her. It reminds me of when we escaped Vampire Mountain together last winter.

I am desperate. I can't find her. I have to find her. 'Please help me Vampire Gods. Don't let Catarina die.'

Sure enough, my hand reaches something solid yet soft. It's Catarina. She is against a rock at the bottom of the river. I pull on her and kick hard to the surface. The current is strong and I almost don't make it to the other side. Finally I get to land and I yank her up. I listen for her breath then push on her chest a few times. All she has on is a soaked bra and underwear. Her long hair is soaked too and dripping around her. Her skin is tinted a pale blue color. She coughs but doesn't wake. I pick her up and carry her. I'm freezing but I hurry with her to the cirque. I have to get help. I yell to the first person I see. "Urcha! Get Mr. Tall now!" I demand. He runs with wide eyes. Mr. Tall and Truska arrive. Mr. Tall takes her while Truska helps to warm me. I am shivering so bad that my teeth are chattering. I get dry clothes and blankets wrapped around me then some warm tea. When she is done with me she goes to Catarina.

I pray that she will be okay and she is. I get news soon that she is alright and awake. I go see her. She is sitting up against pillows on a cot. Her hair still hangs loosely but she has tea and a ton of blankets on her. Merla brought Cat's clothes back from the river bank but she has new ones on now. I can see the dark blue long sleeved tunic peeking out from the blankets. Her skin isn't as blue anymore and she isn't shivering. There is tea beside her on a small table. "You saved my life again Super Shan," she half whispers.

I smile. "I guess I did."

"How will I ever repay you?"

"You've done your part for me, trust me. We had our share in Vampire Mountain."

"True."

"How are you feeling?"

"Horrible," she closes her eyes.

"What were you doing in the river? Are you crazy?"

"Probably a little," she answers. "I don't know...I wasn't really thinking. I just wanted to go in and let the water wash over me and then I was going to get out. I didn't know the current was that strong."

"It's ice cold Catarina. Don't do that again."

"I won't."

(Catarina's POV)

The next few months Shan cries at anything that merely reminds him of Mr. Crepsley. Everyone helps him through it.

I still suffer from nightmares but I don't cry as much during the day. I have even started to play with Shancus again. Harkat's own nightmares have returned. "I don't know how any one can rest around here with all the screaming," I tell Shan in our tent. Harkat is sitting near me. "I feel bad that I wake everyone."

"You shouldn't. It's not your fault. They are not mad at you. They feel bad for you and Harkat. They wish they could help."

Another thing that has changed is that Shan wears normal clothes now. He felt too childish in the pirate costume. Truska says she will give it to Shancus when he gets older.

In March there is a birthday party for Corma. It's bright and cheery with a lot of candles and music and dancing. I don't feel like celebrating with anyone. I wander away and I dance in the meadow. I am wearing a tunic, leggings, and my ballet shoes. The grass is damp with frosty dew but the stars are shining brightly in the night sky. I don't want to feel sad. Mr. Crepsley and Arra would not want me too. Mr. Crepsley would want me to be happy and go on. That's what would make him happy in Paradise, to know I am happy and going on.

(Shan's POV)

I eat some cake to be polite then I go find Catarina. When I do, I stop and stare. She has her eyes closed and is dancing in the meadow. Her ballet moves are elegant and flawless and most of all graceful. It's absolutely beautiful. She's beautiful...

When she stops she opens her eyes and looks at me. A smile spreads across her face. "Were you watching me?" she asks.

"Yes," I admit. "That was incredible. You look so beautiful."

She blushes lightly. "You're just saying that."

"No I mean it. It's the truth."

"Sit down with me," she sits in the damp grass so I sit beside her. When she lies on her back and looks at the stars I do the same.

"How are you doing?" I ask her.

"I'm good," she really is and that makes me feel good too.

"Do you think Mr. Crepsley is happy in Paradise?"

"Yes, I believe he is. He knows we are okay now and he is with Arra and Gavner."

"That's true."

She nods.

"Your nightmares...are they about him?"

"They are about everything that happened in the tunnels. They are about his death, about Steve, and the others..."

"Are they about me?" I push even further, hoping she says no. For a while she doesn't say anything.

"Yes," She finally tells me.

"I'm sorry Catarina. It was killing me to know that I was hurting you. Are you still...does your heart still hurt?"

"It does," she says slowly. "But not as much. It's a lot better."

"I'm sorry for being so stupid. I don't mean to. It was a mistake and I know I can't take back my actions but I could if I would. I acted foolishly and I hurt you because of it."

"It may sound strange to say this but...part of me still misses you. Obviously you are here but not in the same way."

"Truska tried to tell me that."

"I miss holding you, being held by you, sleeping beside you, resting my head on your chest and listening to your heat beat, your kiss, your touch, dancing with you, holding hands with you, being able to call you my mate...my everything...all that we did together and could do, that feeling...of love and adoration and belonging. It pains me to say because I know in my heart I will never feel that with anyone else. I will always love you and only you no matter what happens."

"Even after I hurt you?"

"I think you could hurt me a thousand times and it would not change my feelings for you."

"Even if I betrayed you?"

She thinks about if for a moment and then says "Yes. I will always love you. Nothing will ever change that."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes."

"Catarina?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

She turns and looks at me now. Impulsively I lean forward and kiss her lips. She doesn't pull away but she doesn't kiss back either. I sit up and so does she. I push hair out of her face and look into her hazel eyes.

"You are my world...my everything Catarina. No one means more to me than you. I will always love you. No one or no thing will change that. No one can ever compare to you. You are amazing and the way I feel about you...the way I feel with you...We're meant to be together. I know it. We're soul mates. I can't be without you. I couldn't be where I am today without you. All that we've been through together...all that lies ahead of us...I can't face the future knowing you are not by my side. I want you in my arms again. Please Catarina, take me back. I may not deserve it but I need you. I love you so much...words cannot even say it," I plead, spilling my heart's content. There are tears in both of our eyes. She takes a long moment to think about it all. Then she nods.

I kiss her and she kisses back. We make out and hold each other tightly, laying back down in the grass. For a long time we just lie together, holding hands and looking up at the stars. I could not feel happier or more right. This is where I belong, here with Catarina my soul mate.


	36. Chapter 33

Chapter 33-

* * *

(Catarina's POV)

Debbie and police chief Alice show up. They say Evanna gave them a map to get here. The police chief has Shan's diary and my tiara. They were in evidence. "The tiara seemed like it might be important," she tells me.

I nod. "Thank you, it is."

She says the other cops read Shan's diary but dismissed it as fictional nonsense.

They inform us that they want to go to vampire mountain.

Then Mr. Tiny arrives. He announces that Harkat has to go with him now to find out his true identity. "I could go with you," Shan offers.

"No," Harkat refuses.

"Actually, I think young Shan should accompany you. Your chances of survival are fair if he does. Alone it's practically certain you'll fail," Mr. Tiny responds.

"Darren's not coming. He has problems of his own...with the vampaneze. This is my quest, not his," Harkat argues.

"Harkat, maybe we should-" Shan starts to suggest.

"No, your loyalty is with the vampires. I'll be okay on my own."

"No you won't," I shake my head. "I'm going with you. Shan can go with the others."

"Catarina, you can't. It's too...dangerous. It's not your job. This is my quest."

"Life is dangerous but it does not scare me. This is your quest but I am your friend so I shall accompany you and help you however I can."

"I don't think so. You should go with Darren. The vampires-"

"I am going with you. Shan can deal with the vampires without me. You need my help on this quest. I cannot let you go alone. You are my closest friend and I will not take no for an answer."

(Shan's POV)

After the arguing with Harkat she looks into his eyes. He looks back at her and neither one of them even blink. They just stare at each other, not needing words to express their thoughts and feelings. It's kind of extraordinary and very amusing to watch. Finally he nods. "Okay."

Mr. Tiny smiles, obviously pleased.

(Shan)

Just as the police chief and Debbie are getting ready to go to vampire mountain the chief tells Shan to go with Harkat. "Your place is with him and Catarina, not us."

"No!" Debbie wails.

"I must. Alice is right. I have to help Harkat. And...I can't leave Catarina. I promised her I wouldn't."

"Okay, if that's the way you want it," she sniffles, trying to stop her tears.

When he goes to join his friends Harkat is mad but Mr. Tiny just says "Ah, master Shan! I thought you might turn up."

The trio goes through a portal into a strange desert land.

(Catarina's POV)

Two weeks go by and it's treacherous. No human would be able to survive in these harsh conditions. There is dust in the air, the heat is awful, and water is scarce. The only food we get to eat is lizards which doesn't taste too good. I am thirsty for blood but there is none.

Mr. Tiny had pointed us in the right direction and told us to find the lake of souls and kill a panther to find Harkat's true identity. Then he left.

Shan has no shoes on but his feet have gotten tougher and hardened, adapting. We got sunburned the first few days. On Shan it turned into a nice dark tan.

(Shan's POV)

Catarina had horrible sunburn on her pale skin but it didn't slow her down. She's tough and strong. After that it turned into a very light tan. Harkat finds it amusing that my sunburn turned into a dark tan on me but such a light one on her.

(Catarina's POV)

A week later we are in a jungle. There's a lot of vines and strange trees and some odd yellow monkeys. I have daggers made of stone. Shan and Harkat have weapons made of animal bones. Harkat no longer has nightmares. The nightmares I have are mostly about Steve since I came to terms with the loss of Mr. Crepsley and now that I have Shan back. They are rare though. When we do sleep, Harkat stays close to us and I rest my head on Shan's chest.

We discuss strategy on how to kill the panther. I killed a tiger in my trials but I barely escaped alive. This will not be easy.

We dig a big pit and Harkat fills it with stakes. Shan and I stay away while he does this due to our painful memories of a certain other pit with stakes and Mr. Crepsley. I hug Shan tightly. He hugs me too and we don't let go of each other until the pit is done. Harkat covers it as a trap.

When the panther attacks Harkat throws mud in it's eyes. It tries to attack Shan but he dives out of the way, throwing cacti at it. The animal is now angry and it lunges at Harkat who ends up trapped beneath it. Shan and I immediately go to rescue him but he shouts "Get back!"

Then he grabs the panther and throws himself and it into the pit. I gasp in horror and Shan yells "No!" We run over to the edge and look down. Harkat luckily landed on top of the panther which is dead but some of the stakes did gash him and his upper left arm is pinned to one.

"Help me up!" he demands.

"Hang on," Shan goes to find a rope. Before anyone can realize what I am doing or can stop me I jump into the pit. I land gracefully, lightly, and agily on the panther.

"Stupid!" Harkat scolds me.

"Shut up and hold still," I command before freeing his arm. He winces. Shan throws a vine down. I push Harkat forward. "You go first."

"No you-"

"I'll be here to catch you if you fall. You're injured."

He goes first and almost slips. Shan drops the vine, dives forward on his belly and grabs Harkat's robe, pulling him up. They collapse and pant together on the ground. There was a very good chance that if Harkat fell he could have knocked me over and we would have both fallen onto the spikes. He is safe now though. "Shan! Help me out!" I yell.

He reaches for me and I grab his hands. He hoists me to the ground and we clean Harkat's wounds with water. Shan tears his sweater into strips to bandage Harkat. As for the wounds on his face he says "Let them heal as they like. I can't get any uglier...than I already am."

"That's true," Shan laughs. Harkat hits him playfully.

"You're not ugly," I tell him,

"Catarina," Harkat says affectionately and smiles. Sometimes Harkat and I don't need a lot of words to communicate and know what each other means.

"You wouldn't know ugly if it slapped you in the face," Shan informs me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I challenge.

"It means you never see outward appearances, you're so nonjudgmental."

"And that's bad?"

"No," he shakes his head. "You look so beautiful compared to me though."

"You're very handsome. I'm not beautiful."

He rolls his eyes.

We examine the panther after hauling it out of the pit and find on the stomach is a map and a riddle. 'Go to the home of the world's largest toad. Grab the gelatinous globe.'

Shan says "This is Mr. Tiny we're dealing with. He makes jokes out of everything. I think our best bet is to follow the map and worry about the rest later." He cuts the map out.

"Do you recall Mr. Tiny saying he'd...thrown in a clue to my identity? There...has to be something more," Harkat says before examining the panther more. He discovers that the teeth have letters on them so he pulls them out. The only thing we can spell with them is Harkat Mulds. He puts them in his robe pocket and we move on.

Three weeks later...

We arrive at a swamp marked by a circle on the map. "I don't like the looks of this," Shan mumbles.

"Alligators," I point out.

"We have to go in to find...the frog," Harkat informs us. Shan rolls up his jeans and I pull my leggings up above my knees. I place my shoes in the belt of my tunic and wade into the water. When we reach an island we sleep. Shan holds me close under a deerskin blanket. Harkat covers up with the map.

The next day as the sun sets we spot the toad. It's huge with a giant tongue and it's oozing pus. Harkat suggests that two people stay and throw water rats at the alligators to keep them away while one of us goes to get the globes hopefully sneakily so the frog doesn't see. He also says me and Shan are faster than him so it should be one of us. I know Shan is expecting me to volunteer but instead I say "I'm not going near that disgusting thing. You go."

"Thanks a lot," he frowns but goes anyway. When Harkat and I run out of water rats to throw the alligators go towards Shan.

Suddenly Evanna shows up and blinds the animals with a spell. We all hurry to land together. Shan has the globes with him. Evanna has a camp set up on a small isle. There are fresh clothes waiting for us, blue robes for Harkat, dark brown pants and a shirt for Shan, and a dark red tunic with leggings for me. "Get out of those wet rags, get dry, and get dressed," Evanna orders while starting a fire.

"Umm...this might sound like a stupid question but have you been expecting us?" Shan asks.

"Of course, I've been here for the past week," she responds. "Eat some stew and change clothes, then I will answer questions."

I sit with Shan, our backs to Harkat as he dresses. When he sits down and starts to help with the stew, Shan and I go change together. I sit down and peel my leggings off of me as Shan pulls on his dry pair of pants. I pull on my dry leggings then ask Shan to help me with my tunic. He pulls it off me and blushes slightly. I raise an eyebrow, smiling amusedly. We are both shirtless though I have a bra on. "It's nothing you haven't seen before," I tell him.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too," we kiss then I pull on my tunic and fasten my belt around it to hold my daggers safely hidden and my shoes on the outside if need be but for now they are on my feet. I sit next to Shan, my arm linked with his. Sometimes I kiss his cheek or he kisses mine. When no one is looking we kiss on the lips. After we eat Shan inquires Evanna as to what she is doing here.

"I am here to act as a guide on the next part of your quest," she informs us.

"Yes!" Shan exclaims happily.

The witch smiles. "Sleep now. I will return in the morning." She disappears. Harkat lies down on one side of the fire, Shan and I on the other. The blanket is placed over us. He pulls it over my head which makes me giggle then he presses his lips to mine. I am laying ontop of him, every part of our bodies touching and my weight on him. We make out under the protection of our blanket before finally I pull away and move the blanket down. I cuddle into his arms and we sleep.

Evanna takes onto a dry barren land. For the next few days we walk together.

(Shan's POV)

I talk to Evanna a lot about Mr. Crepsley. It makes Catarina...sad. She walks silently with her head down and a frown on her face. I feel bad about upsetting her but I still want to talk about Mr. Crepsley. One night, after a long day of telling stories and exchanging memories about him, I hear Catarina crying quietly. I crawl over to where she is sitting alone and I hug her tightly. "It's alright Catarina, don't cry."

"I'm sorry," she mutters, drying her face on her hands.

"Don't be," I kiss her forehead.

When Evanna sings during the day it puts Cat in a noticeably better mood. Harkat can breathe the air here which means he no longer has to use his masks. One night while Catarina is asleep Evanna says to me "She doesn't like me."

I shake my head. "She doesn't mind you but she's reluctant to trust anyone after...everything."

"I understand."

(Catarina's POV)

Eleven days after the frog we arrive at a lake with no name. "This is where I will leave you," Evanna announces. "Would you like help building a raft?"

We all help and when it is complete she says to us "To fish on the lake of souls you must borrow a net that has been used to tawl for the dead. And to access the lake you'll need the holy liquid from the temple of the grotesque. Sorry I can't tell you more. Luck to you all."

We set sail on our raft in the lake. A few days go by and each one are boring. There is nothing to do on the raft. Shan and I kiss sometimes but not very much because we don't want to make Harkat uncomfortable. He notices that one of the teeth has a hole in it that none of the others do. It's the K letter but we don't know why.

On the fifth day we see land a couple miles away. But then, incredibly, a dragon swoops down and we duck. It barely misses us. The next time though it knocks us into the water, shattering the raft. It breathes fire so we dive down as far as we can. We didn't expect it to dive in after us and grab us in it's claws. It doesn't have a good grip on me and Harkat though, because we are both in the same claw. Shan tells us to go so we wiggle free and drop into the ocean.

Shan drops soon after but is unconscious. He doesn't wake up for days. A used to be pirate named Spits Abrams has a hut and welcomes us in. Shan is placed in a hammock and I refuse to leave his side, keeping one of my daggers drawn. The other one plunged into the ocean. Amazingly both of my shoes stayed on my feet. Harkat talks to Spits and tells me he's okay but I don't trust anyone. When spits calls Shan my friend I correct him with my fiancé. Spits is amused by the fact that I am a girl but when he gets too close to me I point my dagger at him and he backs off.

When Shan finally wakes up we go outside and eat fish. Spits tells Shan about himself. He shipwrecked here and Mr. Tiny told him three people would arrive and makes his dreams come true, which Spits says is getting off the island. He can't by himself because there are several dragons. He also happens to have a net like the one Evanna mentioned.

When he falls asleep Harkat says Spits thinks he's a demon and he hates vampires. He vowed to drive a stake through the heart of the first one he sees. Shan and I are weak from no blood so we drink Spits blood even though it is laced with alcohol.

We all travel together to the mountains but are suspicious of the pirate. We take turns sleeping to keep an eye on him. It's cold and it rains a lot. I stay huddled against Shan even as we walk. One day we use a knife and cut our hair. Mine falls just above my shoulders now. Sometimes I tie it back with my red ribbon. When I don't the ribbon is around my wrist.

We go through a small forest and end up on a flat land that's empty except for tall grass. In the distance is a white building that we know has to be the temple of the grotesque. When we get there we hide and watch. A tribe of dark skinned humans chant. The grotesque emerges and we see it's a giant caterpillar with and ugly human like face. It sweats and the smell makes Shan and I both cover our nose and mouths with our hands. I gag.

The tribe puts one boy forward and the grotesque, which is truly grotesque, eats the boy who was some kind of offering to it. Then the humans and the grotesque go inside. I get up and turn away from the temple, gagging and dry heaving on my hands and knees. Shan walks over and rubs my back slowly, comfortingly. "It's okay Catarina. Are you alright?"

I sit up and nod. "Yeah."

Harkat says we'll have to go in at night when they are asleep then sneak in to get the liquid Evanna told us about. Spits decides to stay behind because it's too dangerous. We go in.


	37. Chapter 34

Chapter 34-

* * *

* * *

(Shan's POV)

The Grotesque is asleep so we have to jump over it to get to the alter where the liquid is. I go first, trying not to fall or make too much noise. Catarina goes next, leaping across and landing with ease like a ballerina. We catch Harkat who just barely makes the jump.

(Catarina's POV)

As we are reaching for the vials, two tribe children spot us and yell. The Grotesque awakes and we all drop to the floor as it attacks but the fang cut Shan's back. He screams and immediately all my thoughts are on him and his safety. Luckily it's not deep but it will scar. We will both have scarred backs now. The tribe rushes in and so does Spits who announces that he's hear to save us. He grabs Harkat's vial and throws it. It turns out it's liquid explosive. It explodes and the temple starts to crumble. The four of us go into a pit then down a tunnel. Shan goes first and I follow. I land easily. Spits flies down and lands on Shan who yells in pain but is okay. Harkat follows. We walk, looking for way out. Harkat's mad at Spits for the explosion and growls "Keep him away from me."

It's so dark we cannot see anything but we can feel when something crawls all over us, filling the tunnels. Shan tells us not to move because the spiders might be poisonous. I close my eyes and remain completely still. I am used to the spiders from vampire mountain by now so this is not bad. I trust Shan to deal with them. He talks to them for a few minutes then they move to let us pass. We come to a door and Shan turns on a light inside when we open it. To our surprise, it's a kitchen and there's a note on the fridge.

_**'Top of the morning to you gentlemen and lassie! If you made it this far you're doing splendidly. After your narrow escape in the temple, you've earned a rest, so put your feet up and tuck into the refreshments. There's a secret exit tunnel behind the refrigerator. It's a few hundred yards to the surface. After that, you face a short walk to the valley wherein lies the Lake of Souls. Head south and you can't miss it. Congratulations on overcoming the obstacles to date. Here's hoping all goes well in the final stretch. Best regards, your dear friend and sincere benefactor- Desmond Tiny' **_

We eat a lot of the food and Spits sleeps. Harkat finds some cards but refuses to show us them. "No point distracting ourselves now," he tells us. Then he goes to sleep. I snuggle against Shan in the corner.

"How is your back? Does it hurt?" I ask him quietly.

"It's not too bad. I'm alright."

I kiss him so he kisses back, wrapping his arms around me. We make out then I rest my head on his shoulder in our semi-sitting position against the wall. I place my arms around him also and then we sleep.

When we wake we eat some more food, pack some of it along with drinks and knives. We get out of the tunnels and travel through grass lands. After that we find some water and wash off. The grass left dirt, cuts, burs, and bugs on us. It's a very small pond but it's bigger than a pool. The boys strip to their boxers before submerging themselves in the water. I strip to my bra and panties before joining them. Harkat has the decency to keep his back to me. Shan kind of turns but stays close to me, unsure of himself. Spits starts to make a comment about my body and how long it's been since he touched a lady but Shan and Harkat shut him up real fast. I pull Shan to me and we wash each other, kissing often. In the end we just wrap our arms around each other and make out. Then he yanks me to shore and we dress.

We all sleep. The next day we reach the valley. We can see the lake but there are five dragons by it. Harkat suggests we take turns watching them but none of them ever leave at the same time. A week goes by so we think of a new plan. Harkat says we should use the explosive liquid on the beasts but I point out that one vile might not be enough. Shan says he wishes he could make bombs out of the globes but they would have to inject the liquid somehow. Harkat pulls out the K tooth with the hole in it. We walk away from the valley a little and Shan does it. He announces that he will throw one to test it. "You're a half vampire though," Harkat comments. We are not supposed to use weapons.

"We're in another world. I think this an exception," he replies then throws a globe at a tree. It works and explodes like a bomb.

When the male dragon leaves to hunt, we take the advantage. He left behind the smaller female and two children. Harkat, Shan, and I try to scare them away with the bombs. They aren't stupid so they hover in the air and watch us. They are too scared to attack. We rush to the lake and peer in. I am awe stricken at the sight of it. It's a kind of beautiful, enchanting and mystical, mysterious thing but very sorrowful. The shimmery human shaped souls float around aimlessly, not able to breach the surface. They all look so sad...

Spits drops his net in to fish for one. I cannot believe that we finally made it here. We can finally help Harkat to find out who he was.

The pirate babbles on about he used to fish overboard people out of the sea and stuff. I'm confused though because he isn't really making sense. It sounds like a whole bunch of nonsense to me. "I think I understand," Harkat tells Shan and I. "How many people...that you fished out of the sea...did you kill?"

"All of them," he laughs psychotically.

"And then you carved them up...and ate them!"

"What?" Shan and I both gasp.

"That's the big secret," Harkat announces. "He was a cannibal and he turned his...crew mates into cannibals too!"  
"Don't act disgusted," Spits comments. "I know why you're really here. You want people too. You're a demon and Shan boy too. You and you're little girlfriend are bloodsuckers and you fed off me when I was asleep."

"You're wrong Spits," Shan replies. "Catarina and I drink blood to survive and Harkat has done things in the past that he's ashamed of but we aren't killers or cannibals."

"We'll see," is all the pirate has to say in response.

Shan whispers to me and Harkat "He's completely out of his mind." I nod in agreement. Then he warns Spits that the dragons will get us if we don't hurry.

"They won't bother us. The Tiny man told me if I stay within eight feet of the lake the dragons can't harm me. They can't come this close. There's a spell on the lake. Unless a living person goes into the lake they can't come near. We can stay here forever."

"THAT'S your dream?" Harkat asks in disbelief. "Stay here forever and...fish for souls of the dead!"

"When I pull them out of the water they'll get their bodies back. I can kill them again and eat them."

The male dragon lands but remains at a distance. Spits is right. "We won't let you," Shan threatens.

Spits tries to attack us with a knife but Shan grabs his arm and squeezes until the bones crack audibly. The pirate falls to the ground. He is farther from the lake so the male dragon breathes fire onto him. He is burning as he runs into the lake, falling into the water. It happened so quickly that by the time I realized what he was about to do I couldn't stop him. There was so much fire... "The spell's broken now!" I exclaim loudly and duck out of the way as the dragon breathes fire again. Shan lunges at Harkat and knocks him down to safety.

"Give me your globes and fish your soul out quickly!" he instructs the little person.

"I don't know how," he complains.

I kneel down immediately and help him to the best of my ability. I have to keep turning my head to check on Shan. "I seek my soul spirits of the dead," Harkat mumbles.

"I can't do it! I can't kill them!" Shan shouts just as Harkat and I pull out a person. It's Kurda Smahlt! I don't have time to react though because the dragon breathes fire at us. I close my eyes but am surprised when I don't burn. When I look around I see time has frozen except for my companions and me. I am confused but then I see Mr. Tiny holding his heart shaped watch.

"Tight timing boys and girl," he says. "I didn't expect it to be that close. A few more seconds and you would have been roasted. Why don't you cover that poor soul?" He points at the naked, shaking, and fearful Kurda.

"Harkat couldn't have been Kurda," Shan protests. "He was around long before Kurda died."

"It's me," Harkat shakes his head. "I don't know how..."

"We'll discuss it later," Mr. Tiny comments. "The dragons won't stay that way forever."

(Shan')

Catarina is still in complete shock. Shan pulls her by her arm and they all hurry away together. Mr. Tiny makes a fire and cooks food. It's night time now. They eat a bit but Cat just shakes her head, refusing. She sits unmoving with her head down.

Harkat has seen this before and knows she is very upset. The last time she just shout down like this was when Mr. Crepsley died.

"How long since I was put to death?" Kurda questions.

"About eight years," Shan answers.

"It seems longer."

"Do you remember everything?"

"Yes, my memory is good. I would prefer to forget the drop onto the stakes though. I'm sorry for what I did, killing Gavner and betraying the clan. But I believed it was for the good of our people."

Cat screams, surprising everyone. Her head is still down and she's still sitting in the same spot. She sobs, her body trembling. "I'm sorry Catarina," Kurda says. "You're such an incredible girl. I-"

"Shut up!" She shouts viciously, growling. She looks at him now with pure hatred and anger in her eyes. Kurda shrinks back shamefully.

"How was I Kurda? I was created...before he died," Harkat inquires.

"I can move through time easily," Mr. Tiny responds. "I can influence events that I want to. For my own reasons I decided to help young master Shan. I laid many plans around him but many years ago I saw he was doomed for an early grave. Without someone to step in at vital moments like during his fight with the bear on his way to vampire mountain and with the wild boars during the Trials he would have perished long ago."

(Catarina's POV)

In the back of my mind I realize that if Shan had died on his way to vampire mountain like he was originally meant to, my own life would not have been endangered as many times as it was. But despite the hardship I have endured because of him I know I would have had my own without him. Without him...I don't know what I would do. I am thankful that I have him and I never want to lose him. I love him more than words could express. As the words sink in, I grip his arm tightly, not wanting to let go of him.

"So I created Harkat Mulds," Mr. Tiny continues. "I could have used any of my little people but I needed someone who'd cared about you when he was alive. So I found our old friend Kurda Smahlt. His soul was in agony as he was unable to forgive himself for betraying his people and was desperate to make amends. By becoming Harkat and protecting you he was able to provide the vampires with the possibility of victory in the war of the scars. Without him you would have died long ago and there would have been no hunt for the vampaneze. They would have simply been victorious."

"I didn't know...I was Kurda," Harkat replies.

"Deep down you did on a subconscious level. That's why you fought so bravely beside Darren and Catarina, risking your life for theirs."

It's all a lot to take in but it makes sense.

"How can we be here...together if we are the same soul?"

"You can't. In a day your body will dissolve."

"He's going to die?" Shan shouts.

"He's already dead," Mr. Tiny chuckles. I growl. "If Kurda sacrifices himself and goes back to the lake Harkat can go on."

"I don't want to die. I want...to stay with Darren and Cat."

"I want to live again," Kurda argues.

"It's your choice," Mr. Tiny tells him.

(Shan)

Kurda takes one look at Cat's menacing expression and says he'll go to the lake. She looked like she was about to rip him to shreds if he chose to stay.

(Catarina's POV)

"Thank you," Shan says.

"Thank you," Harkat nods.

I look at him, joining my friends by the door to our world, about to step through. Finally I say "Thank you." Then I go through the portal.


	38. Chapter 35

Chapter 35-

(Catarina's POV)

Mr. Tall is waiting for us near a fire in some woods close to the cirque. The tents are visible through the trees. "Hello Darren, Harkat, Catarina. I'm delighted about your safe return."

We all sit together and tell our long story. I remain silent for the most part, keeping my arm linked with Shan's. I don't let go of him. Finally when we are done Mr. Tall tells us "Kurda made the right choice. Harkat will have his memories now in a way he will live on."

"How much time has passed?" Harkat asks.

"Three months, it's summer now."

"Is there any news from Vampire Mountain?"

"No, the War of Scars will find you again when destiny decrees. For now, relax and enjoy this calm time. I'll leave you to get as much sleep as you need and see to it that you won't be disturbed."

He leaves so Harkat pulls out the panther teeth and show us how they spell Kurda Smahlt. "You're name's an anagram!" Shan exclaims.

"I should have known," I mumble, still not looking at the little person.

"It's no wonder I chose Harkat...as my new name," he says.

"Should we call you Kurda now or Harkat?" Shan questions.

"Kurda is who I used to...be. Harkat's who I've become. We are the same in some ways...but different in many others. I want to be known...as Harkat."

"Good."

"Now that you know the truth...about me, does it change anything? As Kurda I betrayed you all and...killed Gavner. I will understand if you don't...think as highly of me as you did before."

"Don't be stupid," Shan grins. "I don't care who you used to be, it's who you are now that matters."

"Cat?" he turns to me and I finally look at him. "I know ho much pain I caused you...and the suffering I put you through when I was...Kurda. It was wrong to betray...and hurt such a trusted friend. I don't...expect you to forgive me for that. I know...nothing can fix what I did to you. I'm sorry."

"It still hurts...nothing can fix it. You were correct about that. Now I see why I bonded with you so well...because I had bonded with Kurda...I..." a few tears fall and I wipe them away. "Despite the hurt Kurda did cause me, I do not hold it against you. Who you are now is more important to me. You and Kurda are very different people in many ways. You have risked your life for mine, you have proven your loyalty to Shan and me, you've always been there for me...It would be wrong for me to abandon you. This bond we have is...like nothing else. We do not even need words to understand each other. I would be lost without you. You are my best friend and I care for you very much. That has not changed nor will it ever."

"Cat...thank you," he smiles.

I kneel down and hug him tightly.

"Does this change anything between us Harkat?" Shan asks. "Now that you know the truth you may want to go explore on your own. The war isn't your responsibility."

"You're right. I'll leave in the morning," he nods.

We both look at him questioningly. He laughs.

"You idiots! Of course I won't go...this war is mine too and even if...I wasn't a vampire before...I wouldn't leave. We've been through too much together to split up now...I don't know what will happen when the war is over but...for the time being I still feel bound to you both. I don't...think we're meant to part ways yet."

"Thanks," Shan says. "Umm...Harkat, what ever happened to the cards you found?"

I almost forgot. He takes them out of his robe and hands them to Shan. "Look at the dates. It explains everything. We...weren't in the past or a different world. I think...the barren, monster filled, waste land was...the future!"

It's all overwhelming and I feel exhausted. I just want to sleep. "Shan..." I yawn. He nods and the three of us go to a tent already set for us. Harkat goes directly to his hammock while Shan and I stand near his. "Are you okay?" he asks me quietly. I nod, pushing my hair back out of my face.

"Are you?"

"Yeah...I think so."

I wrap my arms around him and hug him tightly. His arms wrap around me and we embrace for a long time. Then I look at him and say "I love you."

"I love you too."

We kiss then he pulls me to his hammock and we cuddle together, sleeping. When I wake up it is already sunset. I yawn and stretch. Shan greets me with a kiss on my forehead. Harkat is already gone. We go together and get our welcome backs from everyone. Evra hugs us both and so does Merla. I am excited to see Shancus who is excited to see us too. Truska hugs me and Shan together, crushing us together so I can barely breath.

It's only a few night later that Shan starts to get nightmares. He wakes up screaming. He says it's about a red wave coming over the vampires and killing them. There's a dragon who is being flown by Steve. The part he never tells anyone until a week later is that in the end he sees the Lord of Shadows and it is him. He only tells me, not even Harkat. It has not exactly helped my nightmares about Steve. I keep seeing him on a dragon, laughing crazily as vampires scream in agony below him. Lucky for me my nightmares are not as frequent as his. I always rush to his side and comfort him along with Harkat.

One night we sit and talk. Harkat is sleeping. I had gotten to Shan before he disturbed everyone. He climbed out of his twisted hammock and sat on the ground with me. I wiped sweat from his forehead then kissed his lips lightly. I grabbed his hand and held it in mine. "You are not like anyone I have ever met Shan...there is no one in this world who could compare to you. You're different...anyone who knows you knows that you could never ever turn to that side. You could not even bring yourself to kill the dragons that were attacking us. There is not a single bit of evil inside you. You are amazing...from the inside out."

He smiles lightly. "Thanks Catarina."

I kiss him again and this time he kisses back. He lies on top of me and we make out. Eventually he takes my hand and leads me away from camp, into the forest where we make love and fall asleep together undisturbed.

The nightmare doesn't come back for a while but it's the same one. "Thee waste land, the wave, the fire, the dragon, the...Steve," he says.

One night after a show, Mr. Tall pulls out a map and shows him the town we are going to next. He says Shan doesn't have to go but Shan wans to and thinks it will be interesting. Then he announces to Harkat and I that he's going home. It's the town he was born and raised in.

In April we celebrate Shancus' 8th birthday. I am so excited. We all sit at a huge table and go around saying our Happy Birthdays to him. Truska starts with "The only thing he fears is his mother's flying ears, his name is Shancus- Happy Birthday!"

Shan says "He's scaly and he's great, today he has turned eight, his name is Shancus- Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks Godfather," Shancus has decided himself to call him that.

"He's the best snake boy you'll ever meet, everyone thinks he's really neat, his name is Shancus- Happy Birthday!" I say.

When everyone is done we all clap and hug Shancus. I hug him extra tight, smiling and totally ecstatic. I whisper to him "Happy birthday to my favorite kid in the whole world. I love you Shancus."

"I love you too Godmother," he responds.

We all eat cake next.

"Time flies when you have kids. You'll find out yourself one-" Evra starts to say to Shan then stops and frowns. "Sorry I forgot."

"Don't worry about it," Shan tells him. I walk over and grin.

"Yeah, who needs kids when I have yours to spoil?" I reply.

"Are you two giving him the snake after this?" Evra questions.

"Yes," Shan nods. We got him a snake for his gift. He has one but it's smaller and not as colorful. Evra helped to choose the new one. The old will go to Urcha.

Shan sits down by the wolf man's cage while Evra goes back to the party. I sit down too and grimace. "Do you have to eat pickled onions? Hey are so disgusting."

"Try some," he offers.

"No thanks," I shake my head.

He looks very solemn as he reflects on his life so far. Harkat joins us soon. "How are you?" the little person asks Shan.

"Worried, unsure of myself. What if my family's still here? They would recognize me for sure. I've only aged a few years."

"They would be happy to know you're still alive," Harkat suggests.

"No, they moved on now. It wouldn't be fair to them."

"It's your decision."

"I want to explore. I know it's not the wise thing to do but when do I ever choose the wise thing?"

I giggle.

"Maybe trouble would find you even if you did."

"What?"

"I have a bad feeling about this place."

"How?"

"Like it's dangerous but...like we're meant to...be here. Some thing's going to happen."

Harkat always thought Shan should face his responsibilities and go to vampire mountain but now he has changed his mind. He thinks we're meant to be here. Shan asked me once what I thought he should do. I told him it was his choice to make. As much as I really miss Vancha and the mountain I enjoy the cirque and the people here.


	39. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

(Catarina's POV)

In the morning Shan and I go explore the town together. We stop for lunch at his dad's favorite place. He orders a chicken and bacon sandwich because it's what his dad liked so I get the same.

We go to the library because he is wondering if anyone heard about us being branded serial killers in Mr. C's home town. There is only one article about the event that's very short and doesn't mention any names or details. He shows me his house next. He says it hasn't changed.

"Can I help you?" an elderly lady walks over. We must look suspicious, two rough teenagers looking at a house like we are about to rob it.

"I'm Derek Shan and this is my sister Cate. I'm in town visiting friends and I just wanted to see if my cousins still live here."

"You're related to Annie?"

"And Dermot and Angela," his parents.

"They moved away few years ago. Ever since the boy died, fell out a window, it's been miserable for them. I'm surprised they didn't leave sooner."

"Oh..."

"Angela always wanted to live by the sea. Dermot retired when he had a mild heart attack. He's just fine but that's when they left."

"Annie too?"

"No, she still lives here with her boy."

"Boy?"

"Her son, are you sure you're related?"

"I lived abroad most of my life."

"How old are you and your sister?"

"I'm sixteen and shes nineteen."

"Then I can tell you, by the way I'm Bridget. Annie had her baby at sixteen. She never married and they never told us the father's name. Dermot and Angela helped raise him and it brought some happiness back to them."

We hide until Shan sees Annie at night getting laundry from the clothesline in the backyard. The boy helps her. Annie has long brown hair. The boy is chubby and fair haired.

Shan cries the whole way back to the cirque. I hug him tightly and try to comfort him but he doesn't stop crying until he falls asleep. I lie with him, my arms around him all night.

"How was your nephew?" Harkat asks in the morning.

"Oh my gosh, I'm an uncle!" he realizes. I laugh.

"Congratulations. Did he look like you?"

"Not really. He was handsome of course, like all the Shans."

"Of course," Harkat laughs.

Later we see a boy about 10 or 11 with blonde hair, watching us from a distance. Shan decides to show him around the cirque with us. He asks a lot of questions but none about the three of us. He only stares at us in weird way. I don't like him. He's odd. I'm suspicious. Shan gets him a ticket for the show but Mr. Tall warns it's a dangerous place here for children. He obviously doesn't approve. "I don't like him," Harkat announces.

"You're growing suspicious in your old age," Shan responds.

"No," I shake my head. "He's right. There's something wrong with that kid. The way he looked at us..."

"He said 'creatures like you.' I am obviously not...human but how did he know about you?"

Shan shivers and frowns.

"I knew it! He was counting our scars! He knows about vampires!" I exclaim.

We agree to keep our eye out for him tonight at the cirque. I keep my daggers close to me. Shan says it's unnecessary but I want to be prepared if he brings trouble. Lucky for us he doesn't show up. After the show Jekkus walks over to introduce Shan to Tommy Jones, a pro soccer player goal keeper. Jekkus (our knife thrower) is a huge fan of him. The problem is, Tommy Jones was one of Shan's friends at school. He uses the lie about the anti aging disease again. I excuse myself and leave him alone to talk to his friend. When he is gone Shan tells me he got a ticket to the soccer game tomorrow. He also mentions that Tommy knows bad stuff about Steve and wants to talk to him about it.

(Shan)

Shan is having a lot of fun at Tommy's game until it ends. Tommy is walking down a tunnel under the stadium when Shan sees RV pop up and stab him with a hook. RV disappears and Tommy falls to the ground dead. Shan could not get there fast enough due to the crowd of people. He chased after RV to an ally where his friends emerged. Morgan James the ex-cop turned vampet is there along with Gannen, Steve, and Darius. When Darius calls Steve dad and Steve calls Darius son he realizes Steve is a father. Darius shoots Shan in the right shoulder with his arrow gun. Shan runs and they chase him. Suddenly Steve decides it is not the right time to kill Shan and they all leave him alone. He passes out on the street and two people called Declan and Little Kelly rescue him. They bring him to a homeless shelter where he is put in a bed and stitched up. He will have a scar from the wound but it will only be another one for his collection. He sleeps for days, not waking.

(Catarina's POV)

I became very worried when Shan did not return. I was ready to go try to find him when Debbie showed up. She is one of the last people I wanted to see. I pulled a dagger out and held it in front of me. She put her hands up in defense. "I have Darren," she tells me. I lower the dagger but keep it in my hand, scowling at her. I do not like her. She explains quickly so Harkat and I follow her to the shelter. I sit by Shan and do not move. I yell at anyone and shove them away if they try to move me. I am very protective, monitoring my sleeping fiancé. My dagger never leaves my hand.

Finally he does wake up and I give him a careful hug. He explains everything slowly to me and Harkat. He wants us to go to vampire mountain and tell the others about Steve's son. We both refuse. Harkat wants to stay here to protect him. I am aware that it is my duty as a General so I promise to leave soon. I am too stubborn to go now. I will not leave him, especially while he is hurt.

Debbie and the police chief Alice tell us all about their trip to vampire mountain. They are recruiting homeless people know to help the vampires fight. They call themselves vampirites. Alice gives Shan his diary to pass the time. She also gives me the tiara that Arra gave me. It is my one prized possession. I thank her then sit down and cradle it in my arms. It has a very deep sentimental value to me and as I gaze at it I remember all my friends and how I miss them so much it makes my heart ache.

"Are you alright Catarina?" Shan asks me.

I nod, standing up. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I'm going to the mountain to tell the others. It's my job as a General. Besides, there's nothing I can do for you here. You're in good hands and you need time to recover. You're safe. That's all that matters."

"Okay," he nods approvingly.

I travel fast as I can, not flitting but quicker than any human. When I arrive I am greeted by Seba. He takes me to tell the Princes and Generals what I know. It's a long process and they are troubled by it. I discuss plans with them for hours. Finally they let me go to get some rest. Before I do, I need to see Vancha. He wasn't in the room as I was talking to the others. I ask Seba where he is. He takes me to him. "Vancha, there's someone here to see you."

"Tell them I'm busy," is his response. He looks at me then grins.

"Oh, I have a feeling this is someone you want to see."

Vancha walks to us and he is surprised to see me. I hug the dirty smelly Prince tightly and sob helplessly. He hugs me too, caught off guard by my affection. He isn't used to it. People say he doesn't have a heart but it's obvious he does. He cares about me. I can tell. "Alright Cat, don't cry. Tell me what's going on. You're here!"

"I missed you so much Vancha," I confess, still not letting go of him or looking up at him.

He sits me down and smiles. "I missed you too Lass but if you tell anyone that I'll have to punish you."

I giggle and dry my tears. Slowly, I tell him my story. He listens intently, asking a few questions here and there. Finally he sighs, frowning with concern.

"Rest up. In the morning we'll go to Darren and Harkat."

"I'm thirsty," I tell him.

"How long has it been since you've had any blood?"

"Too long," is my answer. He takes me to the dining area and we sit at a table, eating and drinking blood. A lot of others greet me happily during this time. When we are done Vancha walks me to my room.

"I'll see you later Catarina. Rest up."

"Vancha?"

"Yeah?"

"I really did miss you. I'm glad you're ok. I don't have a lot of people left that I really care about. Many of my companions have died. You're important to me."

He grins. "Thanks. See you later Lass."

I smile then go to sleep.

A/N: Merry Christmas Eve 2010! I hope you all have a great Christmas. This is my gift to you. Please give me the gift of comments. Thank you 3


	40. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

(Catarina's POV)

As soon as it gets dark enough we are off on our journey. I bid everyone at vampire mountain a regretful farewell. Vancha is full vampire so he can flit without a problem. I find it difficult to keep up with him. A few times he even throws me on his back and carries me. I'll need a shower when we get back but I don't mind terribly. I have gotten rather used to Vancha being the way he is.

"Are ya' sad ya' had to leave vampire mountain?" he asks when we pause for a short rest.

I nod truthfully. "Yes I am. When I first met Shan I told him I belonged at vampire mountain with the vampires. I did not know then what lay ahead of me. I've been through so much...it's been kind of crazy. But I do not regret this life one single bit. Vampire Mountain really is where I belong. The memories I have there are fond ones. It will always be my home. And the vampires I have met will always be my family."

He smiles. "You're a smart girl Catarina."

I shrug. "I do miss Shan. He's strong but I worry about him. I am eager to return to him. I love him..."

"I can see you do."

"He's my soul mate."

"He is," Vancha nods in agreement.

When we arrive Vancha hugs Shan tightly. They tell each other how they missed one another. Then it is my turn to hug Shan. He hugs me tightly in response, not letting me go for a while. "You smell like Vancha," he mumbles.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I missed you Cat."

"I missed you too Shan, I will always miss you when I am not with you no matter how short a time that may be."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We kiss then sit down and hold hands. We all talk as a group and decide Steve is most likely still in town waiting. Then Shan announces that he is going through the purge again. "You are? Oh my gosh, are you alright?" I look at him with concern and sympathy.

"Yeah," he nods. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Aren't you supposed to be going through it?" Debbie questions me.

I shrug. "Eventually I suppose."

"She will," Vancha nods. "It's only a matter of time. She's got a lot of that same blood in her that Darren does. She's strong and the purge will come soon enough. I think the only reason it's holding off so long for her is because she's still a young female."

We also decide after a little more discussion that we will leave during the night to go talk to Mr. Tall. I am left alone with Shan. I lie with him on the small bed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," he nods.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm fine," he smiles reassuringly.

"I love you Shan," I kiss his lips and he kisses me back, wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you too Catarina."

We make out then we just lie together until he falls asleep. I bathe the best I can with the facilities here at the shelter then go find Vancha. "Hello lassie," he greets me.

"Sire...do you think we can speak privately?"

"What's with the Sire all of a sudden? Is something wrong Catarina?"

"Not really...it's just...there's something I want to talk to you about and it's kind of serious."

"Sure, of course," he grabs my arm and leads me into another room. I sit down on a cot and play with my tunic nervously. "Go ahead...you can tell me anything."

"Well, I have a question for you. I was thinking about Shan and the purge...and what you said about me...If it was my choice I would already be a full vampire but that was not possible. Honestly, there are certain aspects I will miss of being part human but I knew there would be a day where I would no longer have a choice. It is inevitable and ultimately it is what I want. A Prince has to blood me...someone who already is a full blood vampire and has the power to do that. I could wait for Shan to be blooded but I don't know when that will be and I don't know when I might start to change. It's just..." I pause, still looking down. "I could choose any of the Princes but I don't want them. I want someone who I care about, someone who really knows me and cares about me. So...Vancha, I want it to be you."

"Wow...Catarina...you've really thought this through?"

I nod. "I understand if you say no..."

"Catarina...as I said, you're a smart girl. I trust your decision to choose me but...are you sure?"

"Yes," I look at him seriously. "I am not asking for you to do it right now. I am simply asking in the case that something happens in the future where it is evident that it's the time for me to be fully blooded, then I want to know that know that you will do that for me."

"I'd be honored Catarina. I have no doubt you will be an incredible full vampire."

"Thank you," I smile. He smiles too and hugs me.

"Have you told Darren?"

I shake my head. "I do not think I will until the time is right."

When we are all ready to leave Shan says he has a bad headache. I lean up on tiptoes and kiss his forehead, running a hand through his hair. He smiles. I kiss his lips quickly then hold his hand as we travel. "Godmother! Godfather!" Shancus runs over and hugs us as soon as we arrive at thee Cirque du Freak, my second home. I hug him tightly then we go to talk about plans with Mr. Tall. Debbie and Alice are with us.

Mr. Tall announces that Steve will attack soon. He says he can see it in the future. Vancha complains that he should have tried to save Mr. Crepsley when he saw his death in the future. Mr. Tall informs us that there is nothing he could have done about it. Mr. C was bound to die. He tells us he grieved for many years even when Mr. C was still alive.

Now Shan is determined to know if he will die so finally Mr. Tall looks into the future. He starts with me, saying he sees me alive whether we win or lose the war. That means I may have to watch as our world comes crashing down around me. I choose to hope for the best outcome. We will win. We will not lose!

He says he sees Shan if we win which pulls on my heart strings a bit. It means if we loose I will be without him for a short time but not long. We will all perish if that is the outcome. He tells us the Lord of Shadows is going to rise soon no matter if we win or loose. And then he frowns slowly as he informs us that Vancha will be killed by the Lord of Shadows no matter what the outcome of the war is.

"No!" I yell. "No! You're wrong! You can't know everything. That isn't true! Take it back! You can't just rip everyone I care about away from me! That isn't fair!" I am angry and upset. I cry warm tears in my outrage. I cannot control my torrent of emotion.

"Catarina..." Vancha says. He hugs me and I cling to him, afraid to let go.

"No..." I sob.

We all hear a scream and instantly turn our heads. When we hear it again everyone goes to find out what's happening. I dry my tears and get in control the best I can. As the phrase goes, there's no use crying over spilled milk. What's going to happen will happen when the time comes so I should worry about it then. I should worry about what's happening now and fight for the people who still have a chance. There's still a chance...I mustn't lose hope. I must be strong.

"C'mon Catarina," Shan pulls me but I do not move. "Cat...look at me." I do. "I'm okay. It's alright. I promise it will be okay. You hear me? I promise it'll be alright. We're okay."

I nod slowly then follow him outside. It's Merla who screamed. The Vons are being attacked by RV, Morgan, and Darius. RV grabs Shancus and I growl. Mr. Tall tries to save him but Morgan shoots him in the chest. They run as we stare in shock at Mr. Tall.

Suddenly there is a laugh and Mr. Tiny walks over, Evanna at his side. "Your time has come to an end," Mr. Tiny says and gives the death touch symbol. "Even in death may you be triumphant."

"Thank you father, Goodbye sister," Mr. Tall responds. He is Evanna's brother! I am shocked as everyone else. He dies and I grab Shan. I am stronger again. I have composed myself. I am focussing on the now and what can be helped. Shancus has been taken. My Godson is gone.

"We have to get Shancus! We can't let them hurt our Godson!" I say, tugging him along at a fast run. RV takes Shancus to the right, towards the city. Morgan James and Darius go to the left. Vancha takes charge and makes the swift decision.

"Alice you go ahead in case one of them runs for it so you can block their escape. Evra, and Catarina with me. We'll go after RV and Shancus. Debbie, Harkat, and Darren go get Morgan and the boy."

No one argues his choice. We just go do what we have to. Evra is clearly upset. All he wants is his son. I want Shancus too. I love that little boy with all my heart. But the Vampire General side in me is focussed on the fight against the Vampaneze Lord. The duty to my people takes priority over all else.

(Shan)

Shan has a horrible head ache but fights Morgan James anyway. Harkat gets there and chops off Morgan's head, drenching Shan in blood. Shan is fully prepared to kill Darius next but Debbie begs for him not too. She says if he does he will be a monster, as bad as Steve. Harkat adds that they might be able to swap Darius for Shancus.

(Catarina's POV)

"Wait," Vancha puts his arm out against my stomach, stopping me from going any further. Before I can ask him why we are stopped, the others join us again.

"Are you hurt?" I ask Shan, noticing that he is drenched in blood.

"No," he replies. It is vampaneze blood. He has Darius in his capture.

"You should have spared Darius because it was the right thing to do, not because you might need him. You disgust me Darren. You've changed and it's not in a good way," Debbie spits at him. He just frowns. I glare at her.

"You have no right to talk like that. You are only a human. You have no idea what you are talking about. So you better watch it Debbie Hemlock. Keep your mouth shut or I'll shut it for you...permanently."

Vancha tells us that we should chase RV because he will probably lead us to Steve so we do. Along the way we hear footsteps so Shan tells everyone to go, volunteering to stay behind and fight. "But the danger!" Debbie protests.

"He's a vampire prince. He knows all about danger," Harkat responds.

"I will stay," I announce.

"No! Go!" Shan argues.

"No! I will NOT!" I growl at him. He does not argue. He knows better to and there is no time. The others leave us. We prepare to fight but the footsteps belong to Evanna only. I do not put away my dagger. I frown at her. I despise that witch.

"Let us hurry and catch the others," She suggests.

"We're not going anywhere until I hear some answers," Shan tells her.

"Then I guess I will need to hear some questions."

"It's about the lord of shadows."

"I do not think this is the time-"

"I don't care what you think! Mr. Tall told me everything. I can't be the Lord of Shadows. I'd never kill Vancha!"

"Don't be so sure. If you kill Steve you WILL become a monster, the most despised and twisted the world has seen. You are filling with hatred, Darren, hatred that will consume you. If you kill Steve it will not be enough, you will rage on. Because destiny has marked you out as a bearer of great power, you will create great havoc. You will destroy the Vampaneze but you will want more and you will seek out new enemies to fight. During that time you will seek out new enemies to fight. During that time certain vampires will try to stop you. They too will die at your hands and Vancha will be one of them. You will reduce the world to rubble and you will rule all powerful, all controlling, all hating for the rest of your long evil life."

"No! I would never-" he shakes his head.

"That's if you win. If you don't you will perish in the war or with the rest of your clan when the time comes."

"What about me?" I question. This does not seem real. It cannot be true. My Shan, my soul mate, the love of my life, would not do this...he could not.

"Catarina," she smiles. "Your world has been slowly crumbling for quite some time now. The people close to you are being ripped away and the war rages on. You are forced to listen to glimpses of an unfortunate future. Your sanity is slowly slipping Catarina. You're falling apart even if you don't want to admit that. It's only a matter of time before you finally break. You're a strong, smart, brave girl but there is only so much one is capable of. In the even that the vampires win this, you will break. You will be overcome with sorrow and you will try to stop your dear fiancé from his hatred. You will fail. He will injure you and leave you to die. From there your future gets kind of fuzzy..."

"What do you mean fuzzy?"

"Well...even I am not capable of seeing everything."

"What do you mean?" I snap angrily.

"You are destined to kill yourself. That is for sure in the event that the vampires win. What I am not sure of is when. There are two possible outcomes. One is that you survive, you find the strength inside, you seek revenge. If this happens you will kill Darren and then yourself. In the other possible outcome you will be so overcome with grief that you will simply end your life."

"What if we lose?"

"You will die with your clan."

"What if I kill Steve?"

"I cannot say."

"Isn't there any way to avoid this?" Shan questions.

"You can run now and avoid your fate but you will not. Your feelings for your friends won't allow you to. Now let us go so you can face your destiny."

I cannot run. I cannot abandon Vancha and Shancus. I cannot abandon my duty to my people.

We arrive at a movie theater where the cirque once preformed. It is where Steve and Shan first met Mr. Crepsley so long ago. Steve is no doubt inside waiting. Vancha sees Darius and informs us that he is half vampaneze. Shan says he will try to trade him for Shancus but if we can't he is prepared to fight, whatever the outcome may be. We all go inside and face our destiny.

A/N: I actually cried when I wrote this chapter. I adore Vancha. I hate that so many good people in this story died. I loved them. R.I.P.

PS: There are only 3 more chapters left! It is sadly almost the end. I almost couldn't even bring myself to write the last chapters but I did because as they say all good things must come to an end. Thank you to all my readers. I love you and hope to see as many comments as possible before the end comes.


	41. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

(Catarina's POV)

There is a huge pit on the floor filled with stakes. Steve is on stage behind protection thick giant logs. He says he does not want to fight tonight and will leave shortly. Shan asks why he doesn't just leave now. He informs us that he is going to make a sacrifice first for luck in the war. "You can't kill him Dad!" a small voice suddenly breaks through the theater. "He's just a kid like me!"

"Shut up! I'll explain later!" Steve shouts at him.

"If you kill Shancus I'll kill Darius," Shan threatens.

"Put down your weapons. Let's trade the boys. We won't attack if you don't."

We all reluctantly put down our weapons. I frown, growling and crouching into a fighting position. I will tear him apart with my bare hands if I have to.

Gannen, RV, and Steve emerge with a tied up Shancus. We stare at them across the pit. Steve smiles then suddenly he twists Shancus' head, snapping his neck. He laughs. "I dare you to kill Darius!"

My first instinct is to say yes. I am furious. I want to scream and go crazy and get revenge. But the bigger more rational part of me tells me no. It tells me that it's not right. Darius is just a boy. The one who deserves to die is the evil Steve. "You won't kill him!" Steve continues. "Do you know who he is? He's Annie's son! He's your nephew!"

We are all shocked. Steve and the others get away. Vancha tries to chase him but he's not fast enough and he loses them. Everyone starts to cry. Evra makes his way across the pit with us and a board is placed so the rest can cross easily. He clings to the lifeless body of his son and wails mournfully. I drop to my knees beside him and cry, holding onto the limp wrist of my dead godson. After a while I feel Evra's arm wrap around me and we hold onto each other and Shancus as we cry. Eventually I have no more tears. I give the death touch to Shancus saying quietly "Even in death may you be triumphant my Godson. I love you forever."

Then I go to Shan. He is still crying. "I wish I was dead," he mumbles. I embrace him tightly and we hold each other for a long time. My heart aches terribly but I know there is nothing I can do about it. I cannot change what has happened tonight.

Alice is thinking the same way. She tells us we should get moving and get revenge. Shan is too upset. "You're not a child Darren so stop acting like one," Alice scolds him. "I care but we can't bring him back and we'll achieve nothing by standing around moping."

It is decided what to do next. Harkat will carry Shancus' body back to the cirque. Debbie and Evra will go with him. Harkat tells us to promise not to fight Steve without him then he leaves.

Shan and Vancha talk to Darius. I sit down and say nothing, just gazing off into space numbly. Darius informs us that he didn't know Shan is his uncle. He thought his uncle was dead. He says the boy Shan saw before was his friend, not him. Shan and Vancha tell him everything. Darius realizes his dad lied to him, calling his own father 'evil.' He's been sneaking off without Annie knowing to see Steve. Shan tells him he has to go back to his mother. Vancha interrupts and informs us that he cannot. He'll need to feed and when he feeds he will kill because of the vampaneze in him. It can't be helped.

It is decided that we have to talk to Annie. On the way Evanna tells us there is still hope. "The Lord of the Shadows will bring mankind to it's knees but he will not crush it entirely. One day far in the future humans might rise again." I feel a little better in one way knowing that. It gives me something to focus on. There are still people out there who can be saved. Some kind of good can come of this. There is still hope...

Shan and Darius go inside while the rest of us wait outside. He will let us know when it's okay to come inside. "How are you holding up Catarina?" Vancha asks me.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

I nod. "There is nothing I can do about what has happened. I am sad but I cannot focus on that right now. There are more important things. I'm sorry."

"You have no need to be sorry."

"Are you okay?"

"Of course."

"Vancha...if you die...I mean...when you do...I will miss you."

"Aye, I know and I will miss you too."

I stand straight and give him the death touch. He smiles at me. I give him a tight hug and brush back any tears trying to escape.

"You're strong. You're a good girl. You'll be okay Catarina."

"Thank you."

He in turn gives me the death touch symbol. It makes me smile lightly.

"Oh Vancha...I really have grown so fond of you."

"And I of you my little lassie."

I smile a real smile this time and he smiles too. It only lasts for a while though. This is serious. The whole world is falling apart. I have lost my Godson tonight and so many people I cared about before. The future ahead of me is very dark and there's no escaping it.

Shan walks over a few minutes later. "Catarina, I want you to come inside but only you. The others will have to wait a little longer, okay?"

Vancha nods and nudges me forward. I take Shan's hand in mine as we walk into his family home. I look around curiously. "Catarina?" Annie asks.

"Yes," I nod. "You must be Annie. I've heard so many lovely things about you."

She smiles lightly. "Please sit down." I sit beside her brother. "You are engaged to Darren?"

"Yes," I answer.

"You love him very much, don't you?"

"I do."

"I can see how much he loves you."

"Catarina is my life," he responds. She smiles that faint smile again.

"I can tell you two have been through a lot together."

"We have."

"There's others you have to meet," Shan announces. He brings in Alice, Vancha, and Evanna. She is not quite sure what to make of the odd looking Evanna and Vancha but lets them in nonetheless. Shan explains to his sister what Darius is now. He tells her he will have to make Darius a vampire in order to save him from being a killer but it will be dangerous and both of them could die. They do it anyway. Both of them convulse and cry out in pain on the floor. Annie cries, Vancha stands guard, and I just watch. There is nothing I can do but watch. I know he could die but I do not think he will. He is strong. He will be okay. I have faith in him. I feel bad that he is in pain but I know I cannot help him right now. All I can do is watch...

He throws up on the floor and his whole body shakes. One of his hands grips the wall in attempt to steady himself as he dry heaves. Eventually both him and Darius calm down. Darius is placed on the couch with his mother, he is unconscious but alive and well. Vancha wipes Shan's face and tells him "You've come through it. You'll be okay- with the luck of the vampires."

"I feel awful," he moans.

"You won't improve anytime soon. It took me a month to settle down. And you've got the purge too so you're in for some rough nights Sire!"

Alice helps him into a chair and asks him what he wants to drink. Vancha says blood would be good for him. Alice doesn't hesitate a single bit to cut herself and let him drink from her. I turn away, wincing. "Catarina? You alright?" Vancha questions quietly.

"Yes," I nod, staring at the wall.

"You certainly have a healthy thirst for a little vampire, don't you?"

"I do. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he laughs then turns to Alice. "You're some woman," he tells her.

"The best," she answers.

"I could sleep for a week," Shan complains.

"You should. You're recovering from injury, you're in the middle of the purge, and you just pulled off the most dangerous transfusion known to vampires. You've earned a rest," Vancha says. Then he tells us we should go to the cirque and rest. When Annie hears that the cirque is camped in the stadium she becomes alarmed. She informs us that on the news it said cops are surrounding the stadium, sure that the killers of Tommy Jones are in there, and are ready to kill everyone. Annie regretfully packs her belongings and leaves to safety with Darius who is still sound asleep.

(Shan)

"Darren!" she calls her brother into her bedroom. He goes in slowly.

"What is it Annie?"

"This, take this," she hands him a ring. "It was Grandmother's. You were always supposed to give it to your wife someday."

"Thank you."

(Catarina's POV)

It is a sad goodbye but Shan gets Annie's cell number and tells her he'll contact her later or some vampire will. We all talk and Evanna tells us this is it, Steve is waiting for us in the stadium and it's time for the final show down. "Okay, let's go," Alice says.

"No, wait," Shan shakes his head. "I have to do something,"

"What do you mean?"

"Catarina, I love you more than anything. I love you more than life itself. You are my world. All we've been through...I don't know what I'd do without you. Please Cat...I want you to be my wife forever. You're my soul mate."

He has a ring in his hand. I smile, mostly in disbelief. I am surprised but I nod. "Yes, of course. I love you too Shan, so much," I hug him and kiss him. We make out until Vancha interrupts us. I slide the ring on my finger. He says it was his grandmothers. It's gold and there's rubies in it. This ring is perfect.

We all head for the stadium. This is the end. This is our final fight. Darkness is closing in and our fate will soon be set permanently. This is our destiny.

A/N: Don't forget to comment please. Two more chapters left 3


	42. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

(Catarina's POV)

Vampets are inside the stadium with Steve. We get in no problem. The cirque people are huddled together in a group surrounded by Vampets. Alexander Ribs is dead and poor little Shancus' body is hanging by a noose. Shan and I both growl when we see it. Merla whispers to him and then he tells us she told him the cirque members will fight with us. Neither Merla nor Evra blame us for what happened to their son. When they look at us I see only pity in their eyes for us. "You heard what Tiny said, this is it. It's me or you," Steve says to Shan.

"Maybe," he shrugs.

"What?" Steve is confused by Shan's response.

"We make our own futures," Vancha answers. "Whatever happens here tonight I believe my people will defeat your people."

"Fine, then how about this?" Steve challenges and Debbie is brought out.

"My clan comes before them. She knows that," Shan tells him.

"Okay then Shan, if that's how you want to play it, RV kill her!"

"I don't want to...Why did you kill that kid? It was wrong!"

"You idiot!" Steve shouts.

"Now!" Vancha yells. Homeless people armed with weapons rush in. Alice and Debbie recruited them. The cirque also joins in on the fight. The Vampets are outnumbered by us. Chaos erupts in the stadium. Mr. Tiny and Evanna watch from the sidelines.

I use my daggers and slash at the Vampets with both hands. The whole time I keep my eyes on Shan and Vancha. I watch for Steve, hoping to get close enough to kill the evil bastard.

I catch it as Gannen and Steve run away down the hill to the river. So do my friends and we chase after them quickly. Our own fight begins on the river banks. Evanna and Mr. Tiny followed to watch. I gasp when Gannen stabs his own brother through the middle with his sword. Vancha falls to the ground. Suddenly out of nowhere, before I can retaliate, RV jumps out and stabs Gannen which shocks everyone. Gannen falls now too, blood seeping from his wound. Steve kills RV for what he did.

(Shan's POV)

I look over to see how Catarina is doing. She is strong and I know she can fight very well. I do not doubt her but I still like to keep an eye on her because I love her. I would die for her.

I almost gasp when I see her. She looks so vicious. She is growling and furious, ready to fight with both hands clenched tightly around bloody daggers. She is hurting inside. She wants revenge. She is strong and brave and she will fight to the death for this. This really is it. It's now or never. Cat understands this. Cat is beautiful even now. She is splashed with blood, bruised and cut, clothes dirty and torn, short light brown hair tied back by ribbon, growling and ready to kill, furious, but still beautiful. She never ceases to amaze me. Even if I die now I know she will go on to be an incredible vampire. I lover her always and forever.

That prophecy can't come true. I'd never hurt Catarina. I'd die before I hurt her. I'd die before that horrible vision could ever come true. There has to be some way around it and I intend to find that out.

(Catarina's POV)

Steve and Shan wrestle under a dark bridge with knives. Shan's arm is cut and Steve stabs him deep in the belly. I lunge at him while Shan recovers. We wrestle and growl at each other. I want to kill him! I slash him up in many places with my dagger. I cut one of his arms so deep you can see bone. But then he throws me and I hit a rock with my back and head. Steve grins, announcing this as his victory.

"You know the key to winning a fight like this?" Shan asks him. "Less talking, more stabbing." He stabs Steve right in the chest and Steve drops.

"Congratulations young Shan," Tiny claps.

"You are now the Lord of the Shadows," Evanna informs him.

"Now you can join me," Tiny grins.

"What makes you think I'd join you?" Shan asks him. I climb to my feet and pant, one hand on my head where it aches.

"You owe me, all three of you do. I've been there for you even when you didn't know it. I helped you know when to grab your ticket Darren, I've helped you stay alive and on this path, not the luck of the vampires. I helped Steve get started on his path and I even helped you Catarina. I influenced Jonathan to change you."

"Why us?" Shan questions. "We were just normal kids."

"You were never normal. I wanted new heirs, different heirs. I made up two sons so they would fight and the stronger won would win in the end. You are my son Darren and so is Steve."

"Catarina?" Shan looks at me in shock but I'm in shock too.

"I watched her for a very long time. I knew the strength and intellect and courage and loyalty and the potential in her. I knew what she could be, what she was capable of doing. I knew she could help my young Darren and she could prove to be an interesting pawn."

"I'm not your pawn!" I spit angrily.

"And I'm not your son," Shan says.

"Father..." Evanna is in shock too.

"Yes you are," Mr. Tiny grins. "You'll be a monster just like me now because this is your destiny."

"No it's not," he kneels down by Steve. "Steve, you're right. I always hated you. You're just a pathetic loser," he lies. I am confused. My head is practically spinning. This is so overwhelming. What's going on? What is he doing? What now?

Steve stabs Shan. "No you fool!" Tiny yells.

"Too late," Shan grins. "Destiny rejected."

Both boys fall into the river and die. "NOOOOO!" I scream in anguish. "NO! Shan! Darren! No!"

I reach in and grab his body. It is completely lifeless. I cling to it and sob for a long time. No one says anything. No one moves. Everyone is in shock. Finally Evanna walks over and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Catarina," she says but I shove her with all my strength. She goes flying backwards and crashes into her father. I stand up and growl, letting go of my Shan.

"You monsters! I hate you!" I scream furiously. I would kill them right now but I can't. Vancha grabs my ankle and suddenly my attention switches to him.

"Vancha..." I mumble.

"I'm okay Cat...I will live...You will live...please do not...let the hate...consume you...do not be a monster...Darren and Larten would not want it...please..." he coughs.

I remember when Mr. Crepsley died. He told me I would get through anything because I am strong. He told us to not let hatred rule our lives. He told us to live as free vampires and to not become twisted revenge-driven creatures of despair. He told us to not become like Steve or his spirit would not rest in paradise.

"Vancha," I fall down and sob against the bloody Prince. Mr. Tiny disappears by the time Evanna drags us off to be taken care of. I stopped crying and sat there like a zombie as I was examined and had my cuts cleaned up by Evanna.

"I am sorry Catarina. I assure you I grieve with you. I am surprised by this too. I know you do not like me but I do apologize. Stay strong," she leaves me with the death touch symbol and goes to help Vancha.

I wander back up the hill where the fighting has ended. Death consumes the ground. Bodies are everywhere drenched in blood. Merla is crying with her son in her arms. "Catarina!" Evra exclaims. He rushes over to me with Debbie and Alice.

"What happened? Is it over? Where's Darren?" Debbie questions.

"It is over. Steve is dead and so is Darren. He sacrificed himself for us."

"No," Evra shakes his head. "No," he cries.

"What? He can't be dead! He-" Debbie protests. I knock her to the ground and punch her repeatedly until Alice and some of the cirque pull me off of her. She is unconscious and bleeding but will be fine.

I go outside and throw things, kick things, lash out angrily in any way I can. I scream and cry and growl loudly. This isn't the way it was supposed to be! My mate is gone! Everyone is gone!

Truska emerges from the tent and hugs me. Even when I fight to push her away she hugs me. She comforts me and tells me about when she lost her husband and daughter. That was hard for her and she was very sad but she could not let the sorrow consume her. She kept living because it is worse if you don't. You can't let the loss beat you. She says that is the worst thing.

Merla is grieving but she still offers me her condolence. She tells me she's sorry because Darren was a wonderful man and she says I still have a home with them if I ever need it. She says I can contact them at any time for any reason. If I need anything I should let them know. I thank her, drying my face on my dirty ripped tunic.

Finally I find Harkat. He has been crying. "Catarina...I'm so sorry. I will miss Darren too...He was a good friend."

I kneel down and hug Harkat. Tears flow again.

Eventually the night comes to an end. I go with Harkat and Vancha. The Prince is awake and bandaged. He is healing. I hear so is his brother. I could care less about that vampaneze. How dare he stab his own brother? How dare he try to take away my Vancha?

"Oh Vancha," I hug him miserably. He hugs me too, petting my hair and rubbing my back to comfort me. I spend the whole next day asleep in his bed with him at the homeless shelter where survivors of all kinds are gathered. The homeless people, Alice, and the cirque are there. Debbie has gone home.

When I wake up it is because Vancha is waking me. He tells me to eat but I do not feel like eating. I don't even feel like I have the strength to move. I just want to die.

I go back to sleep for the next week. I wake up every so often but only for short times. During those times I am aware of people offering their condolence, people crying, people recovering, people talking to me, people trying to get me to eat...stupid stuff like that. A lot of the time I wake up beside Harkat. He is grieving but he is also not leaving my side unless I am under the watch of Vancha. He is worried about me. He cares very much about me. He tells me he cannot lose me too. He says I am his only real friend and he'd be so horribly lost without me. He says he will protect me and he says I will heal even if I do not think so right now. He says he will never leave my side and he will not let anyone hurt me. I just nodded tiredly.

Other times I climb into Vancha's bed and he doesn't protest ever. He just hugs me and holds me while I sleep. He tells me I am strong and one of the most amazing people he's ever met in all his life. He tells me I will get through this, he has no doubt about that. He says he cares about me and he'll help me get better. He says he won't ever leave me. He says he's going to take good care of me for Darren and for Larten. I trust Vancha. I am thankful to the vampire gods if there are any that he is still alive. I still have Vancha and Harkat. If I did not have them I could not live. It would simply be impossible. I'm not even sure if it's possible now...

A/N: Oh man, I am so sad that this story is coming to an end. The next chapter is the last chapter. It is split up into two parts and will most likely be posted one part at a time. Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to leave a comment as the story comes to an end. I love you all.


	43. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40-Part 1**

(Catarina's POV)

The pain of losing Shan is like nothing else. It is horrible. It is crippling. When someone mentions him or anything that reminds me of him my heart hurts and I cannot breathe. Tears continue to flow, never ending. I know there will always be a huge hole in me. Shan was my soul mate, he was my life, he was my love. Life will never be the same. No one can ever fill that hole, not Vancha or anybody else. Not having him here beside me every day to talk to and hug and kiss and fight beside...it's awful. I cannot describe the depths of my sorrow for it defies even words.

Hakrat is the first one to get me moving out of bed. He is stern about it. He drags me with him. "Do you think Darren would want this for you? No...Darren would want you to move on and be happy...his soul will not rest if you are like this Catarina, he loved you...He sacrificed himself for us including you...He didn't want to see you hurt...You cannot just stop living because you do not have Darren...You are strong and incredible and you will get past this. You have to."

I nodded and I followed him around. He got me to eat a little. Truska made a nice soothing warm bath for me. I closed my eyes and let the water wash over me. I stayed beneath it until I ran out of air and came up gasping. I took deep breaths and I told myself it would be okay.

I put on fresh clothes and brushed my hair. I never take off the ring Shan gave me. He was my husband, my mate, and our love will last forever.

"Someone wants to talk to you," Alice tells me when I am done.

"Who?"

"It is Annie Shan."

I am not looking forward to talking to her but I know it must be done. I go to her house with Alice. Alice waits outside and lets us have privacy. "Auntie Cat!" Darius runs to me, greeting me with a hug. I am surprised. I return the hug nonetheless.

"Come on in Catarina," Annie says. I sit on the couch, Darius in my lap.

"Are you mad at me Auntie Cat? Mom says you're not but..." he looks about to cry.

"I am not mad at you. Do not worry Darius. You are my nephew. You will always be my nephew no matter what. I care about you very much."

"I care about you too."

"Darius honey, why don't you go play in your room for a while?" Annie suggests. He nods and does as she says. "This has all been so much, it's overwhelming," she sighs. "My son is now a vampire. I just found out my brother who I thought was dead was actually still alive then I lost him again so soon and it's for real this time! I just..." she shakes her head and wipes away some tears. "It's not fair."

"It's not," I agree.

"You have the ring on?"

"I won't take it off."

"So Darren gave it to you..."

"He is my husband."

She smiles lightly. "He loved you so much and you loved him. I know this must be horrible for you."

"It is."

"If you don't want to talk to me again I understand. I just thought I would let you know that I'm here for you. I'm not mad or anything. I'm just sad that all this has happened."

"I am not mad at you. I am very sad but I thank you. I do wish to keep you and Darius in my life. You are my only remaining links to my husband. He loved you very much and I want to get to know you if you let me."

"Of course! You're my sister now!" she hugs me and we have a long talk. She tells me what Shan was like as a kid and what her parents are like and what is was like for her growing up. She tells me a lot about Darius, my nephew. I in turn tell her about me and my time with her brother. She is amazed but happy to hear my story. She says it makes her feel better in a way to know that her brother found happiness and true love before he died. She is pleased at the amazing person he turned out to be and she hopes Darius turns out like him and not Steve. I tell her he will be fine because he is a Shan. There is nothing to worry about. I only do not tell her about Mr. Tiny. I will leave it to the others who help train Darius to tell her. I know she will not care very much about it. Darren will always be her brother, their parents will always be their parents. That is the way Shan would see it too. It would not change anything. Family is always family no matter what.

The next day I talk to Vancha about our plans. He says the cirque is going to regroup under the instruction of Truska and Evra and Merla. I am glad to hear that. Evra and Merla are still so sad but they are getting through it rather well. They have two other kids to raise. Lilia and Urcha both visit me but I still miss my little Shancus so much. It is not the same.

"So that leave us, where do you want to go? Harkat said he could go to the cirque again if that is what you want. I should go back to the Mountain right away but I could come back if you want to go to the cirque. I could stay with you there."

"No," I shake my head. "Thank you but I really just want to go to Vampire Mountain. Please, will you take me there?"

"Of course," he smiles.

I tell Harkat my plans later. "You may go to the cirque if you want. You do not have to stay with me. I have Vancha and the others."

"No, I am going with you. I want to...You and Vancha are my only friends. I will go where you go always."

"Thank you Harkat. You're wonderful," I hug him tightly. He smiles.

Vampire Mountain welcomes us warmly. Everyone is crowded around, anticipating our arrival. They have heard the news of course. They are silent when we first walk in, their heads all bowed respectfully and the death touch symbol on their hands. Then they rush in and cheer for us. They are excited and they honor us for our treacherous journey and how hard we fought for the clan. We stay and listen to them because it is our duty but finally we excuse ourselves away. We talk to Seba who gives us condolence as does everyone in the mountain. He also gives us praise. He makes sure he tells me how strong I am. Everyone tells me this but I do not feel strong right now. Even Vanez hugs me. I thank him.

Then we retire to our beds. Vancha first makes sure I am ok and that there is nothing I need. "I will be fine. I have Harkat."

"Goodnight Catarina. Sweet dreams. If you need me do not hesitate."

I hug him tightly then he leaves. I asked for a new room. I did not want to be reminded of my loss. I get a nice bed and Harkat gets one lower to the ground in the room with me. He said he could go to his own room if I wanted but I did not. "I need you Harkat. I cannot be alone."

He hugs me. "Do not worry. I will always be here for you Cat."

"Thank you," I said then we went to sleep.


	44. Chapter 40 Part 2 The End

**Chapter 40**

**Part 2**

(Catarina's POV)

It's hard for the first few months especially. I often times had nightmares and I woke up more than once screaming which lead to sobs so heart wrenching that they echoed through the halls of the mountain. Vancha was by my side all the time. He rarely left me and I am thankful for that. Harkat never left me either. He tried very hard to make me feel better but it was not an easy task. I know he was in mourning too. "He was my soul mate. How can I go on without him?" I sobbed against Vancha. He just held me tightly in his arms like always. He's so great. Some times I couldn't bring myself to get out of bed or even eat. Some times I couldn't even bear it to sleep alone and ended up in Vancha's arms.

They say time heals all wounds but I cannot be sure. As time went on I did get a little better. My crying decreased and I started moving around more. I met up with Darius and Annie again. I hugged Darius tightly. Annie offered her condolences to me and I nodded mumbling thank you.

I asked Vancha to change me. "Are you sure?" he asked. "It's a big decision. You might need time. It's going to be different. You won't be able to go freely in the daylight."

"I know but I don't care. I am very sure Vancha. Please, I want it now and I want it to be you."

He nodded. He went to the other Princes and told them what he was doing. No one really protested. Then he did it. It was painful but I didn't care.

After that I requested to become a Princess. There was never a Princess before. I didn't really have to but I did prove myself in the trials. I came out of them scarred and injured and burnt but it didn't bother me.

I walked around like a zombie a lot. People were worried. Vancha told them I was fine. He told them I lost my soul mate and anyone would act like this. He said it would be a very long time before I could ever return to a semi-normal way.

Two years after his death Evanna came to see me. I growled. "You witch! Don't come near me! You're evil and I hate you!" I screamed. It was the first time I had shown any emotion besides sorrow in a long time.

"I understand your feelings Catarina but I came to give you some thing. I did not come to bring any harm."

I glared. She pulls out a bundle of notebooks. "I'm sorry for your loss Catarina. Darren was an incredible boy. My father and I went to the Lake of souls. We pulled Darren out. He wanted you to have these. He asked how you are and we told him. He said he loves you very much and he misses you too. We sent his soul to Paradise where he will be waiting for you to join him one day."

I hugged the diary tightly to myself and cried. "Thank you."

Later I found out Evanna had gone against her father permanently. She hates him. She got pregnant with twins. One was Vancha's and one was Gannen's. The babies would be one third Vampire, one third Vampaneze, and one third Evanna. It would be bring a peace to our warring sides. As those kids had kids and so on the barriers between our people would be erased. I was glad for this.

I knew now that is was okay for me to go. The sides would be at peace. Vancha would have a child and Harkat would help take care of it. They would be okay without me. I was ready to go. I did not have any desire to go on. My time was up. It would be okay.

I left a note thanking Vancha and Harkat for everything. I told them this was my time and why I was leaving. I told them to give all their wonderful love to the babies. I told them I loved them also. I gave myself and them the death touch saying then left. I walked out into the sun. It burned but the pain was a kind of sweet pain. I did not cry out. Even in death I would be triumphant. I knew I would be with Shan now where I belong. Love is forever.

A/N: Wow, this has been one of the longest stories I ever worte and I love every word of it. The series was great but very sad. I hated that everyone had to die. I became so attached to each and every character through the whole journey of writing and reading. This is the first story I am posting here after being a member for almost 4 years. I am so thankful to you as my readers. It really meant a lot to me to know you enjoyed this story. Through posting this here, I once again found myself very attached. It breaks my heart to have to post the last chapter. I want to say "No, Catarina's story can't end here!" but it does. Catarina's story DOES end here. It was time. It was how it had to be. Catarina lived the life she was supposed to and she lost almost every single person who she loved. With them gone her life was no longer important. She knew that there would be a new beginning for the vampire world and that Vancha and Harkat would be okay. It was really honestly her time. Her story was over. It's simple as that. I mourn for her I assure you. I mourn for her and all the other characters who died. May they rest in peace and may the vampire gods be kind to them in Paradise. May they all be triumphant even in death.

I do have a sequal planned out. It would begin a few years after this one with Vancha's child as the main character. It would have flashbacks to Catarina's story also. I might begin it if you feel I should.

Please don't forget to comment. I love you all and I thank you so much! It really has meant a lot to me. May the luck of the vampires be with you all! Be triumphant in this life. Much love, Cat 3


End file.
